Over again
by Catalaina
Summary: Cuando Travis cree que medio superó su enamoramiento con Katie, ellos se encuentran en Nueva Roma cuando comienzan a asistir a la universidad y todo su esfuerzo se va al caño. Por suerte, maduró lo suficiente para no hacer bromas para llamar su atención, ¿el problema? Le sigue gustando mucho y Connor le advierte que está comenzando a ser obvio (y triste) [Tratie].
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **OVER AGAIN**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**

 **Karma**

* * *

 **T** ravis camina rápido lo que queda de la entrada a su habitación y a duras penas saluda a Dakota que está haciendo zapping en el living. Es viernes, _al fin_. Y tiene una cita en Skype que es imposible cambiar. Dakota ya no pregunta de qué va toda esa prisa, pues ha comprendido que se trata de una relación que jamás va a poder entender.

 _A menos que tengas un hermano que se llama Connor Stoll_. _O Connie_. _Mejor_ , _Connie_.

Y en verdad, sus compañeros de piso son una genialidad. A Dakota se le va un poco la olla con esa bebida que siempre olvida el nombre pero lo hace parecer vampiro y Will siempre les está revisando la temperatura sin darse cuenta, como si fuera parte de su sistema hacer chequeos médicos en piloto automático. Y es cierto, son un poco raros, pero no tiene una queja contra ellos. Ninguna. No es que sea fanático del orden (porque vivió casi toda su vida en la cabaña once, y vamos, ese lugar es caos) pero ellos siempre tienen todo inmaculado y eso le hace más fácil enfocarse en sus libros.

Generalmente el que cocina es él y Will, pero nadie le hace ascos al aseo y cree que podría arriesgar su vida por cualquiera de estos dos chavales si fuera necesario.

Medio año juntos y un montón de tiempo acompañandose en el insomnio mientras estudian, une a cualquiera. Así que, sí, está muy contento con su vida universitaria, pero sus pasos siguen siendo rápidos mientras se adentra en la habitación, porque una cosa son tus amigos y otra cosa es tu _hermano-mejor-amigo_.

Tira la mochila a la cama empotrada y se sienta en la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio. Sus dedos tamborileando en la madera hacen el preludio al portátil encendiéndose. Abre Skype y de inmediato tiene una llamada entrante. Los ojos azules de su hermano son lo primero que nota y luego, una sonrisa.

—Qué onda, hermanote —saluda Connor.

La sonrisa se crea sola; su hermano tiene ese efecto en él, de provocar sonrisas. No se avergüenza de decir que lo echa de menos. Siempre se lo dice, antes de comenzar a contar su día. Abre la boca y Connor asiente, como si ya lo supiera, los rizos le caen en la frente y tiene la nariz algo roja por el resfrío que le comentó ayer en la mañana por mensajes.

—Yo también —murmura, porque Connor sí es de los que se incomoda y es divertido hasta cierto punto que no le avergüence hacer competencias de quién se pone los vaqueros más rápido _casi_ en bolas y decir _te quiero_ o alguna cursilada como esta, haga que se le pegue la lengua al paladar.

Travis niega antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa y suspirar mientras sus dedos juguetean con un lápiz con cabeza de Bymax. Su hermano es _tan_ raro.

—Julia me va a volver loco —dice Connor exasperado, después de 30 segundos de silencio, puede ver el fondo de la cabaña en penumbras y el rostro de su hermano levemente iluminado por la luz del portátil—. ¡Nosotros no éramos así!

Ambos se miden a través de la cámara ligeramente pixelada y sonríen levemente, en conjunto y con una sincronía que hasta unos gemelos o mellizos le deben tener envidia.

—Claro que lo éramos.

Connor se toma su tiempo, pone una sonrisa perezosa y luego, muerde su labio y Travis sabe que ahí viene esa expresión de cordero degollado que echa de menos y que a la vez odia un poquito. Porque, _joder_.

Ni siquiera pueden decir _hola_ como unas personas normales. No. Hablan como si se hubieran pillado hace cinco minutos en el living y ahora Connor fuera a hablar a su habitación porque se aburre.

—Hasta que te fuiste.

Y ahí está su hermano menor. Traga saliva, como cada vez desde hace seis meses y por unos segundos no sabe qué decir porque lo siente cierto, pero luego de esas palabras, siempre, _siempre_ aparece un brillo de orgullo que ha visto en Connor y que nunca ha sabido qué hizo para merecerlo. Travis a veces piensa que se lo reclama en serio, pero no es más que una paranoia suya. Su hermano jamás haría algo como eso.

—¡Y me dejaste con mis hermanas! —continua, Connor. Fingiendo estar ajeno a esa cara que pone Travis.

—Es algo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, _capitán_.

Lo empezó a llamar así después que se fue. Después de que Connor tuvo que asumir la capitanía de la cabaña completamente. Le hace especial gracia que Connor arrugue su nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable. Se ve que aún no le hace gracia que le llame Connie, o capitán. Y menos, _¡oh, capitán, mi capitán_!

—Y encima te fuiste con tu _novieta_ —refunfuña cual señor de edad, y luego una sonrisa gigante se estira en sus labios, llena de curiosidad mal disimulada—. ¿Qué tal?

—Me ha ido decente en el exámen —dice con una sonrisa, aunque sabe que su hermano no se refiere a eso—. Pensé que me iría un poco a la mierda, pero no.

Connor frunce sus labios en una mueca que lo hace reír un poco. Intenta no poner esa cara, pero ni siquiera sabe cuál es. De, _no voy a hablar de eso_ , le dice Connor que se llama. Desearía que le hiciera una pantomima, pero probablemente no lo hará, porque su hermano es maquiavélico y adora hacerle sufrir. Lo más ridículo del asunto es que _de verdad_ no sabe qué decir. Porque no ha pasado nada con Katie. Nada. Y lo único que lo hace pensar es en lo triste que es que no le hable una mierda y Connor le diga _novieta_. Cómo si ella le dijera algo más allá de _hola_.

Y si Katie no fuera tan amable y bonita, la vida sería más fácil. Y justa. Y supone que debe ser su karma porque él ha sido (fue) un imbécil con ella toda su vida y ahora ella lo ha perdonado y quedaron como amigos. La palabra le chirría cuando la escucha. Pero sabe que es mejor que nada. Aunque a veces lo preferiría. Sólo cuando quiere tomar su mano en la facultad, o cuando quiere pasar la mano por su cintura porque tiene esa necesidad crónica de estar como una sanguijuela. _Estoy tan jodido._

Suspiran. Su hermano pone esa cara de _te lo dije_ , que acepta porque se la merece.

—Te dije que dejaras esas bromas estúpidas, hermanito —comenta Connor, mordiéndose el labio y probablemente las palabras—. ¿Y qué tal estuvo todo? Hablo en serio, cómo te fue con Katie.

—Genial —dice con desgana, lo que hace que _genial_ pierda su denotación.

Katie Gardner, su karma. Su hermano lo mira con algo parecido a la lástima, que lo hace mirar a su habitación unos segundos antes de que la voz de Connor lo haga devolver la vista al monitor.

—Podrías decirle —opina, y desearía que todo fuera así de fácil como dice su hermano—. O podrías callarlo todo y seguir con lo que sea que te tiene torturado, solo, porque no me quieres contar.

A veces desea la facilidad que tiene su hermano para transformar todo en algo fácil. Él dice _podrías decirle_ , así como si nada. Y _en verdad_ , es fácil, pero no está preparado para un rechazo. Aún no.

O también desearía esa facilidad que tiene para convertirlo todo en una broma que hace distenderse el ambiente. Nadie se enoja con Connor más de un día. _Hola Katie, en realidad nunca estuve tratando de hacerte bromas porque quería molestarte, aunque te molesté porque soy imbécil, en realidad era porque me_ gustabas… _Aún, de hecho_. _No me pongas hiedra venenosa en el somier_. _Recuerda a Connor, por favor_. Sí, claro.

Ojalá le hiciera caso. No. _Ojalá no se dé cuenta_. _Porque si soy tan obvio como dicen Dakota y Will, voy mal_. Sus compañeros de piso lo notaron la segunda vez que llegó, después de encontrarse con Katie por casualidad paseando por Nueva Roma. _Vale, quizá no tanta casualidad_ , _pero no es mi culpa que Nueva Roma sea considerablemente pequeña_.

Parpadea, su hermano lo mira con expresión paciente. También bosteza, y él se pregunta cuánto tiempo estuvo a su aire y por qué no le dijo algo sobre que debería espabilar. Abre la boca, pero no para preguntar eso.

—¿Por qué no te vienes el fin próximo de semana? Puedo instalar el colchón inflable.

—¿Tú dormirás ahí? —bromea Connor con una sonrisa perezosa que lo hace sentir un poco culpable, son las… mira el reloj colgado en la pared, doce de la noche. Hubieran quedado a las ocho si no hubiera tenido que terminar un trabajo para el lunes del cuál tenía todo fríamente calculado (horas de estudio y de trabajo cronometradas perfectamente) o al otro día, pero Connor insistió y jamás le ha dicho que no a su hermano—. Voy. Tengo que avisar a Quirón y a mamá, pero sí. Quiero.

Esa noticia es suficiente para hacer su noche más amena, a pesar de que son las doce y está hecho polvo por el estudio y los trabajos. Llevan un mes viéndose las caras sólo por Skype, así que ya estaba bueno.

—Si quieres puedo decirle a Will que vaya con su novio por ahí y que te deje la cama.

Frunce la nariz después de quedarse en blanco unos segundos. Travis se ve muy tentado a hablar un poco sobre la vida amorosa de su hermano menor ya que ha sacado a una de las parejas más cursis de ambos campamentos y probablemente del mundo. No cree que su hermano lo haya hecho con esa intención, realmente, pero es una buena forma de enterarse. Lamentablemente, Connor reacciona más rápido.

— _Puaj_. No. No quiero saber qué me puedo encontrar, me caen bien pero… no.

Se ríe aunque suena como una foca ahogándose. Le falta aplaudir; por suerte, no tiene aletas. Mira el calendario que tiene al lado de la lámpara de escritorio y se resigna. La fecha de su exámen de cálculo está próxima, quiere golpearse contra la pared, pero se conforma con un suspiro derrotado.

—Pero me vas a tener que dejar estudiar el viernes —advierte, muy a su pesar.

Él hubiera deseado tener una maratón de Harry Potter y un poco de comida chatarra. O pizza de la novia de Dakota, _larga historia_ , antes de hacer ejercicios de cálculo. Sobre todo, si su hermano está cerca.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué voy a llegar ese día? —se queja Connor, un parpadeo se demora más de lo normal y Travis está tentado a echarlo a dormir a pesar de que no se han visto el careto en toda la semana—. Mejor me voy el sábado.

—Ni modo, me como los MMs solo… —suspira, fingiendo tristeza. A pesar del sueño, la mirada de Connor brilla como la de un depredador.

—Por eso digo que llegaré el viernes y no te molestaré —rectifica, sonriendo. Todo mejillas y cara adorable. Su hermano _es tan manipulador_.

Hablan media hora más. Hablan del nuevo chisme del Campamento Mestizo (porque en el fondo Connor también adora chismosear) que va sobre Miranda saliendo con Pólux (al parecer) y también de que el entrenamiento estuvo demoledor. Hablan del profesor de Travis, que se parece al loco profesor de _Los padrinos mágicos_ y él jura hacerle una foto y pasársela por WhatsApp. Cuentan su semana. Todo parece insustancial y a la vez relevante cuando están tan lejos. Y es ésto, _ésto_ , lo que echa más de menos. Contarse la rutina en la noche, a media voz.

Hablan hasta que Travis no puede soportar ver sus ojos algo rojos del sueño y decide despedirse. Después de unos minutos, en los que ambos lo intentan pero siguen recordando cosas que decir, Connor finalmente dice _hasta el viernes_ y cortan la videollamada.

Son las una de la madrugada y se siente con pocos ánimos y mortalmente cansado, pero feliz. Cómo todos los viernes desde que empezó la Universidad.

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA.**

 **AL FINAL ME ANIMÉ CON TRATIE. Creo que se lo merecen, porque yo amo a los personajes secundarios y los Stolls son geniales. Además, porfa todes sabemos que Katie y Travis son la OTP. Pero, voy a ser sincera, en lo que estoy escribiendo, aún me cuesta verlos de pareja. Aunque, de eso se trata. Es difícil que alguien que te parece insoportable te empiece a gustar así que keep calm. AHÍ SE IRÁ VIENDO. POR MIENTRAS VOY A DISFRUTAR DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE TRAVIS Y CONNOR (Connor is my sunshine).**

 **En fin.**

 **¿QUÉ TAL? ¿REVIEWS? *aunque probablemente tenga dedazos***

 **Hasta la próxima actualización, besooos.**


	2. II

**II**

 **Hermanos**

Toda la semana había sido un tedio.

Trata de poner atención en las clases, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando su mente está divagando por distintas partes menos en las diapositivas que todo el resto de la gente escribe en sus cuadernos y portátiles como si se tratara de un mensaje divino.

Debería estar un poco más preocupado, porque Métrica y Estadística Descriptiva no se iba a pasar sola por magia divina. Y no es que fuera un genio o algo parecido _ejem Annabeth ejem_ así que, como el resto de los mortales debería haber movido los dedos sobre las teclas ya que se consiguió el mejor puesto en el salón (con el enchufe) y _por los dioses_ , anotar. Sin embargo, está ahí, tieso como un idiota —James le ha dado dos codazos ya para que haga algo y no ha sabido decirle siquiera _lo he pillado, pero no quiero_. Supone que James lo ha entendido porque ha dejado de hacerlo hace quince minutos— pensando en cosas como si queda leche blanca (la favorita de Connor) o hay que comprar. O si dejó corriendo el agua de la llave, porque siempre se le pasa comprobar (o pedir que lo arreglen, ya que está) si está correctamente cerrada y no goteando.

Desearía concentrarse más. _No va a aparecer en medio de una clase de_ Métrica en Estadística Descriptiva _para venir a verme_ , _por los_ dioses. Esto no es una mala película romántica. _Y es Connor_. _Nos veremos en la tarde noche como dijimos_.

Se recuerda eso en el receso y no funciona mucho; hasta que aparece Katie riendo y es todo un poquito mejor. Sus ojos verdes le sonríen primero y luego lo hacen sus labios. Sus pecas, _ella_ , producen un efecto balsámico que es inmediato. Lo siente cuando le sonríe de vuelta, cuando sus labios se estiran tanto que parece el Joker. Ella se acerca hundiendo un cuaderno en su bolso de niña pija y poniendo esfuerzo _estoy seguro_ para que quede todo revuelto y luego quejarse de su propio desorden.

—¿Qué hay? —escupe, casi como si las palabras hubieran estado esperando por salir desde hace eones.

 _Jamás me había sentido tan desesperado_. Porque podría decirle tuve un mal día y házmelo mejor y él trataría. Cómo fuera. Como esas películas cursis en las que los Patricks Veronas cantan frente a los clubes deportivos. _Así._

Aún no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta de que la quería. _O sea_ , _los mensajes_ _indiscretos de Connor me daban una pista_ , _pero vamos_. Le costó admitirlo. Porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

—La clase de Introducción a la la Evaluación Psicológica es un asco —dice Katie corriendo uno de sus mechones caoba de su cara.

—Si el nombre suena así de terrible… —bromea; le deja un espacio considerable a Katie para que se acomode y ella lo hace subiendo sus piernas para luego doblarlas en una pose de meditación de yoga, a ella le van esas cosas.

—Es terrible, te lo juro —suspira Katie y se desinfla como un globo—. Quería dormir a los diez minutos, si es que no antes, pero la prueba próxima vale el cuarenta por ciento de la nota.

No sabe cómo o cuando comienzan a caminar hacia los departamentos, porque estaba seguro de que estaban sentados hace unos minutos, pero la cosa es que lo está haciendo, mientras mira los adoquines de las calles y a Katie cada cierto tiempo.

—Te estoy aburriendo —dice ella deteniendo su discurso a media voz—. Lo siento, es sólo que _necesito_ decir lo mucho que odio a esa mujer.

Travis se ríe y la empuja levemente, amistoso. Ella le sonríe de vuelta.

—Entonces, después podemos hablar de la señora boa constrictor —El apodo lo hace bufar, nunca, en la historia de los apodos, había escuchado algo tan terrible. Ella lo mira indignada, pero decide continuar—. Hoy llega Connor, ¿Verdad?

—Aham.

—Lo echas de menos, eh, hermanito mayor.

—Es terrible no poder decirle a alguien que tiene que ir por la lata de bebida porque es el menor.

—Tiene pinta de que es un sufrimiento terrible —le saca la lengua—. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también, Katherine.

—Tú nunca hablas en serio, Stoll. Y por favor, deja de decirme Katherine.

—¡Pero así te llamas!

Katie suspira, terminará diciéndole _dime como quieras_ por agotamiento. Lo ve venir. Katie no dice nada, en vez de eso, devuelve su atención al frente.

—Estábamos hablando de tu hermano —señala, después de unos minutos en silencio—. Hasta ahora nunca habías estado tan separado de él. Es duro —sentencia, como si se tratara de él hablando, o ella hablando por él.

Travis sonríe, porque ella entiende sin siquiera tener que decirle. Se pregunta si es porque ella también echa en falta a Miranda, que es casi como su hermana biológica o sólo porque lo conoce. O porque es muy obvio.

Hablan un poco de camino a los departamentos, Katie se queja otra vez de _boa constrictor_ y ahí sí que puede escucharla atentamente. Terminan en un apacible silencio, de esos que todo el campamento, si los viera, se quedaría boquiabierto. Katie lo mira curiosa cuando se quita un mechón de cabello de su cara.

—Lo que te hacía falta a ti, era echar de menos a tu hermano —bromea ella, mordiéndose la sonrisa. La piel de sus labios se estira y Travis rueda los ojos para concentrarlos en otra acción.

—Qué graciosa.

—Y simpática —añade ella, burlona—. O sino, jamás podría haberte aguantado.

—¿Te he dicho ya que eres _muy_ graciosa?

Se terminan empujando por los hombros, y Katie suelta una risa ahogada cuando casi cae por culpa de un adoquín que se salió de su sitio. Resopla nerviosa y Travis casi por inercia toma su camiseta por detrás como si estuviera levantando a una muñeca de trapo.

—Al final así eres más considerado —susurra Katie. Aún imaginando que está estampada en el suelo.

—Tú sigues siendo igual de torpe, Katie.

Chasquea la lengua, fingiendo indignación y antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa amarilla pastel, se gira y me sonríe.

—Me agradas —admite, resueltamente—. Aunque más callado.

—Adiós, Kit-Kat.

 _Supongo que agradarle no está tan mal_. _No es tanto_ , _pero no está mal_. _Me agradas_. Es definitivamente mejor que insoportable. Mucho.

 **x**

Están acampando en el suelo de su habitación. La cama está ridículamente vacía y Connor le echa un vistazo con añoranza cada cinco minutos. El colchón inflable es blando, como una nube, pero una cama, es una cama.

Travis ahoga una risita después de la quinta vez que lo pilla mirando.

—Los chicos no te dejaron en paz —bromea recordando a la hora que llegó y que todos casi le saltaron encima—. Sospecho que era una excelente excusa para no tener que estudiar.

Connor bufa indignado, lo conoce tanto que sabe lo que está pensando _yo sí soy distracción por mí solito_. Su hermano a veces es tan… Connie, que no puede evitar ciertas cosas. Le agrada mucho que después de no verlo desde hace un par de semanas y _ya sé que soy exagerado_ no haya cambiado. Excepto su cabello, está más largo.

—Lo que más me ha agradado ha sido la pizza que trajo Dakota —admite Connor tocando su estómago y poniendo una expresión soñadora—. Creo que me voy a casar. Con una pizza. Sép.

—Se la pidió a su novia —Connor levanta una ceja—. Trabaja en una pizzería, básicamente nos da las sobras.

—Buenas sobras —apunta su hermano.

Omite decir que a veces le trae pizza con piña, porque su hermano estará ultrajado el fin de semana completo. Es un nazi de la pizza napolitana, a Travis le divierte pedir con champiñones, porque Connor finge que no le agrada y cuando cree que no se da cuenta, picotea las verduras con una cara culposa. Suspira; Connor se deja caer contra el colchón y mira el techo con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de unos diez minutos en silencio, aclara su garganta.

—Creo que ahora empezamos con las preguntas de rigor, Connor.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie —se apresura a afirmar; su languidez hace contraste con su tono—. No me interesa —aclara.

—Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿y Kayla?

—Somos amigos —responde, después de un minuto. Su cara de resignación le muestra la victoria _él tampoco nunca me dice no_ —. Sólo amigos.

Travis se muerde el labio inferior antes de continuar. No quiere sacar a relucir el tema porque Connor podría alejarse, pero lo menciona siempre que hacen Skype. Y sinceramente, se ha controlado bastante ya.

—¿Y qué pasa con Clovis?

—Está durmiendo.

La negativa tan cerrada abre su curiosidad. Su hermano parece darse cuenta, pues pone cara de sufrimiento. Cómo si le doliera recordarle a su hermano que no está saliendo con nadie.

—¿Y…?

—Vamos al campamento juntos, Travis. Lo sabes —la impaciencia se nota de inmediato. Connor se sienta a lo indio y lo mira desde las alturas—. Por favor, no te imagines cosas ni hagas nada estúpido. _No_ estamos saliendo. No voy a salir con nadie. No me interesa.

—Pero Clovis es lindo, le haces bromas y no se enoja mucho —insiste.

—Y es como un niño —rebate Connor con el ceño fruncido—. Y lo más importante no le intereso. Y… ¡ _Ta-da_! A mí tampoco.

Se sienta unos segundos sólo para dejarse caer y agregar el dramatismo suficiente, porque el suspiro solo, no sirve.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso del amor, Travis —dice cansado Connor—. Un tío me rompió el corazón una vez y creo que fue suficiente.

—Pero con Mindy hubiera funcionado —se queja Travis en su saco de dormir—. Por favor, no me digas que eres esa clase de cínico del amor.

—Mindy era mortal. No hubiera funcionado —replica Connor recordando a su primer amor—. ¿Y los cínicos del amor tienen clases?

—Eres del tipo que ama el amor en otros.

Connor se ríe. Todos sus dientes blancos reluciendo en las penumbras de su habitación. La lámpara hace que pueda ver ese deje de burla, y de tristeza, que hace que su corazón se apriete por unos segundos. Connor siempre hace que todo se trate de él, incluso cuando tuvo su corazón roto y Travis tuvo que recoger parte por parte, Connor sólo fingía felicidad para que su hermano estuviera tranquilo y ni siquiera aceptó hacerle una broma a su ex novio, porque creía que no era lo correcto. Esa es la clase de hermano que es él. Es esa clase de hombre.

Él no hubiera sido tan noble. Sobre todo porque su hermano lloró. Y su hermano no llora. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando vió que Jack no caía en la tabla con Rose. Ni una lágrima. Traga saliva, y rabia. Su hermano lo devuelve al presente y relaja sus puños que no supo en qué momento apretó.

—Tal vez —admite, cuando las risas disminuyen y busca el mando a distancia para apagar la televisión que murmura despacio alguna parte de Rápidos y furiosos 7 y que fue todo un éxito antes de que se aburrieran de mirar hacia arriba, donde el pequeño plasma está instalado—. ¿Crees que hubiéramos caído ambos en la cama?

—Ni se te ocurra subirte en la noche —advierte, aunque sabe que lo hará de todos modos—. Me niego a ser el único con dolor de espalda.

El cambio de tema no le pasa desapercibido. Connor nunca fue del tipo de personas que disfrutaban de hablar de sus líos amorosos verdaderos. Y lo entiende, porque son hermanos y él es más o menos el mismo tipo de persona, pero a veces le es difícil no comportarse como un imbécil con su hermano y empujarlo a decir cosas que no quiere, pero sabe que necesita. Connie a veces es un cabeza dura.

Trata de no pensar en el rostro de su hermano cubierto de lágrimas y después esa frialdad que resaltaba en sus rasgos. Su hermano siempre ha tenido ese tipo de rostro armonioso y simpático. Sus ojos son brillantes y su sonrisa amistosa. Después del incidente con el sujeto, él adquirió un aire altivo, que a Travis siempre le pareció como una advertencia de se mira pero no se toca. Fue terrible para él verlo. Quitaba el aliento. Parecía que toda la cabaña estaba en un funeral y era extraño ver ese tipo de expresión de su hermano. Todos aceptaron su reconstrucción después, y su desagrado a hablar temas amorosos, porque era Connor adolorido o una versión de Connor menos destruida y era mucho, mucho mejor que verlo con lágrimas. Y él siempre creyó que el otro chico, estaba demasiado adolorido para aparecer, pero que volvería, eventualmente. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, no ha visto ningún proceso de cambio. Sigue ayudando a sus hermanos pequeños en cualquier cosa y se ríe de las bromas de Alicia y Julia, pero no es lo mismo.

Su hermano menor revuelve su cabello y le dedica una mirada enternecida, como si él fuera el del corazón roto y no al revés. Se quedan en silencio.

—Travis —llama su atención Connor después de un rato en los que ambos miran al cielo de la habitación—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Connie. Pero eso no quita que siga queriendo hacerlo.

Connor le sonríe. Y él decide que seguirá preocupándose.

 **x**

 **Connor, más que Travis, tengo que admitirlo es mi rayo de luz. Pero los rayos de luz, también se ponen tristes, so, quería demostrarlo.**

 **No sé qué más decir, esto va algo lento, pero no creo que podría ponerlo de otra forma ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente! ¿Reviews?**


	3. III

**III**

 **Extraño**

Lleva más de un año y sigue teniendo ganas de llamar a su padre y contarle sobre la Universidad y todo lo que rodea, como si ellos no hubieran estado hablando casi todas las noches e intercambiando mensajes sobre Nueva Roma como un par de fans hablando sobre su serie favorita. _Es preciosa_ , _papá_. _Te lo juro_.

Está tan feliz, que es difícil creer que nunca vivió aquí. Es cierto que hay días que echa de menos el campo de fresas, a Miranda y Nyssa, pero no es una tristeza tan terrible. Y gracias a Leo, ahora las tres pueden comunicarse por móvil sin necesidad de tener una espada o algo a mano y decir hola y ¡ _mueran_! Al mismo tiempo. Ahorra bastantes confusiones.

Y aunque echa de menos también sus cultivos, se conforma con el bonsái que tiene en su habitación y que es lo suficientemente bonito y cautivador para mantenerla concentrada cuando requiere utilizar sus habilidades. Ayuda también en los jardines y plazas del campamento y Término parece encantado con los rosales que le hizo crecer en su pilar.

Mientras se prepara el té de la mañana, lee el periódico y los apuntes de su clase en una hora más. Contesta el mensaje a Miranda disculpándose por haberse dormido en medio de una discusión sobre Drew, quién le había contado a Sherman que salía en secreto con Pólux y en realidad era mentira (Sí, _así de enredado_. Podía ser invierno, pero el cotilleo no paraba en el campamento), cuando le llega otro mensaje.

 **[9: 45 AM** ] _**Stoll**_

Connor dice que lo vas a echar de menos. Y Will pregunta si vas a pasar a comer

 **[9:47 AM]**

Sin comentarios.

 **[ 9:47 AM]**

Yo llevo el postre ;-)

 **[9:49 AM]** _ **Stoll**_

Vale

Se queda mirando la conversación más de lo necesario. No es como si le hubiera mandado una respuesta en chino, vamos. Pero es que aún se sorprende de que ambos se comuniquen como gente civilizada. _Nos gritamos la mitad de nuestra vida y ahora preparamos almuerzos juntos_. Aún recuerda la la reacción de Miranda al enterarse de que eran amigos. _Bueno_ , _algo así_.

Estuvieron media hora conversando de lo increíble que era que ahora se llevasen bien y una hora completa de los pros y contras de una relación amistosa con él y terminaron en la redundancia de que era (es) extraño. Cómo si el león y el antílope se hubieran olvidado de su naturaleza y hecho amigos. A Miranda casi le dió un patatús cuando vio la selfie que Katie le envió y en dónde aparecían ellos dos y Connor desayunando en la cafetería que frecuentaban de camino a la universidad.

 _A ver_ , _no es como si fuera tan raro_. _Somos amigos_ , _o algo así_. _Y Connor insistió tanto que_ ¿ _por qué no_?

Pero de todos modos, muy en el fondo ella admite que es extraño. Aunque esas cosas ya están olvidadas. Llevan más de un año aquí, el suficiente para dejar de lado las jugarretas de su adolescencia y no es como si sólo ellos fueran los culpables. Katie también acepta su cuota de culpa al devolverle las bromas y seguirles el juego; como su abuela dice, las peleas son de dos. Y algunas veces sus bromas hasta eran divertidas, pero es _raro_. Después de un tiempo, dejó de importarle mucho lo que ellos hacían, lo que terminó por cansarlos al parecer, porque cuando ambos tenían diecisiete ellos dejaron de molestarse y ella recuerda exactamente cuando Travis le dijo feliz cumpleaños con una seriedad salida de funeral. Recuerda exactamente lo incómodo que fue y la sonrisa forzada que le regaló antes de que él se fuera con cara de alivio. _Ni que se hubiera salvado de ser enemigo de Hitler_.

Se pregunta por qué lo recuerda ahora, mientras apaga la pequeña radio que tiene en la cocina. Eso.

Cala el gorro negro hasta las orejas y se enfunda en su abrigo gris antes de cerrar la puerta y sigue sin saber.

El hábito de decir _¡Ya me voy!_ No se le ha quitado aunque nadie conteste ya, hay días en los que le resulta más triste que hoy. Cuando no se está mensajeando con su hermana, por ejemplo y cuando no está pensando en un montón de cosas.

—¡Katie!

Travis aparece en su visión con una sonrisa contagiosa que hace que sus labios se la devuelvan, él hace el amago de estirar el brazo y ella no alcanza a besarle la mejilla. Al final termina el saludo en un apretón de manos torpe y que Katie considera lo más ridículo que lleva del día. Lo hace pensar de nuevo en su feliz cumpleaños. Y en los diecisiete. Y en el sujeto que está a su lado.

—Buenos días Travis —dice, después de unos segundos de silencio. Teclea frenética cuando Miranda le actualiza sobre el drama. Y su mente rápidamente se desvía de lo anterior.

Travis la toma del codo cuando está a pasos de estrellarse con una fuente de la ciudad y empaparse hasta los huesos; Katie le dedica una sonrisa agradecida. _Con lo que me resfrío, seguro hubiera salido hecha un saco de mocos_.

—Podrías mirar el camino —le sugiere Travis, y ella niega antes de enganchar su brazo al de él.

—Tengo ahora a mi guía —murmura antes de pulsar el audio que Miranda le envía, furiosa, porque al parecer, las mayúsculas no fueron suficientes.

El audio, estridente, está lleno de palabrotas. Travis se ríe a carcajadas con las ocurrencias y a Katie sólo le da apuro que su hermana sepa tantos insultos en idiomas antiguos. _Ni siquiera sabía que eso podía ser utilizado como insulto, por Deméter_.

—Miranda tiene boca de camionero —dice Travis después de unos minutos. Aún siente su cuello rojo y _odia_ la vergüenza ajena como odia las risitas que escucha de las chicas que vienen atrás—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Drew —cuando Travis levanta las cejas, ella se apresura a aclarar—. Se ha inventado que ella y Pólux están saliendo, _ellos_. Y que Sherman era un monigote o algo así. Sólo para desestabilizar a Sherman porque es Sherman, ¿sabes? Y Miranda está furiosa.

Después de unos segundos se da cuenta de que Travis no sabe sobre Sherman porque no han sido amigos toda la vida y menos han ido enganchados del brazo como los mejores amigos del mundo alguna vez aparte de hoy. Se ve tentada a soltarlo, pero desiste al constatar que no es _incómodo_.

—¿Porque Sherman le creyó?

—¡Claro que no! —se escandaliza Katie y se suelta de un tirón al mover sus manos de un lado a otro—. Está furiosa porque cree que no ha sido sólo para desestabilizar a Sherman, es que cree que le gusta. O sea, Sherman y Miranda llevan un montón de novios, y ninguno duda del otro, es por eso que no ha terminado todo fatal, por eso y porque a él no le afecta la vocecita de Drew.

—Ah —Travis se rasca la nuca y suspira—. Connor me contó sobre Miranda y Pólux saliendo.

Boquea unos segundos, perpleja.

—¡Pero si yo me he enterado recién! Y de todas formas es mentira —señala Katie antes de hacer una mueca orgullosa e indignada, como si la estuvieran insultando a ella misma y a su pareja—, así que dile a Connor que pase _ese_ dato verídico.

—Sí, señora.

Aunque Travis dice que le avisará, Katie se encarga ella misma de enviarle un audio a Connor explicándole lo que sucedió correctamente y lo que tiene que decir como si Connor fuese el enviado mismo de los cotilleos.

Después de eso, caminan en un apacible silencio antes de adentrarse en una cafetería para celíacos que huele demasiado bien. Se compra unas medialunas mientras que Travis sólo pide un café y ella se atreve a beber de su café cuando él picotea uno de sus pasteles. Travis se queja todo el camino a la universidad sobre la canela que hay y el por qué no debería seguir echándola cuando Katie se da cuenta de que discuten por tonterías y más bien es para hacerse reír (aunque ella más bien pone los ojos en blanco) y no porque a Travis el condimento le moleste demasiado.

—Es que en serio, podría ser alérgico a la canela —sisea él cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, pero no lo eres —resopla Katie más divertida de lo que querría admitir.

—No. Pero podría serlo. Es decir, los que comen chocolate y son alérgicos no tienen reacciones con tan poco.

Ni siquiera tiene idea de si lo que él dice es verdad, porque Travis siempre tiene esa mirada de que está jugando contigo y es difícil de decir _qué es cierto_ cuando hablan. Katie no quiere preguntar pero:

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tenía un tío, que era lo más gracioso que te vas a pillar por ahí, te lo juro, los Años Nuevos son los mejores cuando está contando anécdotas —Katie lo mira impaciente, porque Travis siempre desviaría en las historias que involucran a su familia, como si tuviera la necesidad patológica de hinchar el pecho con cada cosa guay que ellos hacen, como si se tratase de un padre orgulloso que siempre muestra las fotos de sus nietos que guarda en su cartera—, y una vez nos contó que tenía una una novia que era alérgica al chocolate y que una vez le regaló... adivina qué.

—Chocolate —suspira Katie dándose una palmada en la frente.

Él corre en auxilio de su tío que resulta ser _un pavo_ , _mira que regalar algo que te da alergia_.

—Llevaban poco tiempo, oye. Y uno no comienza a salir y pega una lista en el refrigerador de "Cosas que me dan alergia o me dan dolor de estómago", así que mi tío no sabía eso todavía. Pero en fin, recapitulando —se limpia con la servilleta que le pusieron en la bolsa de papel antes de pararse en un basurero y echar todo, el vaso vacío hace un sonido hueco y ambos continúan su camino—, que él me contó que su novia adoraba el chocolate aunque le diera alergia, así que ella comió igual y sólo le salieron granitos cerca de la boca, pero, dice que tuvo que hacerla parar, porque podía ser que se hubiera ahogado o algo.

—¿Por qué comería algo que me hiciera salir granitos? —se pregunta Katie frunciendo el entrecejo.

Travis se encoge de hombros en el ademán más desinteresado que ha conocido. Le sorprende la capacidad que tiene para demostrar que no entiende sólo con sus hombros.

—No sé, Kit-Kat. Yo personalmente no lo haría.

—Ya, ni yo. Pararte digo.

—Qué cruel, y yo que pensé que tú me harías el boca a boca —dice Travis insinuante.

Ambos comprenden que no está hablando sobre salvar su vida, _precisamente_. Pero también comprenden el tono. En broma. Katie lo hace. De verdad que sí.

Así que ella ni siquiera sabe el porqué. Porque se le ocurre devolver las palabras en vez de tener su típico silencio como cada vez que han quedado en una situación como ésta, pero de repente, sus labios y su cabeza piensan en algo que decir. Y es _tan incómodo_.

—Nah. Si quiero comerte los labios, no necesito hacer algo como eso.

Su sangre parece explotar en el cuello cuando está terminando de decir «eso», como si después de haberlo dicho se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que dijo. _A ver_ , _que no es que considere terrible coquetear, o algo_. _Pero es Travis_. _Encima_ , Travis se descoloca, su boca se abre ligeramente, sorprendido de haber recibido una contestación y tan directa, además. Pero su sorpresa parece mutar a diversión _su expresión permanente_ , _al parecer_ y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa que le causa escalofríos, como si estuviera preparando una contestación muy buena.

—Tienes razón. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Se muerde el interior de su mejilla y sus puños se aprietan dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo; él la observa de reojo, con la sonrisa aún colgando de sus labios y ella lo siente. La línea. Delgada y peligrosa. El ambiente se enrarece para ella a pesar de que él actúa como siempre. Y ahí está la barrera y Katie no lo había pensado mucho pero Travis Stoll actúa extraño.

Lleva actuando extraño desde hace un montón de tiempo con ella y acaba de notarlo.

—No voy a hacerlo —se escucha hablar, la garganta apretada, Travis enfoca su atención en ella y ambos se detienen en medio de la calle, le parece más dramático de lo que debería ser, porque están _en broma, no te comas la cabeza, Katie_. _Travis adora jugar contigo y adora_ tontear, porque es su problema crónico, no porque te vaya a invitar a salir. _Y no quieres salir con_ él—. Te imaginas que termino colada por un delincuente.

Travis se relaja a su lado. Y aunque ella todavía se siente extraña, le dedica una sonrisa bromista, con todo el esfuerzo que puede.

—Voy a pensar que haría tu vida interesante.

Katie suelta una risita; ya están dentro de la universidad y ni siquiera sabe cuándo llegaron a su aula. Travis aún parece divertido por su atrevimiento, es bien sabido que no es del tipo de personas que suelta comentarios así. Ondea la mano y cuando él se gira, ella vuelve a hablar.

—¿Qué emoción más necesito?

No está segura de si él escuchó, pero cree que está bien. Es una pregunta demasiado _no_. _No quiero_ _saber realmente_. _Está bien así_.

Sí, está bien.

 **x**

Will le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa antes de preguntarle cómo le ha ido. Por suerte, ya no tiene ese crush que tenía en él cuando eran pequeños en el Campamento Mestizo, o no podría hablar como lo hace. Will Solace es un chico agradable y simpático; y a Katie llega a preocuparle realmente las ojeras que hay bajo sus ojos tanto como a su novio, que le echa miradas llenas de reproche cada dos por tres.

—Oye, di Angelo. Si sigues así te va a dar tortícolis.

—Y si tú sigues así, te va a dar un desmayo.

Katie apoya en silencio a Nico, que parece cansado de estar callado. Travis a su lado silba por lo bajo, si no hubiera estado antes, estaría un poco nerviosa por estar frente a una _pelea_ de Nico y Will, pero ellos ya se han enfrascado en una burbuja antes en su presencia al igual que Dakota y Travis, por lo que los comensales no se detienen. Travis le pide la ensalada a Dakota y él se la entrega sin siquiera levantar la vista para ver la confrontación de Nico y Will.

—Lo dices por experiencia propia, ¿verdad?

—Idiota.

Katie se desconecta; ellos siguen reclamando pero no se preocupa, su rutina le es tan familiar que sabe que no pasará nada realmente grave. Ellos parecen disfrutar de esa pequeña competencia verbal y es demasiado íntimo como para mirarlos fijamente. No dicen nada de pareja, pero es... _Wow_. Travis se queja _joder ahí van_ cuando ellos se acercan y se besan, como si no hubieran estado tirándose pullas hace unos minutos.

—No puedo creer que siempre quieran darse el lote —balbucea el de ojos azules y le da una colleja en la nuca. Mientras él se soba, continúa—. Es que de verdad, _siempre_.

Nico le enseña el dedo corazón, no muy interesado o con ganas de separarse y Katie se ríe.

—Se quieren, ¿cuál es el problema, amargado? —susurra.

—No tengo problemas —refunfuña Travis y frunce sus cejas—, pero, al menos sería más normal si fueran unos moñas y no estuvieran discutiendo antes de besarse.

—Creo que cada uno tiene sus formas —admite Katie suavemente; mira su plato con una sonrisa cuando ve a la pareja hablándose con cariño nuevamente.

Se pregunta si alguna vez llevará ese ritmo con alguien _aunque no tengo ritmo porque tropiezo cuando bailo o camino o respiro_ , si todas las relaciones llevan a lo mismo y al final todas terminan haciendo maratones de la misma película o si en realidad, cada una es un mundo, porque a pesar de sus relaciones, siente que no sabe mucho sobre ellas o el amor, en realidad. Y es confuso porque en todo el resto requiere de _ejercitar_. Y ésto es básicamente percepción. Y siempre se ha sentido _tan_ torpe para eso. Podría tenerlo en frente, bailando charleston con un cartel de neón y no se daría cuenta de que _bueno, aquí pasa algo_. Y es más fácil cuando le dicen, porque así deja de comerse la cabeza (cuando tiene una ligera sospecha) con un: ¿Será que exagero? ¿O es verdad? ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si en realidad yo estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay?

—Es verdad —cede Travis, el tenedor a punto de entrar en la boca y una hoja de lechuga colgando de ese tridente—. Yo regalo conejos de chocolate en los tejados de cabañas.

Se tiene que reír para no demostrar cómo eso le hace maquinar su cabeza y enciende sus alertas.

—A veces a la gente le gusta que se los pongas en canastos —bromea, aunque siente su ensalada César pesar como una piedra en su estómago y cero ganas de bromear porque se viene el quebradero de cabeza—. Y que se los pases en la mano.

—Bueno —suspira Travis—, no todo me puede salir bien siempre, sabes.

—Primer defecto del señor perfecto.

El mohín burlesco es totalmente necesario. Él parece más concentrado en ser exagerado, así que no le presta demasiada atención.

—¿Y cuál es?

—El flirteo —comenta después de unos segundos, levantando sus cejas con gracia.

Travis mastica en silencio y Katie cree que hasta ahí llegará su conversación _y que fue casi un flirteo madre mía_ , pero se olvida de que a él le encantan los silencios dramáticos y claro, otra vez, no se quedará atrás.

—Pues tú tampoco lo haces bien que digamos, Katie...

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo hiciera bien.

Will levanta sus cejas, observándola con una sonrisa y se la devuelve, ligeramente tensa. Recoge el plato, y agradece la comida antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Agradece la soledad del lugar. También el agua corriendo.

—¡Yo voy a lavar! —se ofrece.

Agradece que nadie le diga nada y acepten, supone que tiene que ver con que le quitó un turno a alguien y esa persona está agradecida. En realidad no entiende mucho. Y bueno, tiene tantas cosas que pensar, que probablemente dejará esa cuestión para otro día. O otra vida.

 **x**

 **¡HOLA** **, HOLA** ( **A quién me esté leyendo) Aquí por fin, tengo un capítulo**. **Éste me costó más que los dos primeros y es que ya había contado que soy un fiasco con los fics largos en general** **, así que.**

 **Pero ya vale de hablar del sudor y de las lágrimas que me costó /broma, mejor, ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ? AL FIN PARECE QUE ALGO SE ESTÁ COCINANDO. Me encantó redactar desde la visión de Katie, porque amo a Travis, pero Katie is my girl ¿algún review? ¿Algún dedazo? Probablemente encuentre alguno después de una relectura, así que meh.** **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. BESOOOS.**


	4. IV

**IV**

 **Noche de chicos (y chica)**

Es como tener un grupo personal de guarda espaldas. O algo así. O chicos. En realidad eso. Porque Will sonríe mucho para ser un tipo malo y Dakota está un poco en las nubes, ¿Travis? _Ufff_. Él único que tiene pinta de que te va a romper los huesos es Nico. Excepto cuando está con Will, porque ahí parece un gato buscando amor, pero en fin, lo que trata de decir es que nunca había estado con tantos chicos y descubre que no le molesta. Ninguno de ellos. Le agrada la época de estudios, cuando están en el departamento de los chicos y Will les prepara algo, mientras Dakota trata de poner atención en el juego de Uno para que Travis no le mire las cartas y que está siendo una odisea, al parecer.

—¡Uno! —dice, rápidamente antes de que el par pueda abrir la boca y arruinar su racha ganadora porque _vale_ , _estamos apostando barras de_ Hershey's, pero ganar en algo siempre es motivo de celebración y _por los dioses_ , _son_ Hershey's—. Soy la reina del UNO, chicos. Lo siento si les pateo el trasero.

Escucha a Will reírse mientras le pasa un cuenco a cada uno lleno de helado de piña y galletas. Travis hace una broma de la comida sana y todos se ríen. A Katie toda la situación se le hace salida de una comedia con risas grabadas, pero no puede estar más feliz. El receso le ha hecho bien, porque está frita de tanto estudio. Aunque ame su carrera, eso no quita que esté cansadísima de Psicología del desarrollo y de las clases.

—Ya me aburrí —se queja Travis, y se recuesta en el suelo, echa las cartas sobre la mesa ratona y pasa sus brazos por detrás de su cuello—. Ya nos has despedazado suficiente, Kit-Kat. Estarás contenta.

—Nah, aún me falta _desplumarte_ un poquito más —bromea, imitando la sonrisa de Travis—. Te la estoy cobrando por todos esos años de bromas, Travis. Te toca aguantar.

Travis se sienta rápidamente, tan rápido, que su pie se mueve de forma inconsciente y remueve la mesa ratona y los cuencos y su cabeza gira, mareado. Pero no sería él si no se repusiera rápido.

—Yo creí que me habías perdonado, Gardner. Pero resulta que sólo estás guardando el odio en tu corazón.

Katie se tiene que reír, porque todo en Travis es tan ridículo, y no puede entender cómo lo hace; como una acusación como esa, se transforma en algo que es casual y casi de broma. Se muerde el labio, sorprendida de repente de darse cuenta de que en su pecho, florece un sentimiento de admiración, porque ella es un tipo de persona totalmente diferente. _Quién me viera y quién me_ ve, se burla. A Travis no le pasa desapercibida la sonrisa, pero no le dice nada.

—Si tuviera de eso —señala, terminando con el juego y reclamando sus Hershey's, Dakota parece demasiado preocupado por el Kool-Aid para sentirse triste por la derrota (o su conversación)—, tú estarías en la ruina.

—Lo estoy —se queja Travis—, las fotocopias no se pagan solas, ¿sabes?

Antes de poder reclamar con él, Dakota parece devolverse al mundo. Ella quiere limpiar la comisura de sus labios, pero se contenta con pasarle una servilleta. Los ojos casi violetas de Dakota la miran sorprendidos, como si recién hubiera caído en cuenta de que ganó. Le causa simpatía, a pesar de los quejidos de Travis, indignado, Katie le da un trozo de su barra de chocolate _y no_ , _pesado_ , _a ti no_.

—Felicidades por la Katie, Victoria —dice Dakota, sus ojos se ven vidriosos, aclara su garganta—. Digo, por la victoria, Katie. Tú no te llamas Victoria.

—Colega, tienes que dejar esa cosa por hoy —sisea Travis, quitándole el envase de bebida y alejándolo de las manos de Dakota que reclaman de vuelta su tónico—. No, no. Que luego Willy nos echa la bronca y no hay quién lo pare.

Dakota suelta una risotada y asiente. Se pregunta cómo es que puede pasar tan rápido a ese estado. Sabe que no está ebrio, pero a veces lo parece y le preocupa porque ahora _puede_ comprar alcohol. Y necesitan, todos, controlarlo.

—Dakota, cariño —susurra, su voz se vuelve suave, Dakota la observa, sus ojos enfocados en ella y su boca levemente entreabierta—. Vamos a acostarte, ¿vale?

Siente los ojos de Travis (le son, lamentablemente, inconfundibles), taladrar su nuca mientras el hijo de Baco se dedica a asentir suavemente. Se levanta, se intenta poner recto y camina hacia la habitación; Will aparece justo y lo dirige a la habitación preocupado por su estado, así que Katie vuelve a acomodar su trasero en el suelo.

Travis le sonríe, burlón.

—Katie, _cariño_ —el tono es tan desagradable (aunque no malicioso, lo que es todo un talento, porque hace poco ella era fiel creyente de que lo desagradable era también malvado), que Katie se ve en la obligación de fruncir el ceño—. Te vas a arrugar como una pasa.

—Eres tan estúpido —resopla, _y tan crío_. Como estos niños que creen que los que pelean se aman o algo así—. Encima bruto, utiliza los apelativos cariñosos como corresponde.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero creo que mejor no.

La sonrisa de Travis le da siempre tanta mala espina. Aunque él se calla, parece no ser tan elocuente después de que no hay gente. Un gallito. Sin espectadores, no tiene gracia, al parecer. Si no fueran amigos ahora y no estuvieran en tregua, probablemente le haría alguna broma pesada sólo por eso, pero realmente, no está para bromas con el poco tiempo que tiene y que lo usa para respirar.

—Ha sido decirme cariño y darme cuenta de que no te pega, Stoll.

—No te creas, todo lo que yo digo es arte, Kit-Kat. Pero es incomprendido, soy abstracto, ¿sabes?

—No me gusta el arte abstracto —sentencia, y está vez habla en serio.

Travis se ríe, como si tuviera una broma privada muy buena, su humor fluctúa. Lo nota y se ve tentada a preguntarle qué le hace tanta gracia, pero él le estira la mano para ayudarle, ella se la toma y el momento pasa. Cuando ambos están recogiendo los cuencos de comida y los llevan al fregadero, Katie no puede dejar de pensar de que él le ayudó a parar sólo para que ella no hiciera una pregunta.

No debería abrir su curiosidad, pero lo hace.

 **x**

Terminan a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, es temprano para haber tenido tantos descansos y tanta materia, así que Katie supone que llegando a casa, repasará, porque tiene tanta cafeína en su sistema que sabe que aunque vaya a su confortable y super genial cama, no va a dormir precisamente. Y aunque el panorama de poner Netflix en su portátil y acurrucarse viendo alguna cosa por ahí suena muy tentador, sabe que será tan productivo como un hijo de Hipnos al lado de una cama. O sea no mucho, por no decir nada.

Guarda las cosas en su bolso con tranquilidad. Ya se ha despedido de Will y Dakota ya estará en su quinto sueño, así que no se preocupa en despertarlo. Travis sin embargo, y a pesar de su insistencia no se va a dormir y le dice que la acompañará a su casa. _No se trata de creer que las mujeres_ , _o tú_ , _no puedan defenderse solas_ , _Kit-Kat_. _Es que seguramente no pueda dormir y necesito gastar energía en algo_ , _y si te dejo en tu casa_ , _tengo caminata y compañía_. _Las noches son muy tristes solas_ , _Gardner_. Terminó diciéndole que sí por cansancio, qué bien se haría a ella misma peleando con el abogado del diablo. Así que aquí están.

La noche es fría y agradece haber traído una bufanda, porque así, al menos sus orejas están tibias. A pesar de lo que uno podía creer, Nueva Roma no está silenciosa. Al menos, no la cuidad. Los _pubs_ nocturnos tienen sus letreros prendidos y llenos de invitaciones a noches de música, baile, comida y bebidas. A diferencia de dónde se alojan los legionarios, quienes tienen luces apagadas y cortinas echadas. Es un paralelismo muy extraño de ver y no puede evitar pensar en su hogar y cómo de diferentes son ambos campamentos.

—Si esto hubiera sido el Campamento Mestizo, estaríamos siendo devorados por las arpías o enviados a fregar platos —comenta, divertida.

Una pareja de novios, sale tambaleante y feliz en la vida nocturna, ambos los miran y ella suspira. Es una noche preciosa, realmente. Y merece ser disfrutada. Travis parece pensar lo mismo, porque toma asiento en una banca y palmea a su lado. Mira el cielo. Sus rizos caen por su frente y con la poca luz de las farolas amarillas y la oscuridad del cielo, se ven oscuros.

—Creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan del Júpiter —dice Travis, bajito.

—¿Qué? —susurra Katie, perdida.

No sabe porque imita su tono si hay ruido a su alrededor, no mucho, pero no están solos, así que no deben temer de ser descubiertos. Sólo son otro par de semidioses en medio de una ciudad en su vida nocturna.

Travis la mira fijamente por lo que le parece una eternidad, y le cuesta entender todavía de que están hablando, hasta que después de unos segundos más, el hijo de Hermes devuelve su mirada al cielo y a las relucientes estrellas.

—La noche.

—Es preciosa —admite Katie, con voz ahogada cuando levanta la vista también.

Ella es más de días y de sol, las noches le son poco disfrutables, generalmente. No puede trabajar con sus plantas _no muchas_ , _al menos_ , no ve nada y bueno. Pero esto es... Deslumbrante. No sabía que el cielo pudiera verse así, por lo menos no en California. O en cualquier estado, todos tan sucios. Pero esto, esto quita el aliento.

—Sí —suspira, Travis.

Katie sigue mirando el cielo.

—Creo que Zeu-- Júpiter —se corrige rápidamente, porque aunque técnicamente ya son lo mismo y sus esencias ya se han unido, a todos les parece más fácil dejar los nombres—, debió hacer algo para que el cielo se viera así.

Él, hace un sonido que suena como a _mmsí_ , pero se da cuenta de que no le está prestando demasiada atención, porque está concentrado en el cielo. Ella mira el perfil de Travis, ahora que parece distraído. Sus manos están apoyadas lo más atrás que se pueden en la banca y le sirven de apoyo a su cuerpo. Su mentón está alzado y sus ojos relucen. Le impone bastante. Cambia mucho cuando está así. Le da la impresión de que ahora es más real que cuando está bromeando. Se muerde el labio.

—Me gusta poder mirar la noche —dice Travis, de repente. Katie creyó que no lo escucharía más ésta noche, así que presta atención—. Todos creen que sólo robamos, pero también somos viajeros y amamos las estrellas.

Le hace sentir culpa, porque ella también pensaba eso, olvidando parte de la identidad de Travis y lo siente, de verdad que sí, pero _no es mi culpa_ , sólo lo recuerda robando y haciendo bromas, _siempre haciendo bromas_.

Ahora es fácil ya que lo sabe. Verlo. A él. Con Connor. Acampando en el patio, o en el living de su casa, con una carpa improvisada de sábanas que sacaron a escondidas de ese mueble donde se guardan paños de cocina, toallas y ropa de cama, ayudándose con los sillones y cobijados en la oscuridad con una linterna, comiendo galletas robadas de una alacena y contado historias. La imagen la hace sonreír.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan en silencio. Tampoco es que le importe mucho. El silencio le parece cómodo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Travis se levanta y se planta frente a ella, es de pies ligeros. Siempre lo olvida.

—Seamos amigos —pide, ella baja su vista y lo encuentra con la mano extendida. Ayudándola a pararse.

Se ríe en medio de la noche. En medio de la nada, pero toma su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazan, y se aprietan unos segundos antes de deslizarse y volver a caer a sus costados. Se miran.

—Creí que lo éramos —dice Katie, antes de comenzar a avanzar. Travis no se demora en seguirla.

—Cierto. Lo somos.

Llegan a la casa amarilla con paso lento. Un día en el que Katie hubiera estado apurada, habrían tomado diez minutos máximo, ¿ahora? Probablemente se hayan demorado el doble. Atrasando el tiempo, acortando el sueño. Aportando cansancio.

Se detienen ambos frente a la reja blanca que poco tiene que ver con la arquitectura romana. Katie se ve tentada a hacerlo pasar antes de darse cuenta de que son más de las dos y media de la madrugada y probablemente _seguramente él tiene que ir a casa_.

No quiere quedarse afuera, porque tiene frío, pero tampoco tiene ganas de entrar sola si Travis está afuera.

—Espero haber servido de distracción.

Él le guiña un ojo, divertido, pero termina por asentir más serio. No necesita que le diga _gracias_ para que sepa que el agradecimiento está ahí, puede conformarse con eso.

Travis se gira y comienza a caminar lejos de ella. Las farolas son lo único que ilumina el camino, y es suficiente para ver el signo de la paz que hace Travis Stoll antes de decir _buenas noches_ , _Kit-Kat_.

Después de quince minutos, ella no puede detenerse a sí misma y le envía un mensaje preguntándole si llegó bien a casa. Cuando lee la respuesta, no le cuesta imaginarse la sonrisa que habrá puesto.

 **[2:58 AM]** _**Stoll**_

Tranquila, Kit-Kat. Yo también puedo defenderme solo. Nadie me va a hacer nada en un lugar armado hasta los dientes

 **[2:59 AM]** _**Stoll**_

Y recuerda, yo soy el ladrón por los que los demás temen, Caperucita

 **[3:00 AM]**

Creí que era un lobo el que atacaba a Caperucita, Stoll.

 **[3:01 AM] _Stoll_**

Así le hacemos creer a las florecillas y luego las atacamos cuando van podar las rosas

 **[3:01 AM]**

Idiota

 **[3:02 AM]**

Y tranquilo, campeón, porque conmigo no va a pasar y recuerda, ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón.

 **[3:02 AM]**

Buenas noches :)

 **[3:05 AM]** _**Stoll**_

Sueña con los angelitos, o conmigo, que viene siendo lo mismo ;-)

 **[3:05 AM]**

Idiota.

No se supone que debería, pero la hace reír. Esa actitud de Travis. Tan ridículo. Y a la vez tan familiar, es bueno saber que a pesar de todo, hay cosas que no cambian.

 **x**

 **HOLA, HOLA PEOPLE. GRACIAS POR LEER, EN SERIO, LLORO. A MIS DOS REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO; YA QUE AUNQUE HA ESTADO UN PELÍN MÁS CORTO HA PASADO MUCHO MAS.**

 **YYYY TENÍA DEDAZOS ANTES GODS. PEERO, VOY A IR CORRIGIENDO SEGÚN VEA (hasta que consiga a alguien que me betee esto porque o sino se me va a ir de las manos) Y LO PIDO NUEVAMENTE, si alguien ve algo de verdad que es de ayuda que lo diga.**

 **ME DESPIDO PORQUE ESTO YA ESTÁ QUEDANDO LARGO, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! BESOS.**


	5. V

**V**

 **La lista de mis decepciones**

Hace un tiempo, un chico con el que Katie salía, tenía un gusto por las películas de culto. Ella disfrutaba y a la vez odiaba ir al cine. En realidad todo dependía de la película. Le gustaba ver las expresiones de su entonces novio mientras veía un efecto bueno, pero a veces resultaba un tedio querer poner atención en una _ya-sé-qué-es_ una mala película, por el simple placer de ver a un actor guapo sin que Jeremy estuviera todo el tiempo cuchicheando sobre su oído sobre lo ridícula que era la trama. Cómo si todo el resto de los mortales no lo hicieran alguna vez. Eso de ver películas malas porque te gusta tal actor y no importa si la trama no lleva a nada.

No terminó con él por eso, realmente, pero siempre era lo que más recordaba de él. Eso, y su regalo de colección de las películas de Quentin Tarantino.

Se siente un poco mal de estar disfrutando _Pulp Fiction_ con Travis, pero no lo suficiente como para apagar su portátil y decidir hacer otra cosa. _Hace frío_. _Qué otra cosa podemos hacer_.

Intenta convencerse con esa idea y le ha ido bien. Travis mira _Pulp Fiction_ con atención y Katie no puede creer que no la haya visto jamás. No es que ella sea experta en cine, pero todos han visto alguna película de Quentin Tarantino. Todos. Cuando le preguntó por aunque sea _Kill Bill vol_. 1, Travis dijo que no y que se había convertido en una snob. Ella. En una snob. _Madre mía hay que ver_ , _es ver una película que no sea Transformers y convertirse en una snob para ti_.

Lo más irónico de todo el asunto es que están ambos tirados en su sofá cama y Travis no puede despegar la vista del portátil. Un poco más y probablemente terminen viendo algún clásico más. Se echa un dulce limón a la boca y lo mira de soslayo antes de acurrucarse contra el brazo del sillón. Tiene sus calcetines más gruesos, esos de color amarillo chillón con rombos rosas y que son francamente los calcetines más feos que tiene, (pero que utiliza lo más que puede en invierno) y aún así, sigue con las manos heladas como si estuvieran dentro de un congelador. Se queda unos minutos decidiendo si debería ir por algo más cuando Travis le habla.

—¿Nos disfrazamos de esto para Halloween? —pregunta Travis, echándose palomitas a la boca.

Al final levanta el trasero del sofá y va al clóset de su habitación. Saca una manta más gruesa y se la echa encima luego de sentarse. Travis le roba un poco y ella decide acurrucarse a su lado como si nada. Total. Así alcanzan ambos y no pasa nada. Hombre, si son amigos y está en su peor pinta, nada puede ser más vergonzoso. Considerando que se ha puesto _los_ calcetines. Permanece en silencio. Esperando su respuesta pero sin preocuparse de que ella no conteste, _total_ , _que está viendo_ , _que le importa si le hablo o no_.

—Creí que te ibas a disfrazar en conjunto con Connor… —dice dejando de mirar el portátil. Detiene el reproductor, mientras aparece la imagen icónica de Pulp Fiction y que se ha ganado más de un post en Tumblr y se acomoda nuevamente, dejando de inclinarse y poniéndose recta.

—Ah. Sí —Travis baja la vista unos segundos y su expresión se vuelve triste—. Este año no podrá venir aquí. Y yo no puedo ir al Campamento.

Es difícil ver a Travis Stoll triste. Es una expresión que es desagradable a la vista por el hecho de ser Travis. Baja las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos se apagan como estrellas que están muriendo. A ella le recuerda a un cachorrito siendo regañado y le dan ganas de hundir las manos en esos rizos que hace poco le hacían cosquillas en la mejilla y decirle que todo va a estar bien. Como si lo necesitase. _Como si lo quisiera_.

No recuerda muchas veces que haya pasado. La tristeza. Tal vez cuando Luke resultó ser un traidor. O cuando Chris volvió, _bueno_ , loco. Pero nunca de esa forma. Al menos, las veces anteriores también habían otros sentimientos, como rabia o decepción. Katie no creyó que alguna vez le pasaría, esto de sentir compasión por este tipo que aún no levanta la vista, pero quiere cambiar el tema a la de ya. Le gusta pensar que es el resfriado incipiente el que está actuando por ella. Siente un poco de calor y frío. Y los estornudos han salido de a poco y eso, que es su excusa y debería valer.

—Oh. Vale, sí. Hagámoslo.

Travis levanta sus cejas en una expresión que pretende ser coqueta; deja de mirar la película (diablos, ¿cuándo le puso play?) sólo para burlarse de ella y se quiere morir porque hace unos segundos estaba sintiendo compasión y ahora quiere sacarse el cojín que tiene el culo, ese que hace que esté cómoda y darle de lleno en la cara. Porque se lo merece y punto. Esa expresión gamberra merece ser borrada de la faz de la tierra, a ver si salva a un par de chicos y chicas que no merecen caer en esas garras.

Lo ve venir. La respuesta estúpida. Cómo si pudiera oler la idiotez a kilómetros de distancia. No, si le gusta hacerse amiga de idiotas.

—Qué lanzada, Kit-Kat.

Katie _tiene_ que poner los ojos en blanco. Se levanta rápidamente del sofá _otra vez_ y se calza sus pantuflas de conejito antes de enfilar a la cocina.

Es que en serio. Es tan idiota.

En realidad el comentario no le molesta, le hace hasta cierto punto algo de gracia porque Travis es como un niño. Su edad mental no debe superar los doce años, pero eso no impide que él la siga como un perrito arrepentido en lo que ella se prepara un té de manzanilla. Cómo si ella fuera a caer en esas tonterías, _somos muy viejos conocidos ya y te conozco como si hubiéramos nacido juntos_. _A mí no me vengas con esas_. Lo ridículo de todo el asunto es que no deja de pensar que es extraño.

—No te enojes, Kit-Kat. Vamos.

—No estoy molesta —dice Katie echando stevia a su té mientras lo revuelve. Ve a Travis tomar una taza de Charmander y sonríe.

Está media picada cerca del mango y se ve el Charmander a medias porque ya se está saliendo el dibujo, pero no ha tenido en valor de tirar un regalo. Y le gusta mucho Charmander.

—Cuando las chicas dicen no, es siempre sí.

—Okay, ahora sí estoy molesta. Eso es una reverenda chorrada —refunfuña Katie dando pequeños sorbos, la película olvidada y murmurando algo que ella no recuerda pero obviamente ya vió—. ¿Qué son esos estereotipos sexistas de los chicos? Es como lo de la regla; no estoy molesta porque estoy con la regla, estoy molesta porque eres un burro y punto.

Travis levanta las palmas y mueve una servilleta que tomó del arreglo de la mesa en señal de paz. Se sienta con la taza humeante y ella lo toma como el pase para sentarse. Al parecer prefiere calentarse los huesos por ahora.

—Soy muy idiota —admite Travis—. Y lo siento, está muy anotado ahora, y justamente para disculparme, voy a servirte galletas con mermelada de moras de tu propia casa.

Katie levanta sus cejas, burlona. Travis se levanta de un salto antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Ya sé, soy muy generoso —masculla Travis mientras busca en el refrigerador; Katie no entiende cuál es la necesidad de hundir prácticamente la cabeza en ese lugar, sobre todo con el frío que hace, pero cada loco a su tema, así que no dice nada—. Oye, ¿y por qué tienes un tazón de Charmander? Si me dices que te gusta Pokémon Go, voy a tener que casarme contigo y saldremos a ser maestros Pokémon juntos.

El chico toma asiento y se prepara un café, le da mordiscos a una galleta que supuestamente era para ella. Cuando va a tomar la segunda, Katie se apresura a quitársela.

—Lamento tener que decirte que ese plan romántico tendrá que ser con mi ex novio; me regaló su tazón favorito —admite ella, sonriendo.

Julio fue un buen novio. Un poco rutinario, pero buen novio. A ella le hacía gracia su amor por Pokémon, y aunque encontraba un poco raro que tuviera las figuras coleccionables de muchos de ellos, no le molestaba. Se divertía cuando salían a dar vueltas por ahí, y él no hablaba de Pokémon cuando se estaban besando.

Travis suelta un suspiro resignado.

—Ya he perdido a un bombón. Katie, no sé cómo es que lo has dejado ir —susurra él llevándose la taza a la boca.

Sonríe, las mejillas redondas.

Todo sigue en silencio después de eso. Ella se pregunta cómo es que llegaron a esto. _Otra vez preguntándome lo mismo_ , _pero ahora es PEOR_. A ver, que no es que sea malo, pero su relación es más íntima. Ella pensaba que ya eran cercanos antes, pero después de que Travis le preguntó si eran amigos cuando la acompañó hasta su casa y ella dijo sí, su relación dió un giro vertiginoso. Cómo si antes de eso sólo fueran unos conocidos y justo después, unos amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Ya ha pasado un mes desde eso, _o más_. Y no puede recordar un día en el que no le haya hablado o viceversa sobre la cosa más estúpida del mundo o algo serio. Nunca se había acostumbrado a la presencia de alguien en su vida de forma tan rápida. Con Miranda incluso tomó más tiempo. En cambio con él, aquí está, con mala pinta y el resfriado incipiente, haciendo planes para Octubre y teniendo disfraces en conjunto, tomando cada uno lo que le gusta y en silencio. No de esos asfixiantes en los que necesitas rellenar con conversación barata. Más bien de esos en los que sabes que si hablas de cualquier estupidez está bien y si no dices nada, _también_ está bien.

Y no tiende a ser una persona confianzuda. Es simplemente que... Se trata de Travis. Ya ni siquiera trata de fingir que no es por eso. No es como si estuviera declarando algo, de todos modos. Sólo se trata de la evolución de un Pokémon, de un idiota a un amigo _utilizando una analogía que por supuesto, Julio amaría_. Cómo esos cactus que de repente sacan flores muy lindas y bueno, no puede evitarlo tampoco. Lo ha conocido toda la vida y ha estado en cosas que no se había percatado pero vaya, son importantes. Por eso ha admitido que es como una flor _bonita_.

Porque sí, no puede dejar de admitir (para ella misma y a regañadientes), que Travis no es feo. No posee esa cualidad que lo hace el hombre más deseable del mundo, ella considera que es una belleza más tranquila. Cómo estás personas que no destacan hasta que las conoces, por lo menos no de esa forma, como bellezas. Piensa todo esto mientras Travis lava la vajilla como si se tratase de su propia casa.

Se siente vaporosa y muy torpe, pero no puede dejar de mirar la gota que recorre el codo de Travis que lo hace rezongar sobre odiar la ropa que se moja en las mangas. _Qué más dará_ , _si debe tener una por ahí_. _O le paso algo yo_. _Seguro Max dejó una por ahí_.

Lo mide, el suéter gris hace más difícil la tarea, pero cree que podría quedarle la ropa de él.

Cuando Travis se gira, Katie se siente extraña, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. Travis se seca las manos en las perneras y se acerca a ella, pone una mueca que no entiende y acerca su boca.

 **x**

Al parecer el resfriado incipiente era más que eso.

No fue ella la que se dió cuenta. Travis, o el enfermero por supuesto, lo supo. Le había tomado la temperatura. Casi le saltó el corazón mientras se acercaba a ella, pero no era lo que creía. Aún cree que le salta un poco. Más de lo que debería.

En fin.

Fue eso, un poco de dolor de cabeza y ya está siendo chequeada por un doctor que conoce muy bien.

—Tienes fiebre —dice Will con el ceño fruncido mirando el termómetro que recién Katie había sacado de su axila.

A ella todo esto de la medicina le da repelús por eso de sacar y poner cosas en lugares, _bueno_. No es que ahora pueda pensar mucho en nada porque se siente con fiebre y no hay cosa peor que estar enferma.

—Oh, gracias por la información, capitán obvio —murmura el novio de este.

Se sobresalta, no sabe de dónde ha salido pero cree que podría haber muerto de un susto. Nico está en la esquina de su habitación, con las sombras cubriéndole la cara y una expresión fastidiada, Will sólo pone los ojos en blanco.

Le duele la cabeza y tiene mucho frío. Al parecer los calcetines no han sido suficiente y tendrá que ponerse otros. Cree que es de lo único que podrá preocuparse ahora porque se siente como un zombie. Exagerada o no, los resfríos (y cualquier enfermedad) le vienen fatal. En otro momento (no con 39 de fiebre) se hubiera preocupado por los brasieres que están colgados en el respaldo de la silla, pero podría importarle menos ahora.

Cierra los ojos. Unos dedos le acarician la cabeza y la relajan a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo. _Dioses_ , _tengo tanto frío_. Cree que lo dice en voz alta.

—No tienes que permitir que se abrigue —dice la voz de Will y Katie intenta abrir los ojos, para reclamarle, pero los siente tan pesados...

Se acomoda en su cama. La cama de dos plazas la cobija como una vieja y buena amiga y todo está un poco mejor cuando los mismos dedos le quitan el cabello de la frente y tocan su frente afiebrada. _Ah_. Tan fresco.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto —suspira Will—. Es un resfriado común. Sólo tienes que preocuparte de darle mucha agua, mantenerla lejos del tabaco... Aunque sé que Katie no fuma, y que duerma bien. Con que le des un paracetamol de 500 cada ocho horas y se aplique mentol en la nariz y garganta, podrá estar sin problemas para respirar debido a la mucosidad y las flemas.

—Lo siento —susurra Travis y suena realmente apenado.

Nunca lo había oído y es extraño, cree que está soñando, pero está segura que hay una parte de ella que aún no se ha dormido, así que no debe ser mentira. Eso cree. El limbo del sueño es muy difuso a esta altura. Está en esa parte que todo suena lejano pero cierto.

—Me asusté cuando la ví —Explica. No le es difícil imaginarlo pasando las manos por su cabello—. Soy un poco inútil con las enfermedades.

—¿Sólo con las enfermedades?

 _Nico por dios_. Los siente hablar por lo bajo. Y también el _lo siento_ , _Travis_ más forzado de la historia. Desearía decir que está entendiendo algo de lo que están hablando porque se trata de sus cuidados pero nada. No le entra nada en la cabeza excepto los dedos que acarician su cuero cabelludo y que ahora acaban de alejarse.

—Lamento haber interrumpido su cita, chicos. De verdad.

Will es dulce.

—No te preocupes, Travis. Si a Nico le hubiera pasado cualquier cosa yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

Lo que le sorprende es la comparación. Nico y Will son una pareja. Ellos no. Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa: _Me preocuparía si Austin se enferma_ , pero no. _Nico_.

Abre los ojos ligeramente. Sus pestañas aún muy juntas para ver algo realmente. Nico se percata de su repentina lucidez y le sonríe suavemente. Es extrañamente reconfortante.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—No debería quedarse sola —murmura Will—. Es mejor teniendo compañía.

—Me quedaré con ella.

—Travis...

—Está bien, Willy, soy amigo de ella.

La habitación queda extrañamente en silencio y cuando Katie vuelve a abrir los ojos, se sorprende de ver todo en penumbras. Lo único que ve es la luz del pasillo antes de que se cierre la puerta y escucha la conversación por el silencio que hay en el lugar, porque ellos parecen hablar al nivel más bajo que pueden.

—Yo sé... _Travis_ —se queja Will, lo nota por el tono, aunque no es el tipo de quejido que sale cuando hace algo irresponsable, más bien como si hubieran hablado muchas veces de alto y estuviera cansado de decirle lo mismo una y otra vez—, deberías decirle.

 _A quién_. _Qué_. _Decirle qué a quién_.

—Estoy bien así, Will —rechaza cansado Travis.

No oye más. Porque se alejan y porque le da sueño. Sus párpados vuelven a caer y está vez no se abren hasta muy tarde.

Deben ser las 8 PM o por ahí.

El mayor de los Stoll entra justo cuando se está despertando como si tuviera un radar para descubrir cuando dejó de dormir y lo hace con nada más ni nada menos que un platillo de sopa caliente. Parece cansado pero feliz.

—Kit-Kat, así que por fin te dieron ganas de despertar —bromeó acercándose a su lado. Le puso la bandeja en las piernas y sonrió—. Qué bien que fue para la cena.

Le vibra el teléfono y lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sonríe mientras teclea a toda velocidad. Toma la cuchara, realmente no tiene hambre. Pero se ve bien. Y le da palo decirle que no cuando se esforzó aunque sea por ir a comprarla.

—Mi madre me dio las instrucciones por vídeo llamada —dice despreocupadamente. Toma asiento en la silla del escritorio. Katie siente sus mejillas arder al ver el brasier pero Travis no parece hacerse problemas por ello. La mira fijamente y deja el móvil en el escritorio—. Come. Me quedó buena.

Se sorprende. No sabía que podía cocinar. Al parecer no es tan terrible con esto de sobrevivir por sí mismo. Y vaya, tiene razón. _Está rica_.

Lo mira agradecida. Travis le guiña el ojo.

—Voy a ir por tus remedios —dice, apoyando las manos en sus palmas. Se pone de pie y le sonríe—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Travis...

Tiene callarse, no es asunto suyo porque no se lo dijo a ella y _en fin_ , Travis tiene todo el derecho a guardar un secreto si lo desea, pero no puede dejarlo así. A pesar de que lo oyó medio enferma, medio dormida, sabe lo que oyó. Y son amigos. Puede decirle lo que sea y no pasa nada. O sea, lo apoyaría y todo.

—¿Si?

Él no parece darse cuenta de la batalla campal que está sucediendo en su cabeza. De hecho, sólo parece feliz en su ignorancia. Se muerde el labio.

—¿Tienes algún secreto?

Si Katie hubiera tenido una cámara, hubiera inmortalizado de la misma forma en la que sus ojos y su cerebro lo hacen mientras ven la cara de Travis, desconfigurado por la sorpresa y tratando de recomponerse rápido. _Cómo es que puede mentirle a todos en el careto si se le nota tanto_.

—¿Por qué?

—Te escuché a ti y a Will hablar de...

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Esa forma tan tajante le duele más de lo que debería. _O sea_ , _lo entiendo_. _Sí_. _Puede tener secretos_. _Vale_. Inspira profundo, la garganta le pica y desea un pañuelito con urgencia porque los mocos la están matando.

—Ah. Vale. Lo siento.

La mira preocupado, pero no dice nada. Sale de su habitación y Katie se pregunta por qué se siente como si hubieran discutido. Siente la misma presión en el pecho después de una pelea acalorada. Y no puede con la vida. La sopa ya no sabe tan rico y lo único que quiere es hundir el cuerpo en su frazada y no ver a nadie. Deja la bandeja con el plato a medio llenar y se levanta a apagar la luz.

El día no cambia, lamentablemente.

 **x**

 **No sé cómo irá a estar el capítulo. Pareciera que no es nada, pero juro que es el preludio al drama. Y bueno, algo tiene que notarse. Por cierto, revisé más el principio pa que les voy a mentir, así que si hay algo raro, ya lo arreglaré luego o hasta que consiga alguien que me betee, lo siento.**

 **Todos sabemos cuál es el secrto de Travis pero Katie se está negando un poquito. Ya verán porque.**

 **Ahora, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, SUNSHINES! Espero que hayan estado bien sus fiestas.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ¿UN REVIEW? ;-)**

 **hasta el próximo, besos.**


	6. VI

**VI**

 **No** **diga que sí, cuando quiere** **decir no**

Después de cortar _dramáticamente según Connor_ la conversación con Katie (Travis no ha podido guardarlo para sí mismo, por lo menos no con su hermano así que le comenta todo por WhatsApp), está en el living.

El invierno es tan deprimente como su ánimo. Incluso con las cortinas abiertas de par en par, la estancia se ve opaca y solitaria. Él creía que esas cosas, que el inmobiliario reflejase tus sentimientos, sólo era cosa de las películas con un escenógrafo genial, pero al parecer cuando estás incómodo o _triste_ , todo apesta.

Desde la maceta perenne que está en una mesita de una esquina hasta la loza acumulada en la cocina.

Le había dicho a Will que se quedaría velando por ella, por lo que no puede salir por patas a la primera, aunque quiera, porque se siente asfixiado en esta casa grande y solitaria.

Y realmente, no es nada. No ha habido una discusión entre Katie y él. Ni gritos, ni palabras hirientes. Nada. Sólo ese pesado silencio que puede ser causado por la dueña del hogar, ya que duerme, pero sabe que no es así.

Y es su culpa.

El único problema es que se ha puesto a la defensiva cuando no debía y sólo porque justo en ese momento ( _gracias, sentido de la oportunidad_ ), su mente fue incapaz de formular una mentira coherente llevando consigo años de práctica al retrete y logrando que algo, una pequeñez, se convirtiera en una situación incómoda.

 _Maravillosa jugada_ , _Stoll_.

Se retuerce en el sillón buscando una postura cómoda aunque sabe que jamás la encontrará, no en ese estado.

Connor intenta consolarlo, pero no es muy bueno diciendo palabras reconfortantes y luego llamándolo estúpido. El amor de su hermano aún lo sorprende.

 **[6:30 PM]** **_Connie_**

Háblale !!!

 **[6:31 PM]**

Connie está DORMIDA

NO PUEDO IR A DESPERTARLA PORQUE SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA

 **[6:35 PM] _Connie_**

Ya sé

Pero arregla eso pronto hermano

Idiota

(L)

Lo dicho. No muy confortante.

Se va a medianoche. Después de darle una pastilla, la última del día, cierra la puerta y se dirige a su propia casa.

Trata de pensar en otras cosas, o en consuelos. Cómo la miseria colectiva _hay un montón de gente que está enamorada en secreto y que probablemente sería rechazada_ pero eso no lo hace sentir mejor, sólo le hace pensar que en realidad no le importan los sufrimientos ajenos cuando ya tiene los suyos y sólo termina sintiéndose miserable y egoísta.

Y oye, es una putada estar enamorado.

Porque sus horas de sueño se reducen y todo le parece insustancial. Se le quitan las ganas de comer y ni siquiera se devuelven con las pizzas de la novia de Dakota y francamente, son casi manjar de dioses.

Todo le recuerda a Katie. Desde el pequeño cactus que le regaló hasta la tienda a la que pasaban a comprar café. _Esto es tan patético_. Y comienza a preguntarse cosas. Cosas que le aterran y le producen emoción a la vez. Como: ¿qué pasa si lo intento? ¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Cambiaría las cosas?

Le produce un vértigo terrible.

 **x**

Así que aquí está ahora, revolviendo su cereal en la mesa de la cocina mientras Will lo mira preocupado. Hace una semana que no ve a Katie en otro lugar que no sea la universidad y cada vez que eso sucede, él da media vuelta y se va por donde vino sin siquiera cruzar una palabra.

—Se hará una pasta —susurra Will deteniendo su mano y mirándolo gentilmente—. ¿Te sientes bien?

 _En realidad me siento como el culo porque me había acostumbrado a Katie y ahora que no está, me siento más solo que cuando no le hablaba_. _Y no sé qué hacer_ , _porque no discutimos y realmente no hay nada que arreglar_ , _así que no sé qué decir_.

—Sí.

Su estómago se contrae. Echa un poco de cereal a su cuenco y luego una cucharada a su boca. Will sigue mirándolo, pero ahora toma asiento frente a él.

—No estás bien —dice, simplemente. Es tan tajante, que Travis no se atreve a decirle que no, porque llevan poco tiempo conociéndose, pero para Will, es fácil mirar en su interior que es como si viera a través de él. Aún está decidiendo si le molesta o no—. No sé si quieres hablar o no, Travis. Pero si quieres hacerlo, estamos aquí, ¿okay?

—Vale.

No sabe cómo expresarle que le agradece la preocupación, pero que no quiere hablar de ello porque sabe que es todo más profundo de lo que quiere admitir. Es ese miedo arrollador de saber que por mucho que quiera a alguien, esta persona no está obligada a corresponder. De sentirse idiota y dramático cuando no tiene ganas de serlo, porque antes siempre era en broma y ahora es en serio y no es genial en absoluto. Y de que se siente tan poco oportuno.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sale a la luz, de hecho, debe tener una expresión insoldable, porque Will se pone de pie y todos saben de la paciencia de acero que tiene con las personas a las que quiere. Tal vez no tiene esa amistad que tiene con Lou y su hermano Cecil porque eso se ha soldado durante _años_ , pero ambos se valoran bastante, lo suficiente para prestar el hombro cuando algo sale mal.

Tal vez Connor tiene razón y está dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Después de irse, Katie le envió un WhatsApp dándole las gracias por quedarse y no sonaba (o leía, como sea) molesta por su respuesta grosera. Ha actuado como un gilipollas completo muchas veces antes y no ha habido signos de molestia y... _Madre mía qué clase de consuelo es ese_.

—Me voy a clases —se rinde el hijo de Apolo tomando su bolso, ese que segundos antes había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Adiós, Will.

El sonido de la puerta cerrada es lo último que escucha, ¿luego? Silencio.

Y nunca se ha sentido tan agradecido de éste como ahora. Por lo general no le gusta, sentirse solo. Dakota y Will siempre han llenado suficientemente el piso para nunca sentir que falta alguien. Ahora que ambos están en clases, y él no, lo único que desea es dormir y no pensar en más idioteces.

Y joder, también debería dejar de escuchar a Radiohead o se terminará convirtiendo en un mar de lágrimas y saldrá a caminar cuando se ponga a llover para hacer todo más dramático. Y tiene toda la pinta de que lloverá en nada.

Deja el cuenco del cereal en el lavaplatos y le echa un poco de agua para que la suciedad no se pegue. Está en pijama y tiene cero ganas de vestirse hasta la clase de la tarde, así que se dirige al baño rascándose la barriga y levantando la camiseta holgada de _Hard Rock Coffee_ y que definitivamente debería tirar porque tiene un agujero cerca del cuello y está desteñida, pero de la cuál no puede despedirse porque lo ha acompañado demasiados inviernos ya.

Entra al baño y se lava los dientes, batalla un rato con su cabello hasta darse por vencido y luego va a su habitación por un suéter de punto rojo. Prende la televisión y pone The Walking Dead para que haga un poco de ruido de fondo y se dedica a lavar la loza en piloto automático.

La lluvia llega al rato. Repiquetea contra la ventana de la cocina y luego pasa a ser un fuerte chaparrón del que se alegra haber escapado. Definitivamente se está mejor en casa con la calefacción puesta y su chándal negro.

Cuando decide que está bien de aseo y la colada que le tocaba ya está en la lavadora empotrada de la cocina, se dirige al living, aunque no llega a acomodar el trasero en el sofá.

Camina exasperado hasta la puerta, gritando lo suficientemente alto para que pueda oírlo gritando a través de la puerta de madera y la lluvia.

—¡Dakota, capullo! ¿Acaso olvidaste las llaves otra...?

El grito muere en su garganta, porque no es Dakota quien está al otro lado. Ni Will. Ni siquiera Connor. Es la mismísima Katie Gardner mirándolo con sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

—Hola —dice, Katie.

Travis cree que vuelve a respirar, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración toda la semana y media que llevan sin hablar y recién, viendo ese rostro redondo y sonrojado por el frío, hubiera recordado la función de sus pulmones. _Estoy fatal_. Y el pensamiento es más certero que otras veces. Es un corte profundo en la carne del pecho y que lo hace sentir expuesto, más que ese día en el que le preguntó sobre lo que hablaba con Will. _Hablábamos de ti y de lo gilipollas que soy y de lo mucho que me gustas y que probablemente debería decírtelo para ahorrarme la vergüenza de cuando se note demasiado_.

No dice nada de eso, por supuesto. La expresión y la presencia de Katie son suficientes para atascar las palabras en su garganta.

Es tan surrealista que quiere cerrar la puerta en ese rostro lleno de pecas y decirle a la usurpadora que vaya a hacerle bromas a otra persona, pero no, es Katie. La de verdad.

Está empapada hasta los huesos. Su parka verde limón parece haber tomado toda la lluvia y crea un pequeño charco alrededor de ella. Travis no se pierde ningún detalle. Ni sus botas de agua amarillo pollito ni su cabello castaño rojizo húmedo como si hubiera salido recién de una ducha y no se hubiera estrujado el cabello. Le dan ganas de mover ese mechón que se pega por toda su mejilla, pero ella lo hace sola.

Ambos inspiran. Travis no debería quedarse quieto en el marco de la puerta y de hecho, debería pasar e invitarla a ella también y que _por los dioses_ , no pesque otro resfrío, pero está tan sorprendido por la visita, que se queda estático como un palo. Y de todos modos, Katie no parece interesada en entrar, más bien tiene ganas de hablar porque pone esa expresión, como si estuviera conteniendo sus palabras y estuviera por explotar.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

Le recuerda al campamento, cuando ambos se llevaban como perros y gatos; el recuerdo lo hace sonreír levemente.

—Me parece que sí —se desinfla Katie viendo su sonrisa. Como Travis no habla, ella se arma de valor y continúa—. Pensé que no me hablabas porque estabas enojado...

Su voz se pierde unos segundos mientras se sonroja, presa de la vergüenza. De repente, mira hacia a todos lados, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que tiene un camino de agua por todo el piso de la segunda planta y que probablemente los vecinos no estarán contentos con eso.

Se saca la parka que está goteando y la aleja de la alfombra de la entrada, esa que es para limpiar los zapatos y que tiene una mordida de perro _supuestamente_ y que dice "Cuidado, el perro, muerde", lo que es ridículo, porque no dejan tener perros en el edificio, pero fue un regalo de bienvenida de Hazel y Frank Zhang, quiénes encontraron muy graciosa la frase para dejarla pasar, así que tampoco se lo negaron.

—Lamento venir mojada y en la lluvia y ser tan dramática sobre que no me hayas hablado, porque francamente puede ser que no tengas tiempo y lo entiendo —dice a la carrerilla, si Travis no fuera tan consciente de Katie, probablemente se hubiera perdido la mitad de lo que dice, sobre todo cuando balbucea algo como _es la universidad y_ eso—, pero no puedo soportar pensar que es porque dije algo malo.

Travis se siente tan mal que probablemente una patada en la boca del estómago dolería menos, y es que Katie está aquí cuando probablemente debería estar en clases y le está diciendo lo que _él_ debería decir y no puede porque es un cobarde.

—Sé que es una locura y me siento mal, y dioses tengo que callarme pero quiero que estemos bien, quiero que tengamos maratones de Quentin Tarantino y que hablemos de lo que sea. Quiero decirte "buenos días" e "idiota" cuando lo merezca la ocasión y que nos juntemos en el horario de almuerzo.

Las palabras de Katie le provocan una conmoción difícil de paladear. Básicamente porque no está preparado para oír algo así, tan verdadero y directo a donde la sangre se convierte en azúcar y dónde todo se escucha _bien_ y _correcto_. Es un poco triste para él imaginar un montón de cosas que desecha porque son amigos. Y Travis nunca ha sido muy amigos de las mujeres (además de sus hermanas) como para comprender las relaciones que van más allá de eso, hermandad, pero sabe que pensar en besar las mejillas y la nuca de alguien no es algo muy correcto en una amistad que es _sólo_ una amistad. Y como nunca, se está esforzando en mantenerla; prefiere que Katie le sonría todos los días y salga con un novio a no verla siquiera.

Quiere abrazarla y decirle que quiere besarla en los labios y que es idiota pero podrían intentarlo, que le cuesta explicarse y siempre es más fácil decir "no pasa nada" pero que si ambos se acostaran en medio de la noche con las piernas entrelazadas y a media voz, con las luces tenues se contaran secretos, a lo mejor no sería tan difícil. Que no es el mejor hombre que conoce, pero que podría intentar serlo. Podría contenerse con un par de billeteras y convertirse sólo en un Robin Hood si la situación lo amerita.

—Yo también te echo de menos en los almuerzos —dice, porque es imbécil, básicamente.

Katie sonríe genuinamente.

—Entonces —se aclara la garganta, ansiosa—, ¿estamos bien?

—Cuándo hemos estado mal, Kit-Kat.

El alivio en esa frase no sólo es para ella, también es para él. La deja pasar y ella corre al baño lo más rápido que puede para no mojar la moqueta. Travis le dice que se bañe, pero que antes le reciba un chándal y una camiseta, la ropa más pequeña que tiene.

Aparece veinte minutos después en el living, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y la ropa holgada. Travis le da una mirada desde el sofá y le hace un espacio mientras para el capítulo, toma asiento a un extremo del sofá y flexiona sus piernas. Se seca el cabello. De nuevo posee ese aire tentativo, así que Travis ya sabe que preguntará algo.

—Travis, no quería preguntarte antes pero ¿has dormido mal? —pregunta.

Silencio.

—Katie... No quería decirte pero —se muerde el labio, por un segundo creyó que podría decirle—, he empezado Jessica Jones sin ti.

Katie chilla y lo empuja con sus pies mientras le grita traidor. Travis suelta una carcajada y toma sus pies fríos para correrlos. Se convierten en un nudo de piernas y brazos y al final, terminan acomodándose ambos recostados mientras Katie enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El cabello húmedo le hace cosquillas y ella hace unas trenzas después de recibir unas tres quejas.

—Eres un llorón.

—No es mi culpa que tú cabello sea duro como el crin y de comezón —se queja y Katie gira la cara.

—¿Cómo el crin? —sisea indignada—. Mi cabello es suave como el algodón, muchas gracias.

— _Claaaro_ Kit-Kat.

Se ríen. Se ríen como esa gente que está feliz, esa que mira algo y le da risa, porque no hay razones para estar triste. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

Si supiera de romanticismo probablemente creería que este es un tipo, uno que no vendería y que sería aburrido mostrarlo en el cine, pero para él está bien, porque le llena eso que bombea sangre y que _realmente_ nada tiene que ver con estar enamorado pero que es una metáfora bastante asertiva de lo que pasa cuando estás con esa persona que quieres, viendo algún capítulo repetido de Friends y comiendo el trozo de pastel que estaba en el refrigerador. Podría hacerlo todos los días y no se cansaría. Sobre todo si se encuentran en la cocina y Katie no le pregunta cómo quiere el café porque ya sabe y le abraza por la espalda y antes de quedarse sopa en el sofá le dice algo como _gracias_ que no tiene idea porque viene y le besa el mentón, como si fuera normal entre ellos.

Lo que mantiene a Travis despierto no es eso. Es el gesto de Katie antes de dormirse, ligeramente sorprendido, porque es como si a última hora hubiera cambiado la trayectoria del beso. Travis está seguro. Probablemente podrían haberse besado.

Es bastante triste para él emocionarse como una colegiala de quince sobre algo tan torpe como eso.

No puede evitarlo.

 **x**

 **Dios mío lo que me costó este capítulo**. **Me decía: escribe, pero NADA** , **seca como el desierto** , **pero aquí estamos**.

 **SALIÓ ALGO YAY**. **No tan largo pero sí con varias cosillas, so, espero que compense ;;**

 **yyy ojalá** **que se haya notado lo que quería expresar con la** **"no** **pelea"** **de Travis y Katie** , **como ese momento en que el roce es demasiado** y _todo_ **es extraño.** **Sinceramente, he pasado por ello, pero es muy difícil de describir todo lo que se piensa.**

 **y lo otro, me emociona mucho que les vaya gustando cómo va la historia ¡me hace muy feliz! leo sus reviews una y otra vez porque así me dan más ganas de escribir**

 **y si les gustan los otros pjs, también hablo de ellos en mis otros fics, carpe diem, es co temporal a esta historia y es sobre Will y Nico, por si les interesa (L) (L)**

¿algún review? ¿si no?

en fin, adiós besitos y hasta la próxima (que espero sea pronto)


	7. VII

**VII**

 **Siempre es buen momento para la pizza**

Desde ahí en adelante, Travis ve su relación evolucionar. Se siente más cómodo a su lado aunque no quiere decir que sea menos difícil para él; le gusta, le gusta tanto que probablemente no sea normal. Y ahora hacen eso, de saludarse en las mañanas y esperarse para almorzar y en realidad no cambia mucho, sólo que, se siente diferente a veces.

Cómo... Más cercano y _diferente_.

Es difícil de explicar, pero él quiere morir cuando Katie le manda fotos en la mañana, con su cabello un poco alborotado y sus ojos hinchados del sueño pero esa sonrisa permanente que tanto le gusta. Ahora también hacen esas cosas. Preguntarse, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? Y mandarse fotos. _Fotos_.

Travis a veces las revisa. _Vale_. Siempre las revisa. Ahora lo está haciendo, mientras se come el desayuno listo para ir a la primera clase de las nueve. Se detiene en cada foto de su galería; le gusta mucho una de Halloween, donde ambos sonríen a la cámara a pesar de la mala iluminación, Katie apoyándose sobre él y con la cortina de cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su mejilla pecosa. La peluca le queda asombrosa.

Se sobresalta cuando Will pone sus manos sobre sus hombros, y el móvil podría haber parado en el suelo si no fuera porque pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—¿¡Por qué me asustas así!? —se queja, sin estar verdaderamente molesto—. Podría morir, ¿sabes? Me podría haber dado un paro ¡O algo peor!

Reacciona excesivamente por la vergüenza. Se siente con las manos en la masa, realmente no sabe si Will lo ha visto, pero pensar que sí, lo pone nervioso. Sobre todo porque sabe que si es así, Will comenzará _otra vez_ con la charla que a pesar de sus variaciones, siempre envía el mismo mensaje ¡ _Sal con ella_! ¡ _Haz algo_!

Sin embargo, su amigo no dice nada. De hecho, lo mira con esa cara de circunstancias que lo hace sonreír. A Will se le contagia porque nunca ha sido bueno estando enojado mucho (rato). Y se le ve más tranquilo cuando lo ve sonriendo de nuevo; Travis se siente un poco mal por haberlo preocupado. No se lo merecía por una tontería como él siendo imbécil _para variar_. Él tampoco hace mención a eso, realmente es muy comprensivo.

—Si ya estás dramatizando tan temprano, creo que tienes ánimos para lavar los platos, ¿no?

Travis echa una mirada al lavaplatos, deben haber unas dos tazas sucias y un cuenco. No es nada, pero le gusta reírse.

—Creo que me ha dado fiebre Will. Te lo juro por mi perrito.

—Tú no tienes un perrito —señala Will, tomando una manzana del frutero, y luego de lavarla, le da un gran mordisco.

—Pero podría tenerlo, ¿no?

Will lo da por perdido rodando los ojos. No se detiene a señalar que viven en un departamento y menos que con suerte puede cuidarse a sí mismo porque es muy infantil y tiene mala memoria. El rubio no se esfuerza en cosas como esas, prefiere enfocar su atención en el libro de texto más asombrosamente grueso y horrible que Travis ha visto jamás, con una avidez que le hace pensar en un zorro tras su presa. Seguramente ahí está persiguiendo a una célula que se le resiste (¿Hay muchos tipos de células? Pues ni puta idea, realmente no le importa Biología ni las células ni la medicina) o repitiendo todo en su cabeza (como si no se lo supiera) para no olvidar nada. Will y su extraña obsesión por estudiar aunque se sepa _todo_.

No es asunto suyo en todo caso, lo que sí es su asunto, es el mensaje de Katie diciéndole que como no mueva el culo, se comerá todos los panqueques. Se atreve a mandarle una fotografía y se para como un rayo, tomando a la rápida su mochila y su chaqueta de polar negra y que actualmente es su mejor amiga en el frío que está cayendo sobre Nueva Roma.

Sale a toda prisa, bajando los escalones a trompicones e intentando entrar por la manga correcta cuando ve a Katie sonriente parada afuera de su edificio. Le toma pocos segundos entender la broma y finge una risa, ya más tranquilo y vistiendo con más tranquilidad. Katie se ríe y la trenza se mueve mientras ella sacude los hombros en esa risa ahogada que a Travis le causa más gracia que otra cosa.

—A penas te digo que hay comida, corres, Stoll —dice, divertida.

Travis bufa fingiendo indignación.

—Te dije que te las devolvería todas. Las bromas —aclara.

Él agradecería más que le devolviera las noches de insomnio, pero se muerde la lengua y pasa su mochila por sus hombros, acercándose a ella y besando una de sus frías mejillas.

—Supongo que me lo merezco —se resigna, fingiendo tristeza y repasa su rostro con lentitud.

Katie pone una expresión interrogante que lo hace salir de su ensimismamiento. Sacude su cabeza y comienza a avanzar, eso detiene a Katie de preguntar qué pasa. No es como si tuviera una respuesta que dar. Le gusta verla y ya.

—¡Claro que te lo mereces! Estoy tomando venganza por todas las personas que alguna vez cayeron en tus bromas —dice, poniéndose a su lado—. Incluso lo de la cabaña de Afrodita. Aunque Drew no sea mi mejor amiga ni nada.

—Oh.

Su humor cae en picada y Katie se da cuenta; sus dedos tocan suavemente su espalda y Travis gira el cuello para encontrar sus grandes ojos confusos. Intenta con una sonrisa, pero termina convirtiéndose en una mueca. Los de Afrodita siempre logran ponerlo de mal humor, pero no es su culpa.

—Lo siento —susurra Katie, incómoda.

Travis se ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? ¿Por bromear conmigo? Realmente eres una mala bromista.

—Sé que te incomodé con la mención de cierta cabaña.

—Ah. Bueno, es que de esa broma realmente no me arrepiento —admite, y por primera vez agradece ver la fachada de la universidad—. ¡Fue muy buena!

Ella lo observa por lo que parece ser una eternidad y Travis comienza a sentirse más incómodo que antes. No entiende lo que ella piensa y le molesta; tiene facilidad para leer los rostros de las personas, pero ella... A veces se le hace imposible.

 _¿Será algún tipo de cara de póker que te enseñan cuando estudias psicología o algo así?_ No puede evitar sentirse como un paciente, o una rata de laboratorio, si es menos elegante. Siendo observado y estudiado. No recordaba ese tipo de personalidad en Katie Gardner, pero hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde el Campamento Mestizo. De hecho, todo eso parece lejano ahora.

No extraña tantas cosas de ese lugar de todos modos, le gusta su nueva vida y entiende que debe cambiar las cosas a veces, el campamento puede ser su lugar de confort, al cual volver cuando nada de las cosas nuevas está saliendo bien, pero es sólo eso, un lugar. Excepto por su hermano. Sabía que lo extrañaría con cada fibra de su ser, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. Mucho más, para ser sincero. Quizá Connor es su lugar de confort.

—Estás pensando en tu hermano —dice Katie, sonriéndole.

Y _maldición_ , cómo puede saberlo. Cómo es tan transparente con ella. Le aterra que esté en su cabeza a veces, con sólo mirarlo. Quiere preguntarle: ¿Qué más sabes de mí? ¿Qué _puedo_ esconder de ti?

Tiene sentimientos encontrados porque:

1\. Es fácil para ellos comunicarse así, mirándose. Y qué puede decir, le conmueve.

2\. Le asusta ser transparente, porque puede que sepa sobre sus sentimientos y ¿qué haría? Morir.

3\. Una parte de él quiere que lo sepa, para sacarse un peso de encima; para no tener que fingir excusas porque le toca la cara o a veces la mira de más.

—Sí —admite, sin poder mentirle. Desvía la vista hacia un lado—. Creo que siempre puedes descubrir cuando pienso en Connor —se ríe, intentando evitar el tema.

—Es por tu mirada —afirma, con sinceridad—. Es linda.

—Como tú.

Lo dice sin pensar, y debería hacerlo. Katie se sorprende, él puede saberlo porque es mucho tiempo ya, pero no dice nada. Continúa caminando y Travis cree que podría haber desfallecido si Katie lo hubiera visto raro. _Cálmate_ , _ni siquiera ella ha exagerado_ , ¿ _qué te pasa?_ Ambos se detienen y ella, antes de entrar, se gira y le dedica una mirada que definiría como retadora. Le pone los pelos de punta.

—Tu tampoco estás mal —lo observa, antes de volver a caminar con una sonrisa divertida.

Travis se apresura a acercarse a su lado y le sonríe con falsa indignación. Su tono mutando de inmediato al flirteo ya que ha tenido un pase y _no puede_ desaprovecharlo considerando que le ha gustado la mitad de su vida en períodos irregulares en los que _sigue_ acordándose de ella, como si estuviera en una película de terror y ella estuviera diciéndole _¿Así que ya me olvidaste?_ Cosa que Katie no diría y que suena súper poco romántica y de hecho, más bien _creepy_ , pero así es. Así que, ahora que ha asumido que probablemente no le guste nadie más a menos que termine lo que sea que (no) tiene con Katie, ha decidido que no-va-a-callarse.

—Así que —empieza, mirándola de reojo—. Tú eres linda, y yo "no estoy mal", ¿qué clase de injusticia es esta?

—Entiendo que dañe tu ego —se burla Katie, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero... Mmh, no, no tengo nada. Lo siento.

Y tiene la desfachatez de fingir tristeza. A él le divierte tanto la situación, que le cuesta llegar a adoptar una expresión más indignada.

—Esto no se trata de mi ego...

—...No puedo creerlo.

—Se trata de justicia —remarca cada sílaba, haciendo un especial énfasis en "ti".

Ella rueda los ojos, divertida a su pesar y lo encara, con las cejas fruncidas en algo que pretende ser algo como _eres tonto_ y que funciona bastante bien, pero está cargada de algo que probablemente no debería estar ahí y que es una risa que aún no logra salir de sus labios.

—Claaro. Justicia con tu ego, es eso.

—Y otra vez —farfulla, resoplando como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia. Lo que probablemente debería ser al revés—, que no es sobre mi ego. Estoy herido, ¿sabes?

—Eres ridículo.

—¿Entonces, Kit-Kat? —dice, con dulzura y exagerando sus pestañeos—. ¿No tienes algo que decir?

—Creo que lo he dicho todo —explica, como si estuviera hablando con un bebé—, ¿tú y tu hermano son así de ególatras? Una pregunta por la ciencia.

—Yo _no_ soy ególatra, ¿y qué palabra es ególatra? Suena a murciélago.

—¿¡Qué!? —grita ella, soltando una carcajada ahogada a penas lo oye—. ¿En qué parte del mundo ególatra suena a murciélago?

—¿Tienen una "ge"? No sé —admite rápidamente—, ególatra me recuerda a Batman. Y Batman a los murciélagos, sólo... Mi cabeza hizo esas conexiones. No es que Batman sea ególatra, creo, no leo cómics, así que sólo he visto las películas y eso.

—Dioses míos.

—Creí que la expresión era "Dios mío"

—Así que —empieza Katie y puede ver la sonrisa antes de que se forme en sus labios, levanta sus dedos, y enumera—. No lees cómics, tu cabeza hace extrañas relaciones y eres una especie de sabiondo que corrige las expresiones de la gente. Voy a archivarlo en la carpeta mental de "Travis".

—¿Tienes una carpeta mental de mi? Eso es adorable.

—Síp. Justo en la sección de "ridículo".

—Pero tienes una carpeta de mí.

—Y yo soy linda y adorable —contraataca Katie, canturreando.

—Jamás me atrevería a negarlo.

 **x**

—Entonces, ustedes están como que... súper casados —dice Connor del otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Connor, por supuesto lo pasa por alto y mira hacia el lado mientras se acomoda, la pantalla se mueve y Travis a duras penas puede divisar una mata de cabello rubio antes de que vuelva a enfocarse en la cara de Connor. Sus ojos se ven perezosos, pero increíblemente alegres, lo que es un contraste bastante extraño. El gorro rojo le tapa gran parte de los rizos, pero algunos se escapan por abajo, enroscandose en la lana y Travis no puede creer lo _mucho_ que lo echa de menos.

—¿Estás durmiendo con _alguien_? ¿Y estás hablando _conmigo_?

Connor _por supuesto_ pasa de él y su pregunta y ajusta sus auriculares antes de hablar de nuevo. Travis desearía que ajustara de nuevo su postura para probar suerte, pero eso no sucede, porque le llega la voz a los auriculares y eso quiere decir que han zanjado el asunto sin siquiera conversarlo, como es asquerosamente típico en su hermano menor.

—Sólamente falta que arreglen el jardín juntos y serán mi meta de matrimonio cuarentón.

—Huh, de hecho —lo piensa un poco, realmente no mucho, si es honesto, antes de decirlo—, yo... Huh, estoy ayudando con el jardín delantero los sábados.

—¡Oh, mierda! —grita, y luego pone una expresión culpable cuando el cuerpo a su lado se mueve.

Travis decide pasarlo por alto sólo esta vez.

—Y luego tomamos té y café.

— _Mierda_. Creo que son mi relación estable a seguir —dice Connor, sonriendo.

—Si recuerdas que nosotros no estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? —explica, con una voz inusualmente suave, como si le estuviera dando una noticia grave a un niño.

Connor hace un mohín. _Un mohín_ , _por los dioses_ , ¿ _quién_ , _en el Hades además de Connor haría un mohín como ese_? Un manipulador de primera, claro.

—Lamentablemente para mí, sí. Aún recuerdo tu torpeza, tu lentitud, y tu--

—Wow, _wow_. Creo que he entendido el mensaje, muchas gracias.

Connor frunce el ceño.

—No. Claro que no has entendido el mensaje si sigues sin hacer nada. Entiendo que no debería presionarte —lo corta, levantando las palmas y parando sus palabras incluso antes de empezar, lo que sinceramente está comenzando a fastidiarle entre Connor, Will y Katie, porque, _¿no puedo tener mis pensamientos para mí? Muchas_ gracias—, pero Travis, te ha gustado toda la vida. Y estoy harto de que estés triste por momentos porque es más de lo que esperabas pero no lo que quieres.

—Connor...

—Déjame terminar. Sé que no soy el mejor en relaciones amorosas —suspira y pone una mueca. Travis quiere abrazarlo—, pero yo nunca me he quedado con la duda de "qué habría pasado si...". Sé que eso no es gran consuelo cuando te rompen el corazón; joder, lo sé, pero se siente mejor que no saber. Te lo juro. Yo también tengo miedo cuando se trata de empezar algo nuevo —a Travis no le pasa la mirada rápida que hace hacia el lado—, pero, hay que arriesgarse hermanito.

—¿Te duele todavía lo de Mitchell?

Connor rápidamente entiende que no se trata de cambiar el tema o insistir sobre su vida amorosa. Aunque se muere por preguntar, se da cuenta de que Connor aún no está listo y lo esperará porque es su hermano mayor y porque lo quiere y respeta lo suficiente para ser un pesado sólo cuando corresponda.

—A veces —admite, sus ojos decaen un poco. Son tan expresivos—, cuando veo alguna camisa que sé que le gustaría o en los entrenamientos, cuando a alguien le cuesta lo que le costaba a Mitch... ell. Pero está bien, creo, es parte de lo que pasa. Yo estoy feliz de que él está bien también.

Esa es la dualidad de Connor, un chico desagradable y bromista, molesto a ratos, pero infinitamente amable y dulce. Es tan buena persona que lo hace rabiar.

—¿Por qué tú nunca...?

—¿Por qué nunca le hice nada después de romperme el corazón? —se ríe Connor mirándolo y se siente como un niño por la mirada de su hermano menor; él sólo es... magnífico—. Porque no puedo obligar a alguien que me quiera, lo intentamos, está bien. Él fue amable. Y también porque... Me ayudó a entender que era bisexual.

—Podría haberte ayudado yo —se queja.

En realidad cree que lo comprende, su cara esa vez, cuando le contó, parecía tan insegura. Probablemente como nunca.

—Creo que estoy más contento y satisfecho con la ayuda de Mitchell —dice en un tono burlón, subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

Suelta una inevitable carcajada. En momentos como estos, ama su habitación para él solo. _Qué va_ , _siempre amo mi habitación solo_.

—Eres un sinvergüenza.

—Como tú.

—Oh no, yo _sí_ tengo —rebate, Connor parece infinitamente divertido y Travis también se siente alegre—. Enrollarse en los establos, ¿en serio?

—Era un chico hormonal, ¿vale? Lo siento. Y en mi defensa, estaba recién entendiendo que también me llamaban la atención los chicos.

—Claaaro.

Está tentado a decirle que su cara, esa que apesta a travesuras sucias, está apareciendo y que no es creíble, _precisamente_.

—¡Que es en serio!

—Y por eso te estás riendo.

—¡Shhh!

—¡Sssh tú! Tú tienes a un novio o novia ahí, no yo. Y quiero que sepas que aún estoy indignado contigo por no contarme a mí primero.

Bueno, él también puede ser dramático, ¿no? ¿Sí? Bueno.

—Te juro que la próxima vez que me presente va a ser: ¡Hola, soy Connor Stoll! Soy bisexual, tengo 18 años bla, bla.

—Ya no me vale.

—Sí, me lo hiciste saber por ¡una semana! Creo que fue castigo suficiente.

—No sé, eh —posa una mano en su barbilla, pensativo y le dedica una mirada de _hola_ , _soy el pensador_.

—Yo creo que sí. Quedé en bancarrota tratando de ablandar tu corazón con dulces.

—Lo mínimo que me merezco después de tal desaire. No es que me moleste o que me importe excesivamente (y por excesivamente me refiero al sexo y besarse) con quién sales, pero al menos, creo que deberías tener la consideración de decirme "Travis, creo que ahora puedes prepárame citas a ciegas con chicas y chicos". Ampliando tu rango de caza y sin avisar.

—Ustedes los heteros —bufa Connor indignado, pero se ríe al final, porque la conversación es hilarante y Travis no lo dice en serio.

O sea, buscó en Google _tooodo_ lo referente a la bisexualidad a penas tuvo tiempo... No, se hizo el tiempo, y en serio, dar doble charla fue bastante largo como para no saber que eso de "mayor rango de caza" es tan ridículo como cualquier cosa que signifique un mito en la bisexualidad. Empezando con la promiscuidad. _Es que me parece ridículo que la gente diga que porque alguien es bisexual_ , _es promiscua_. _No necesitas ser promiscua para ser bisexual y_ viceversa, _y si alguien es promiscuo_ , _¿qué?_ Le molesta la gente que se mete en la vida de otros. Sobre todo, si es algo referente a su hermano. Travis ha visto a Connor tomar muy en serio sus realciones y es tan buen novio como cualquiera que respete a su pareja lo suficiente.

—Ay, perdón si lo ofendí, señor Stoll.

—Idiota —rezonga Connor, rendido.

Ambos se ven perezosos y felices. Se miran por lo que parecen eones, y Travis se sorprende de que incluso así, a través de una pantalla, los silencios sigan siendo igual de cómodos que como si estuvieran ambos acostados en la pequeña litera de él en el campamento.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿verdad? —susurra Connor restregando sus ojos. Asiente suavemente.

—Sí. Ya es tarde —afirma, mirando su fiel reloj.

—Vale. Adiós.

—Buenas noches, hermanito.

—¿Y Travis? —dice antes de que pueda cortar la llamada. Le sonríe por última vez y mira hacia el lado, ahora más prolongado—. Te contaré cuando sea apropiado, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto.

—Sí.

—Buenas noches.

Después de que desaparezca la imagen de Connor, Travis se recuesta contra la silla del escritorio y estira sus músculos. Debería terminar un informe para que el sábado no tenga trabajo, pero sus músculos parecen necesitar descanso y su cabeza va a todos lados, menos a los papeles que debería continuar, así que, se levanta dispuesto a ir a la cama.

Hay muchas cosas que está pensando ahora, todo lo que le ha dicho Connor le hace mella en la cabeza y aunque se duerme relativamente fácil, eso no hace que las palabras se vayan de su cabeza al día siguiente.

 **x**

—Creo que me voy a morir —señala Katie recostada en la cama.

 _La injusticia de la vida es que ella esté usando mí cama y mi portátil mientras yo estoy atascado en esta silla incómoda y en la que mi culo se ha quedado formado_. _Creo que son estos días de mayor estrés cuando quiero dejar la universidad y volverme al Campamento Mestizo_ , _donde nuestra mayor aspiración era mantenernos vivos_. _Supongo que es cosa de griegos ser tan dramáticos_. Travis se acomoda una vez más en la silla con pesar. Sus hombros están tensos y está revisando (no tan) concienzudamente los últimos apuntes de la clase anterior de la cual no entendió una mierda y por la que está pagando las consecuencias y cree que nada sería peor que esto. _Seguramente en los campos de castigo existe una universidad_. _En la que nunca te gradúas ni consigues créditos suficiente_. _Cómo que es para_... _Toda la eternidad_. Será un buen tipo, lo intentará.

—Yo voy a morir, Kit-Kat.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta, poniéndose de pie.

Travis niega con la cabeza tal vez demasiado rápido. Tal vez porque aún tiene lo que Connor dijo muy fresco en la cabeza y la valentía demasiado baja como para poder hacer algo. Es bastante frustrante. Sobre todo cuando ella parece dispuesta a absorberlo por él y entregárselo y le siguen conmoviendo ese tipo de tonterías tan cursis.

—Okay, pero si la necesitas...

Está seguro de que en cualquier momento su hermano aparecerá como Mufasa en una nube y le dirá que ha perdido el rumbo. Él personalmente preferiría que apareciera como Gokú y le prestase su nube para irse a morir de sueño lejos de aquí.

—Tranqui, Kit-Kat.

 _¿Es mí idea o...?_ El ambiente se está haciendo muy pesado de una forma distinta a aquella vez que Katie se enfermó.

Es como si todos sus pensamientos estuvieran saliendo de su cabeza de forma física y fueran a asfixiarlos de un momento a otro cuando fueran demasiados para su pequeña habitación, lo que no era una perspectiva muy atrayente para él y ella parecía estar dándose cuenta, lo que no era mucho mejor. Y, muy a su pesar, él no podía controlarlo.

Aunque quisiera.

—Katie.

—¿Mmmh?

Siempre ha creído que debería callarse.

—Me gustas.

No es ni romántico, ni apropiado, ni pensado ni nada. Es la declaración más espontánea y cutre que ha hecho en su vida y no es que las otras hayan sido en París o a la luz de las velas, pero al menos, no son en medio del estrés de los exámenes, que es francamente y pésimo escenario.

Y lo peor, es que sale de su boca antes de poder detenerlo y le produce el máximo shock que ha tenido hasta la fecha. Se pone rígido y abre los ojos, sorprendido de haberlo soltado, porque sí, ni él se lo esperaba. E imagina que tiene la misma expresión que ella.

 _Jo-der_.

Katie ni siquiera comete el error de pensar que es algo así como _me gustas como amiga_. Fue tan repentino que Travis no-pudo controlar el tono ahogado de su voz, como si hubiera estado esperando todo el día para decirlo y básicamente no pudiera más. _Que es el_ caso.

 _Ojalá_ hubiera sido su tono más bromista, podría haber fingido que era una especie de cámara escondida como "Prank star", ese programa ridículo donde le hicieron una broma a Justin Bieber y que fue de las cosas más aburridas que Travis había visto hasta fecha sin contar las clases donde su profesor habla como si tuviera mucha pereza y se estuviera esforzando por no bostezar (cosa que él no podía conseguir). _En fin_. Que podría haber sido la versión Campamento Mestizo, pero no.

Se siente liberador de alguna forma, pero aún no se siente _bien_.

—Tú no... —quiere decir algo, rápido, pero tropieza con las palabras y estás no quieren salir bien pronunciadas—, no tienes que decir nada sólo... Sólo soy yo sin poder... Está bien.

No, no lo está. Está todo menos bien. Le asusta, mucho. Quiere ahogarse en sus apuntes y morir. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, así que la mira unos segundos fijamente y ella le sostiene la mirada como puede. Quiere transmitirle de alguna forma que siguen siendo amigos y que no tiene que decir nada. O que si quiere decirle algo como "no", también está bien.

Todo sería algo más dramático si no fuera por Will, que en ese momento grita algo como: "Chicos, la pizza está lista".

No alcanza a abrir la boca, pero lo que sí pasa, es que su amor por Will crece por segundos.

 **x**

 **¡hey hola! hace eones que no actualizaba básicamente porque no tenía ideas. para ser honesta, ésto es en lo que más tengo ideas pero ninguna pauta buena sobre el densenlace o eso puede morir un gatito o Katie, ah.**

 **no, en verdad, no morirá nadie :D ya he pasado mi etapa de fuego y destrucción, so, no.**

 **Primero quería hablar sobre el capítulo que es el AVANCE por fin a cosillas más cursis entre ellos, lo que quiere decir que aquí ya dejan de ser solamente amigos pero ahí se verá como**

 **Segundo, y es sobre /mi bebé/ Connor. Miren lo he pensado mucho y maybe escriba sobre él y el mechón rubio que no diré quién es pero que se enterarán aquí o en lo que escriba luego (si es que lo hago), EN FIN, que eso. pero lo que nos convoca aquí (!!!) es que guys, para mí es super importante la relación entre ellos y Connor que parece el mayor, siempre impulsa a Travis a lanzarse porque podrá ser despreocupado pero tiene un montón de lío en su cabeza que ni dios le entiende. y no sé, me pareció importante recalcar que su hermandad es súper importante. Igual que por fin hablamos sobre mi bi boy y qué pasó en la familia con eso y para mi es súper importante eso, so espero que les haya gustado.**

 **y me despido porque esto debe ser larguísimo ¡besos, espero que les guste y hasta la próxima!**

 **(los reviews son siempre agradecidos y si les interesa Connor 7u7...)**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

 **La experiencia Stoll**

Lo que uno espera cuando dice ese tipo de cosas, es que te correspondan y cuando alguno se vaya a su casa, los protagonistas se den un beso y cada uno para su casa sintiendo esas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

Lo que Travis y Katie hicieron, fue comer pizza. _Mucha_ pizza y con la incomodidad raspando la garganta.

Will intentó toda la cena que fuera un momento agradable, incluso Dakota, quien siempre estaba en las nubes, parecía más atento a la conversación. Y si es honesta, no fue tan incómodo como pensó. Pudo ser peor.

Cuando ella se fue, Travis la dejó en la puerta del edificio y volvió a asegurar que estaba todo bien entre ellos. No la presionó para que salieran y ni siquiera le hizo una insinuación como en las comedias románticas (que son su gusto culposo) donde el protagonista dice algo como _lucharé por ti_. O _te voy a conquistar_.

Y ella no quiere sentirse agradecida como lo está, pero el caso es que lo está. Y a ver, no le gusta Travis, porque, sería masoquista, ¿no? Que el chico que se burló de ti la mitad de tu vida te guste.

Sabe que está siendo injusta. Porque ese Travis está muy lejos de éste que conoce ahora. Pero le causa un vértigo a penas contenido la idea. Ella nunca habría pensando algo así _vale_ , _no soy tan torpe como para no notarlo_ pero, ella pensaba que esa era la forma de comunicación de los tipos como Travis. No es su culpa tener una sonrisa de purgatorio, eso es básicamente genética. Así que ella no podía ir imaginando escenarios raros por mucho que lo haya pensado _algunas_ veces.

 _Me voy a volver loca y el almuerzo no se va a hacer solo_. Porque ya se ha saltado el desayuno y ni siquiera ha contestado los WhatsApp de Miranda, quién parece más histérica por segundos.

Suelta un suspiro y sale de la cama, no sin antes enviar un mensaje a Miranda explicándole que está muy ocupada y que no se ha muerto ni nada. En serio, ¿de dónde saca ideas tan extrañas su hermana?

No quiere salir de ella aunque sean las una, pero tiene que hacer el sacrificio para que su estómago deje de gruñir como si tuviera a una jauría de lobos hambrientos viviendo ahí y pidiendo su dosis diaria de comida. No pone mucho empeño en la pasta. Cronometra todo para que nada quede recocido pero duda que vaya a quedar apetecible mientras hace todo en piloto automático.

Después de unos veinte minutos de cocina express, pincha la hoja de lechuga con expresión ausente y su cabeza llena de ideas.

Una parte de ella, tiene ganas de correr y contárselo a alguien, porque puede ser una tontería, es decir, es una confesión, algo qué pasa siempre, porque la gente _se gusta_ , pero ésto no se trata de cualquier chico. Se trata de Travis Stoll, el chico que medio odió durante gran parte de su pubertad por ser un imbécil y que la ignoró durante toda su adolescencia (no es que ese dato le moleste en exceso, pero Katie encuentra su enamoramiento extraño. Lo lógico sería que ahí le hubiese gustado, porque llevaban tan poco tiempo hablando que ahora sería imposible, ¿no? Por mucho que ella alguna vez hubiera tenido impulsos, o algo así) y que recién se encontró en la universidad.

La otra parte de ella quiere guardarse esto como un secreto que quiere saber sólo ella. Ni siquiera sabe para qué o por qué.

Lo que sí tiene claro es que tiene que hacer algo. Lo que sea. Tiene la patología de ordenar los libros por tamaño y comprar más cuando estos quedan sueltos en las estanterías pero jamás ha podido resolver un drama amoroso de buena forma. Sus ex novios son básicamente unos soles los cuáles han facilitado la comunicación, pero con Travis aún no llegan a ese grado y aún tiene grabada la imagen de sus pupilas azules y brillantes diciéndole que está bien. Y no, no está bien, porque si no le gusta debió haber cortado todo el asunto y conservar la amistad y no callarse. Y si le gusta, hacer _algo_. Porque se trata del mismo chico que la hizo sentir en casa. El mismo chico que un día le comenzó a hablar y con el cual luego sostenía rutinas; cosas que veían en YouTube y que parecían interesantes. Con el mismo chico con el que a veces hablaba hasta la madrugada, ambos en susurros (ella más por respeto a la noche que por necesidad) sobre cualquier estupidez que le había pasado a alguno y que en realidad intentaba encubrir la falta de sueño, el exceso de soledad o la sobredosis de estudios. Y quiere llorar como una inútil comiendo pasta porque siempre es un desastre y no sabe qué hacer consigo misma.

Tiene ganas de lloriquear con su padre porque es su amigo más íntimo pero también tiene miedo porque sabe lo que le va a decir. _Hija_ , _aclara tus ideas_. Y es justamente con eso con lo que necesita ayuda, y _sabe_ que tiene que hacerlo sola, pero sería de gran ayuda si la mayoría de la gente no fuera como su profesión (o futura, vaya) y le dijera firmemente: Katie, a ti te gusta Travis. O por el contrario: Katie, no te gusta. Haz ésto, es la mejor solución.

Termina haciendo lo que ha querido desde que comenzó a pensar y a volverse loca y después de tres tonos, lo escucha.

—¿Katie? —la voz de Will suena balsámica y... Dormida. Mierda. Probablemente acaba de despertarlo y ya está pensando en cortar cuando él continúa—. Qué bien que decidiste llamar.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —inquiere, curiosa.

—No —se ríe, su voz es perezosa y a pesar de que suena un poco raro el móvil, Katie puede imaginarlo recostado con sus rizos rubios cayendo por su frente—. Tú quieres hablar conmigo.

Ni siquiera intenta un comentario mordaz. Es curioso, como termina hablando con su amor platónico infantil _dos años_ , _hasta descubrir que jamás saldría algo con ellos_ sobre un asunto amoroso.

Odia apilar los platos sucios, pero no tiene ganas de nada, así que camina a su habitación con desgana mientras Will murmura por el teléfono algo que suena como _espera que conecto el manos libres_. Katie utiliza esos segundos para reflexionar qué dirá primero, pero después piensa que de eso se trata el llamado, que no sabe qué pasa con su cabeza y si ésto es bueno, malo o qué. Y necesita ayuda. O simplemente que alguien escuche sus desvaríos.

—Lo supe incluso antes de que llamaras —admite Will, pero se apresura a aclarar por si las dudas—. Travis está bien, pero él es expresivo.

—Lo sé.

—... Y todo esto le sorprende tanto a él como a ti. No quería decírtelo, porque aunque él no lo crea, es bastante mejor persona de lo que dice y jamás quiso hacerte sentir incómoda. Supongo que fue un arrebato o algo así —pausa unos segundos—, pero es cierto.

—Yo... —duda—. Yo lo sé.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos y Katie muerde su labio, la ansiedad está comenzando a trepar por su cuerpo y le ataca la garganta como un pulpo enredando sus tentáculos. Deja que la afirmación cuelgue unos segundos, pero cada vez que pasa más tiempo, se siente más presionada porque sabe que es cierto.

—Realmente no sé qué hacer, Will —susurra, después de unos minutos en los que sólo se oye a ella misma respirando—. Yo sólo sé que si termina mal, lo echaría de menos. Travis es... Mi lugar seguro aquí.

Es una buena forma de definirlo. Un lugar seguro. Porque Travis lo es. Se da cuenta de lo implicada que está con él en el momento en que suelta esas palabras. Al otro lado de la línea, se hace silencio. Katie necesita que diga algo. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Nunca lo haz visto de otra forma? —pregunta Will, tentativo. Su voz vacilante de alguna forma la hace sentir como si estuviera peor de lo que realmente está.

—Cuando tenía trece años, creí que él era guapo. Luego, él realmente dejó de parecerme atractivo cuando me hizo una broma —dice, de forma monótona.

Will se ríe y ella se permite una pequeña sonrisa sin entender el por qué de esa risa. De todos modos, no lo cuestiona, porque es un respiro para su ánimo.

—Oh sí. Las bromas.

Ambos suspiran de forma sincronizada; Katie ya no siente esa irritación que sentía antes hacia Travis, eso quedó en el pasado. Eran unos niños idiotas lidiando con el otro y ella no es rencorosa. Tampoco se dejó quebrar antes, nunca lo hizo. Lloró sólo una vez. Porque estaba frustrada por la situación, recuerda que después de eso, él rellenó su plato en la cena cuando ambos se toparon en la ofrenda. Era un cupcake perfecto y con un glaseado apetitoso. Sonríe ante el recuerdo.

—Hablaré con él —promete. Más segura, más tranquila.

No sabe qué dirá exactamente. Probablemente va a improvisar sobre la marcha, porque nunca ha sido buena siguiendo sus propios planes y no quiere que ésto sea un fiasco.

Pero ya tiene la respuesta. Probablemente siempre estuvo ahí y Will sólo la ayudó indirectamente a aceptarla como buena.

 **x**

Él viene por ella esa misma tarde y no se lo espera. Cuando abre la puerta y lo ve frente a ella, su cerebro no reacciona como su cuerpo lo hace. Se abalanza contra él, abrazándolo como si no lo hubiera visto hace eones y pasa los brazos por su cuello. No es baja, pero se pone de puntillas para alcanzar perfectamente su oído.

—Lo siento por no decir nada antes —susurra.

Los dedos de Travis hacen círculos en su espalda y se permite cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Le llega una risa ahogada.

—Tienes una mala manía de disculparte por cosas que no corresponden, Kit-Kat —dice, y ella puede sentir la sonrisa en sus palabras.

Es tan reconfortante como cualquier té en un día de lluvia y no quiere dejarlo ir. Aunque sabe que debería. Porque se están aferrando el uno al otro como si pudieran desvanecerse de un momento a otro y ella quiere asegurarle que no será así. Que se quedará si él así lo quiere y que podrán ir por un café siempre que no le haga daño porque le parece lo correcto, compartir sus mañanas con él. Se siente valiente, y alocada. De todos modos, se queda unos segundos más así, esperando, cuando él dice _sólo un poco más_.

Cuando ambos se separan, Katie lo observa detalladamente. Tiene ojeras y luce cansado. Eso no es _bien_ , como Will dijo. Pero al parecer Travis sabe sobre componerse, porque a penas ve su mirada, ensaya una sonrisa y se ve mejor. Luce más relajado, tranquilo.

—Yo lo siento —empieza y Katie está a punto de cortarlo cuando él le hace un gesto para que lo deje continuar—, por muchas cosas en verdad.

Lo mira inquisitiva. Él continua.

—Primero, por las bromas. Supongo que me divertía haciéndolas también —admite, avergonzado—, pero no era eso lo que motivaba a hacerlo. Yo sólo... —suspira—, era un chico idiota tratando de llamar tú atención. Connor tiene una facilidad para ser un descarado cuando quiere, pero yo... Simplemente no podía verte y hablarte sobre mis sentimientos. Me volvía idiota.

Su cabeza da vueltas y cree que se va a caer de la impresión. Ella simplemente boquea hacia él como un pez fuera del agua pero Travis parece no notarlo, enfocado en su monólogo. Pero es fuerte para ella. Es casi una bofetada. Katie jamás se imaginó que Travis se sentiría así por ella _tanto_ tiempo.

—Tú...

Suena asombrada, tanto, que hace que Travis se fije en ella mientras habla y le regala una pequeña sonrisa incómoda. A veces se parecen tanto Connor y Travis que olvida que Travis si sufre de vergüenza, a diferencia de Connor quién es un sinvergüenza de primera categoría.

—Sí. Después del fiasco del chocolate, (yo realmente quería darte el chocolate en persona, pero sólo pensar en el rechazo...) Bien, yo dejé de intentarlo.

—Yo pensaba que era porque ya no te hacía caso y no te parecía divertido —admite, más que nada por hablar algo.

—No pensaba que te encontraría aquí —continua Travis como si su comentario fuera irrelevante—, pero cuando lo supe, no podía parar de pensar que debía arreglar las cosas contigo. Connor me animó. Y resultó bien. Excepto porque me gustaste mucho más de lo que me gustabas antes.

Por fin, Stoll fija su mirada en ella. Son ojos preciosos, realmente. Ni siquiera se atreve a negarlo, mientras sus pupilas la atraviesan y su estómago tiene un pequeño ataque de nervios por toda la situación. Están hablando en la puerta de su casa, y es todo tan intenso que ella desearía que estuvieran en su salón y poder decir tiempo fuera, tirarse unos diez minutos en su sofá a pensar y procesar todo lo que está pasando.

Sin embargo, eso no parece ser todo para Travis. Porque abre la boca otra vez y ahí es cuando ella sabe que no resistirá más, así que toma su mano y lo arrastra dentro, cerrando la puerta antes y sentándose en un taburete con los codos apoyados en la barra americana.

Él sigue de pie.

—Pienso que antes era un enamoramiento tonto. De críos, ya sabes. Algo platónico y sin fundamento. Pero ahora me gustas. _En serio_.

Se le corta la respiración como por centésima vez.

—Y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes. No era la idea que fuera así —acepta, incómodo—. Me hubiera gustado que fuera así, explicando esas cosas. No porque quiera excusarme por mis idioteces —se apresura a negar—, sino porque esta hubiera sido una declaración correcta. No tengo nada más que decir, yo creo que debería huh, irme.

—¡No!

Suena tan indignada, que Travis la mira sorprendido unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos y asentir. Después de eso, la mira nuevamente y parece listo para recibir el golpe de gracia. No entiende porque eso le causa tanto dolor de estómago.

—Yo no me lo esperaba —comienza, suavemente. A pesar de su tono, Travis sigue teniendo los hombros tensos y quiere poner sus manos ahí y decirle que todo estará bien—, yo... Sé que nuestra relación ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo sorpresivo saber que —se muerde el labio inferior, ansiosa e inspira, armándose de valor—. Nunca te miré de otra forma, o tal vez sí y jamás me di cuenta. Pero es... Vaya, sorprendente. Y aún tengo la cabeza revuelta, yo no sé qué pensar —agrega, cruzándose de brazos—, pero sí sé una cosa.

Él la mira atentamente, tan nervioso como ella y eso la tranquiliza. Travis no es su enemigo y jamás lo será. Es sólo ese chico que le prepara infusiones y con el que ve películas en Netflix. Con el que duerme abrazada y comparte mañanas.

—Y es que no quiero perderte. Porque te quiero. Porque eres mi lugar seguro. Cuando estoy contigo yo... Simplemente tengo que dejarme llevar y divertirme y eso, me gusta.

 _Vamos_ , _Katie_. _Díselo todo_. Se anima a sí misma y se arma de valor. Ella no es cobarde y no lo será ahora.

—Katie...

—Espera, déjame terminar. No sé siquiera si podríamos ser una pareja, pero, podríamos tal vez, ¿intentarlo?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando? —Travis está utilizando ese tono arrogante que siempre lo hace sonar tan molesto, pero está fallando estrepitosamente por la sonrisa que rompe en su cara, que lo hace poco creíble.

Se ve feliz, y a Katie se le calienta el corazón. Y sabe que está bien. Que lo intentarán y por primera vez no quiere preocuparse porque puede salir estrepitosamente mal, puede que a ella le moleste alguna manía de Travis, que él odie cuando se le cae el cabello en la ducha y ambos al final del día terminen irritados, pero también puede ser que ellos se besen en la noche, a oscuras y les guste. Que se quieran y sean una buena dupla y él sepa que hay veces que no quiere hablar y otros días que lo necesita. Y que se añada a la rutina de Travis corriendo en las mañanas y todo sea mejor.

—Bueno, eso se llama concenso, Stoll. Conoce el término —ironiza, llena de nerviosismo y sí, cree que tampoco le sale bien, porque _de alguna forma_ Travis sonríe más.

—Tal vez probar un mes —susurra, Travis, mirándome ahora más serio—. Si no te gusta, si nos sentimos incómodos... Seremos amigos.

—Ya lo somos —le recuerda. Él sonríe y asiente. _Cierto_.

Ambos se ríen, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa y comparten una mirada tímida. Porque, ¿qué más pueden hacer? Katie desearía no sentirse como una chica de quince recién teniendo novio, sin saber besar y soltando demasiada baba, pero así se siente. _Bueno, es Travis_. _Él siempre me hace sentir así_. Y al final, decide que lo más fácil, es tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo al taburete a su lado. Travis entrelaza sus dedos y ella, por sorprendente que parezca, no se siente incómoda.

Se pregunta si salir con un amigo es así de fácil. Si _después de su drama_ siempre es así, si es normal que todo vuelva a su cauce pero a la vez sea más íntimo. Si su cara dejará de sentirse roja alguna vez. Si esto que le atraviesa el pecho lo sentirá siempre o sólo es el principio. Porque, ha tenido novios, pero... Con cada uno es un mundo. Y ella jamás se ha atrevido a comparar.

 _¿Somos novios?_

Probablemente debería aclararlo. Pero, no hoy. Tienen un montón de horas para verlo. Ahora se siente liviana y cómoda y quiere disfrutarlo un poco. Así que después de comer unas galletas y tomar té y café respectivamente, lo arrastra al sillón y ambos se acurrucan en silencio. Después de un rato, Travis comienza a tararear una canción y terminan viendo vídeos en YouTube.

Y es así, como debería ser. Y realmente, como sería por un mes. _O más_. A Katie la perspectiva no parece molestarle.

 **x**

Es domingo y Katie no sabe que están haciendo. O sí, lo sabe, pero no quiere decirlo porque la situación es muy ridícula. Se suponía que hoy irían a correr para no perder el entrenamiento, pero Katie antes de que salieran, tenía que enviar un correo a MinSeok (su compañero de clase) pasándole lo último que debía en el trabajo y que había terminando la noche anterior para que él terminase de juntar las partes antes de que esta tarde, ambos lo revisaran juntos.

Katie estaba haciéndolo en el salón, y al final, terminaron tomando un té porque era temprano, y aún hacia frío, pero Travis insistió en poner música mientras le robaba galletas _es un ladrón de pacotilla que acaba con sus reservas de azúcar_ y después de que sonase New Rules de Dua Lipa, todo fue cuesta arriba.

Comenzó Katie coreando el _one_ , _don't pick up the phone_ y luego, antes de que entendiera que estaba pasando, Travis comentó que los hombres eran unos cabrones por hacer sufrir a Dua Lipa y terminan bailando en el living. Katie intentándolo, todo sea dicho, a diferencia de él, que parecía saberse la coreografía, cosa que le cuestionó y el hijo de Hermes terminó contándole que Connor es bailarín y que le enseñó un par de cosas, que _no bailo mucho pero lo ayudaba/ acompañaba a veces y algo aprendí_. Katie se da cuenta de inmediato que saber de él siempre incluye a su hermano menor y descubre que no le importa. Que le gusta.

Se ríe a barbilla batiente cuando él hace twerking y cree que se le saltan las lágrimas cuando intentándolo casi se cae de culo luego de aceptar el desafío. El baile no es lo suyo, ambos los dicen a la vez.

Y ya son las diez de la mañana. Dos horas se pasaron volando. No puede decir que se arrepienta, porque aunque no corrieron, ambos están tan sudados que parecen salidos de una maratón y además, esto es más divertido. Está a punto de sugerir que ambos se inscriban a una clase de zumba entretenida y que dejen los entrenamientos para otros días cuando la música cambia repentinamente y se vuelve más tranquila. Aprovechan para regular su respiración y sonreírse.

Terminan bailando como un par de tontos en medio del salón una canción que ella no conoce y que es suave y que _buscaré luego en el historial_ , moviéndose como dos juncos con unos _Katie cuidado con la mesa ratona_ y _Travis el sofá_ cada ciertos pasos, y aunque su cabello amarrado se le pega en el cuello y Travis tiene sus rizos pegados a la frente, ella ni siquiera siente asco. Se siente satisfecha (y asquerosa, por supuesto) pero nada incómoda.

Caen ambos en el sofá.

—Somos un fiasco yendo a trotar —sentencia él, aunque no parece disgustado por la sonrisa que florece en sus labios.

—Creo que sí.

—Y ya me dió hambre —dice, frotándose el estómago. Katie pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y no te bastaron las galletas?

—Ya gasté esa energía, Kit-Kat.

—Eres un pozo sin fondo —se queja ella, y el _oye_ indignado de Travis la hace sonreír—. Vale, ¿quién va primero en la ducha?

—Ve, ve. Voy a tener algo para cuando salgas y después comemos juntos.

Es lo último que necesita para caminar a la ducha y salir media hora después cambiada con un suéter largo y unos jeans viejos denominados «los favoritos». Oye el murmullo en la cocina y ve al chico trasteando en su cocina; el portátil está encima de la isla y se pregunta si se está cargando alguna canción cuando la voz de Miranda suena a través del parlante del portátil y ella da un saltito sorprendida.

—Eres terrible cocinando, ¿no? —se queja ella y Katie avanza hasta que su hermana puede divisar su cara en la pantalla y le sonríe. Skype hace ver su cara algo pixelada, pero es la misma Miranda que siempre. Verla la hace un poquito más feliz—. Hola Katie, llegué justo a tiempo para enseñarle a Travis como se hace una colación barra desayuno —explica.

—Es terrible cocinando —confiesa y Travis se gira, con su delantal amarillo amarrado en la cintura y una expresión digna de fotografía. Es tan exagerado que la hace sonreír.

—No habrá más pasta para Katherine.

Arruga la nariz más por costumbre a la mención de su nombre completo que por verdadera molestia.

—Bien, me conformo con que pidas en el chino que me gusta tanto.

—¿Quieres dejarme en bancarrota?

—Creí que no ibas a cocinar más —le recuerda con retintín—. Y claro que sí, la venganza, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que la recuerdo, Robin Hood.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ese le robaba el dinero a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. No era una venganza.

—Tú por el contrario, no eres así de noble. Robándole al pobre.

Se sonríen, y Travis le guiña el ojo antes de girarse y seguir picando lo que parecen ser manzanas verdes. Recién ahí recuerda que Miranda está ahí (virtualmente) viendo su intercambio y se avergüenza porque ese fue un coqueteo en toda la regla. O sea, no es que se hayan tirado fichas descaradamente, pero _la voz, las miradas_. Siente su cuello arder un poco. No quiere hablar de eso ahora, así que sus ojos suplican silenciosamente mientras se dirige a ella y a pesar de los ojos abiertos de su hermana, ambas asienten entendiendo sin palabras.

Miranda aclara su garganta para volver a centrarse y comienzan a hablar del día a día. Travis respeta su espacio y sólo da pequeñas contribuciones cuando ellas se lo piden. Cuando comen, hablan los tres. Travis hizo un desayuno de fruta, mermelada y unos hotcakes y ella no puede creer lo cómoda que se siente y lo mucho que sonríe. Se dan ligeros roces en la mesa y a veces se miran demás, y ella está feliz, avergonzada, eufórica y ansiosa. Y no puede ser mejor.

Se quedan viendo una película después de que Miranda termina la llamada alegando que tiene trabajo que hacer y después de prometerle que le llamará por el teléfono más tarde, eso hasta que llega MinSeok y toca el timbre.

Kim MinSeok es un chico apuesto. Roza el metro ochenta y aunque es delgado, eso no quita su masculinidad. Su cabello está teñido de rubio ceniza y su piel es mejor que la suya, de ese color miel que suelen tener los asiáticos y que envidia tanto. El hijo de Hermes le dedica un silbido apreciativo. Porque _diablos_ , _sí_. Es guapísimo.

Travis decide que es buen momento para bañarse, el muy sucio, quejándose con pereza que no quiere, le recuerda a un crío de cinco años (probablemente lo sea en su interior) y ella pasa de su sudado culo y decide ponerse manos a la obra con su compañero que se debate entre la incomodidad y la diversión.

Se pasan toda la tarde trabajando, Travis se despide después de una hora viendo bajito la televisión y diciéndole que la llamará más tarde. Ella le hace un gesto y ambos, MinSeok y ella, vuelven a su trabajo.

Cuando los dos deciden tomarse un descanso y comparten arroz con verduras, MinSeok bebe de la Coca-Cola y suelta.

—Tu novio cuando se iba me estaba echando un vistazo apreciativo —le suena a pregunta y le hace sonreír.

—Le gusta ver gente guapa —contesta, después comerse lo que se echó a la boca, continúa—. Probablemente te llame.

—¿No te molesta que sea bi-curioso? ¿O que me llame? —se sorprende, traga—. ¿¡Le darás mi número!?

—Claro que no, Seokie. Lo robará de mi agenda de contactos —explica, poniendo los ojos en blanco, MinSeok parece tan escandalizado que Katie decide apiadarse de su alma—. No es mi novio...

—Pero están en algo.

—... Y tampoco es bi-curioso —continua como si no le hubiese interrumpido—, su hermano es bisexual, probablemente miren hombres y mujeres juntos —agrega, casi riendo—, y él sabe cuando alguien es apuesto. No es de estos tipos heteros que quieren "salvaguardar" su heterosexualidad, dice _tengo ojos_ , _joder_. Es descarado, aunque no como su hermano Connor. Probablemente te llame para concretarle una cita. Su hermano..., bien, él no quiere salir con nadie. Nada serio. Pero Travis tiene entre ceja y ceja que es un trauma por su ex, por lo tanto le busca candidatos y candidatas.

—Entonces tu novio hetero me llamará para que tengamos una cita su hermano y yo. Y ni siquiera sabe mi orientación sexual.

MinSeok parece sorprendido. Sus cejas se levantan por sobre ese flequillo rubio y Katie piensa que parece una estrella de K-Pop, tan guapo y fresco. Y a la moda. Diablos sí.

—Es un buen resumen, sí —concede amablemente—. Y realmente no le importará si eres hetero o no. Mientras no le hagas daño a su hermano. Lo ama con locura.

Kim MinSeok, se ríe divertido y dobla su camisa blanca hasta los codos, Katie sigue admirando su capacidad de comer con una camisa blanca y sin una mancha. Si eso no es un talento, nada más lo será.

—Sí, se ve como el tipo que moriría por su hermano.

—Es ridículo —resopla, pero deja entrever una sonrisa dulce. Casi admirada.

Todavía le sorprende ese amor de hermanos, sabe sin duda alguna que Travis haría cualquier cosa por Connor y viceversa. Se pelean y duran cinco minutos (comprobado y cronometrado) sin hablarse. Alguno termina descolgando el móvil y llamando. Pidiendo disculpas y vuelta otra vez. Travis le confesó que quiso hacerle alguna broma pesada a Mitchell, pero se contuvo porque eso le haría peor a su hermano. Y que lloró cuando su hermano no comió en tres días.

Confía en MinSeok, por eso se lo dice. Por eso, y porque Travis lo llamará. Y quiere prevenirlo.

No se da cuenta de que ha estado en las nubes, hasta que Min la devuelve a la realidad después de aplaudir un par de veces.

—Gracias por el almuerzo —dice.

—No fue nada, Seokie. Cuando quieras, lo sabes. Me encanta cocinar.

—¡Yah! Me voy a terminar aprovechando de ti —bromea, y Katie se ríe.

—Sinvergüenza.

Después de que ambos respaldan el trabajo, Katie lo envía a casa. El invierno está por llegar a su fine en Nueva Roma. Los árboles parecen necesitar urgentemente un poco de calor. Y ella tiene ganas de dar un paseo en bicicleta.

En vez de eso, marca a a su hermana.

—Tienes mucho que contar, Gardner —suelta Miranda después del tercer pitido y Katie suspira.

Sube a su habitación lentamente y se acuesta, la respiración de ambas es lo único que se oye, y si no se conocieran sería raro y hasta tétrico, pero para ambas, es sólo un silencio tranquilo. Katie se arma de valor.

—Lo sé. Pero, no sé por dónde empezar —admite, muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Miranda espera pacientemente—. Tenías razón.

—¿Ah?

—Le gustaba, gusto —se corrige—, a Travis. Se confesó. Fue todo muy raro, nos evitamos por un tiempo y luego, lo arreglamos. Yo me sentía tan mal cuando estábamos separados, así que cuando volvimos a hablar, no podía ser egoísta. Le propuse...

Inspira.

—¿Qué?

—Que saliéramos. Que viéramos que pasa y sí... Si nos gusta, podemos seguir.

—¿Cuánto llevan?

—Cinco días. La rutina no ha cambiado mucho —explica, porque una vez que empieza no puede parar—, seguimos siendo nosotros, amigos, pero... A la vez es diferente. No sé, a veces nos miramos y es tan extraño... No nos hemos besado, sin embargo. Sólo roces, sonrisas y eso. Incluso así es mucho más íntimo —susurra y abraza la almohada más cercana.

No escucha nada del otro lado. Hasta que:

—¿Y te gusta cómo van las cosas?

—No lo sé —gruñe—: Bueno, sí.

 _Tal vez ya me gustaba_. Por suerte, su hermana es de las que la dejan sacar conclusiones sola y no la presiona. Los temas rápidamente rotan a la cita de Connor y MinSeok (Miranda dice que ellos serían unos novios tan guapos y ella lo corrobora) pero que probablemente no funcione porque Connor no estará interesado y luego hablan de su noviazgo con Sherman y los estudios, y en fin, que se ponen al día con todo lo que les faltó en la mañana hasta que se despiden prometiendo hablarse pronto. Ella se desparrama en la cama.

Hasta que su móvil vuelve a soñar. Ni siquiera mira quién es, porque ya se lo imagina.

—¿Me darás el número del chico caliente?

—No. Seokie merece privacidad. Y Connor también. Le diré que le estás buscando cita.

—Connor necesita de su Cupido —se queja, y Katie sonríe.

—Lo conseguirás de todos modos, pero no será por mí. Al menos no directamente —afirma, con convicción.

—Es verdad —acepta—, me conoces tanto, Kit-Kat. Es como si fuéramos almas gemelas.

—¿Ese es tu intento de coqueteo? Porque te digo que no está funcionando.

—La experiencia Stoll, cariño.

Ambos se ríen y no vuelven a hablar hasta que sus respiraciones se regulan. Travis balbucea un poco y luego inspira, Katie espera.

—Katie... Reyna va a hacer una comitiva para ir al Campamento en una semana más. De visita. Un fin de semana, ¿vas a...?

—Vamos —le corta. Contenta.

—Perfecto —él también lo parece, suspira—. Ha sido un día largo, ve a descansar, Kit-Kat.

—Vale, sí. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Katherine.

Ya ni siquiera le molesta. Sonríe mientras se pone el pijama, y aún cuando se acuesta siente sus labios tirando hacia arriba.

 **x**

 **lo iba a subir ayer en la noche, pero terminé leyendo el artículo que me mandó mi profesor de historia del derecho y buah, terminé frita, así que no alcancé a echarle un vistazo a todo y corregir dedazos.**

 **btw, aquí estoy ;-)**

 **Me disculpo de antemano por los que seguramente quedan y de verdad que pronto me pondré a corregir tooooodos los capítulos que llevo porque ufff.**

 **De todos modos espero que este no tenga nada porque son pseudo canon Tratie (al fin !!!!!)**

 **muchas gracias a los reviews, makes me happy (L) y que bien que les esté gustando como va esto. porque nop, aquí no se acaba, aún tengo unas cosillas pensadas bien soft (más, vaya) sobre ellos siendo algo y concretando pero a su ritmo.**

 **¿un review por Travis siendo la celestina de Connor?**

 **¡nos vemos a la próxima!**


	9. IX

**IX**

 **Strawberry fields (forever)**

Travis aún no está seguro (después de lo que ha sido una semana de silencio) si ésta ha sido su peor confesión o han habido peores.

Se le ocurre la vez que estuvo en secundaria y le lanzó un papelito a la chica que le gustaba y que lamentablemente interceptó su profesora, la cual decidió que era buena idea leerlo frente a la clase en voz alta y recalcando sus errores de ortografía y coherencia; como, probablemente una de las peores. Pero, al menos él tenía predisposición a decirlo y la chica tenía tanta vergüenza, que se le olvidó rechazarlo. Si tiene que admitirlo, tampoco era un gran plan de flirteo. _Tú_ , _yo y unos hot dogs del carrito de la vuelta_. Vale, tal vez no su mejor línea.

Sin embargo, fue memorable. Nótese el sarcasmo. _Aunque_ , e insiste, no fue tan terrible porque quería.

La otra fue en kínder, cuando una compañerita jugaba mejor que todos a los dinosaurios y fue amor a primera vista. Se casaron y todo. Fue una hermosa relación de un semestre hasta que a la chica la cambiaron de salón, entonces ya no la vio más y su romance se terminó como también intercambiar crayones y jugar a los dinosaurios.

Y, claro que comparado con la maravillosa confesión con Katie..., Travis ha decidido que es buena idea hundirse en su miseria. Ni siquiera Connor ha podido sacarlo de eso, y él es un experto en hacerlo sentir mejor.

Los días apestan y apesta todo aún más aún llegar a casa después de recordar como huyó a su casa como un cobarde luego de verla en los pasillos; _al menos no fui un completo idiota_ , _yo sólo debería dejar que pase un poco de tiempo para que ella no se sienta incómoda y luego tal vez_...

El bicho que había encontrado en la calle un jueves luego de volver tarde de la biblioteca (un gato pardo al cual había llamado Joonie) parece comprender su tristeza y a veces le deja tocar la cola, antes de salir corriendo luego de ser alimentado; es una alimaña, pero al menos parece tener compasión. Travis puede decir que probablemente se ha dado al cariño con él, porque se ve tan indefenso como una pelusa por lo que una amenaza no es, y tiene, ciertamente, menos ganas que el gato de moverse, lo que es decir mucho.

Vuelca toda su frustración en los estudios y en las carreras matutinas; los fines de semana se hacen más largos y más difíciles de pasar, como si el mismísimo tiempo estuviera encargándose de hacerlo sentir jodido lo máximo posible. Tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en su arrebato, realmente mucho tiempo.

A veces tiene pensamientos felices, _podría ser que ella me reconsidere_ , _aunque nunca me haya visto como algo más_ , _tal vez_ _ahora_ … Hay otras veces en las que no tiene tanta suerte. Hoy, por ejemplo.

 _Es claro que no habría un final feliz con Katie_ , _pero_ _¿tenía que ser tan mierda?_ Quiere sentirse triste e idiota por haberse confesado, pero sabe que si no hubiera sido en ese arrebato, habría sido en otro. Aguantar las cosas nunca ha sido su fuerte y Connor y todos tenían razón. Lo estaba consumiendo cuando se suponía que el amor debía ser bonito como en las películas románticas.

Sin embargo, todos tienden a olvidar las partes malas. No ser correspondido también es parte de estar enamorado. _Lamentablemente_.

Y él lo conoció suficiente tiempo para haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente.

Y no quiere pasárselo a otros. Su mala racha. O mala cara. Lo que sea. Will está tan feliz con Nico que le da palo hacerlo sentir mal por una tontería como esa, no tiene porque complacerlo o escucharlo y tampoco le gusta la miseria compartida (desde la última vez que lo intentó). Tiene que disfrutar de su novio. Igual que Dakota. Lo único que ha aceptado de él, ha sido la compañía mientras bebe una de esas estúpidas latas del Kool Aid y él una lata de Pepsi, lo que no está tan mal como plan de rechazo aunque no sea una cerveza o algo con lo que pueda sentir una felicidad fingida. _Dios mío_ , _tengo que dejar de ver películas románticas_.

En cuanto comience a beber helado y ver _El diario de Noah_ (lo último en su lista de cursi), probablemente necesitará intervención, pero hasta ahora se las apaña muy bien muchas gracias. Al menos eso cree hasta que Will lo intercepta en la cocina; al parecer él no piensa lo mismo. Tiene esa mirada de que no lo dejará ir. Y Travis no se resiste a lo inevitable. Lo escucha y _diablos_ , _tiene razón_.

Tiene que dejar de huir después de decir algo; no es ni siquiera valiente haberle dicho que no se preocupe por sus sentimientos, es como si estuviera tratando de hacerse sentir bien a él mismo más que a Katie. _Will fue bastante agresivo_ , _¿eh?_ Tiene que hacerse cargo de lo que dice, aclarar sus sentimientos, lo que piensa y dejar de sentirse miserable y hacer algo, _para variar_.

Es bastante inútil solo, al parecer. Lo descubre después de arreglar las cosas con Katie y (sorprendentemente) recibir más de lo que esperaba. Están algo así como _joder_ , _estamos saliendo_. _Viendo que pasa_. _Lo que sea_.

Y lo más irónico del asunto es que esa gran miseria post pseudo rechazo fue tan fácil de borrar de un plumazo como si no hubiera pasado. Punto final y cambiamos la página. _Probablemente_ , _y si no fuera tan imbécil_ , _podría haberme ahorrado bastante miseria_. Al final Connor tiene razón y ama sentir que está en un video de Jessy y Joy, pero resulta que está siendo tan serio como uno de Pimpinela. Hay que joderse.

Entonces:

Después de su dosis de dramatismo, _claramente_ , ambos volvieron a su cauce y retomaron rutinas como si estas no se hubieran interrumpido. Ellos mantienen Skype incluso si se han visto en la universidad o en las comidas… y es tan liberador no tener que fingir que se muere por ella que siente que está flotando. Supone que Katie no entiende la magnitud de sus sentimientos aún si se los escupió como un loco (segunda mala confesión, ¿o tercera? Bah, no va a volver a los fantasmas del pasado) porque es difícil entender algo como eso a menos que seas la persona, pero está conforme con que se lo tome en serio. No es el tipo ridículo que en un momento de estrés no pudo detener su bocota (o si es) y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza (sí) fuera mentira o no (bueno, ahí no es él. Fue mil por ciento sincero e _histérico_ ), es Travis Stoll, el chico con el que está viendo _qué pasará_ ( _que misterios habrá_ , _puede ser mi gran noche_ ).

Y le gusta ver _qué pasará_ porque las posibilidades son amplias. Puede no pasar nada como también puede ser que Katie se vuelva la otra dueña de Joonie y se discutan el fin de semana con voz somnolienta quién va a comprar el desayuno cuando no tengan ganas de cocinar y que se enrollen en alguna parte como si nada porque pueden hacerlo. Que puede decirle salgamos por ahí no excusándose en que no tiene con quien ir, sino, poder decirle, es que quiero ir contigo.

Le gustaría decirse a sí mismo que no se emocione en exceso pero nunca ha sido comedido y no va a empezar ahora.

 **x**

En la mañana a Travis no le cuesta levantarse. El frío poco a poco comienza a pasar y aunque tampoco es excesivo, por fin el sol empieza a abrigar un poco.

Ya tiene todo listo. Las dos mochilas que usará durante el día están reposando en la silla del escritorio y Travis se apresura a tomar la primera que contiene los apuntes para la clase de las doce.

Hoy en la noche verá a su hermanito por fin luego de semanas viéndolo a través de la pantalla de catorce pulgadas. Está tan contento que Will le hace saber que está feliz por él a pesar de no poder ir él al campamento, por el examen de anatomía que tendrá el lunes. También le pide un favor, que le mandé unos saludos a Austin y Kayla y que por favor, les diga que lo siente. Travis le asegura mientras come una manzana que lo hará.

Se encuentran en el almuerzo. Ella parece tan feliz como él cuando se sientan en el casino de la universidad.

—Le prometí a Miranda que iríamos a dar una vuelta para conversar —dice Katie y Travis asiente. Se echa una patata frita a la boca—, la echo de menos.

—Te entiendo. Yo quedé con Connor para practicar un rato.

—Espero que ahí no sea cuando le metas a MinSeok por los ojos —se queja, y él suelta una risita que no la convence para nada—. ¡Travis!

—Es broma, es broma —se ríe y le ofrece una patata como disculpa que Katie come con el ceño fruncido—. De verdad. Creo que está con alguien.

Conspirativo. Ella levanta las cejas, sorprendida. Él se lo esperaba tanto como ella, es decir: nada. Está tan contento como nervioso porque no sabe quién puede ser y no se le ocurre. Le da miedo que todo termine mal, y sabe que tampoco puede evitarlo aunque así fuera. No es un crío. Puede decidir por sí mismo. Está intentando convencerse con esas palabras que no debería entrometerse, pero es bastante difícil para él.

Katie desliza sus manos por sobre la mesa y toma sus manos entrelazando los dedos y dándole una ligera presión; es reconfortante. Al parecer ella comprende lo que está pensando, porque le dedica una sonrisa tranquila. _Todo estará bien_. La sonrisa vuelve a sus labios y sí, está todo un poquito _mejor_.

—Tranquilo, hermano mayor —bromea, pero la mirada dulce que le dedica no la puede encubrir aunque quiera y _mierda_ , _quiero besarla_. El pensamiento es tan físico que está seguro de que puede leerlo—. Si él cree que está bien... Es porque lo está. Confía, ¿vale?

Boquea.

—Sí, claro.

Nunca pusieron reglas. Dijeron: lo que surja. Esto, besarla, ¿contaría como surgir? Porque se muere por hacerlo. Por ahuecar la palma en su nuca y estampar esos labios contra los suyos _y lo que surja_. Podrían besarse. De verdad. Aunque no sabe si sería memorable ¿Sería lo que Katie esperaría? Porque suena cutre, besarse con sabor a patatas fritas. Ella lo observa curiosa y tiene que dejar de poner cara de imbécil. Aclara su garganta. Katie está tratando de consolarlo y él está actuando como un idiota.

 _Céntrate_. Sí.

—Tengo que ir a comprarle comida a Joonie y rogarle a Dakota que recuerde darle comida —frunce la boca en una mueca inconforme—, aunque no es tan buena opción, porque se olvida de comer él mismo.

Ojalá pudiera decirle a Will, pero estará ocupado y no quiere molestarle. Pedirle a Nico... Aunque prácticamente pareciera que vive con él, nunca está muy temprano, o mucho rato. Y no cree que quiera hacerle favores; tal vez debería dejar de picarlos en la cena. En una de esas si le deja un recordatorio con la alarma… Si le pesca el móvil cuando está desprevenido _o sea siempre_ en una de esas logra que se acuerde. Lo hará. Y también se promete traerle un regalo cuando vuelva; gracias Dakota por el favor concedido. Sacude su cabeza y sus rizos rebotan; tiene el cabello bastante largo.

—Y también deberías llevarlo al veterinario —aporta ella, soltando su mano—, puede tener bichos en el estómago y seguro no tiene vacunas. Dijiste que apareció en tu departamento como si nada, ¿verdad?

Asiente. Joonie apareció un día y luego de acostumbrarse a recibir atún en el balcón, el gato decidió adoptarlo y quedarse para siempre ilegalmente. Por suerte los chicos no eran alérgicos y un gato no costaba esconderlo (no a Joonie por lo menos, que venía a dormir en la noche, por comida y un par de mimos) de la recepción que no permitía animales. De todos modos, el gato es tan esquivo, que pueden fingir que es un callejero que se entró sin que se dieran cuenta, total, no deja que lo toquen mucho, excepto por Katie.

—En serio, ¿por qué se da contigo y no conmigo? Yo soy su dueño.

—No seas un envidioso.

Se está burlando de él y no debería parecerle tan atractiva como le parece. _Dioses_ , _creo que voy a morir_.

—No lo soy, recuerda que quién tiene clases después de almuerzo eres tú, no yo.

Lo último que ve de ella, es su lengua en una actitud infantil bastante inusual para ser Katie. Deja su bandeja del almuerzo en donde corresponde y sale del casino directo a su departamento. Tiene que rogarle a Dakota que recuerde a Joonie. Y tiene que comprar una gatera por E-bay, o Amazon. En una de esas con la hermana de Reyna el envío le sale más barato. _Sólo que probablemente no_.

 **x**

El Campamento Júpiter jamás podría acusarse como desorganizado. Es un aparato perfectamente engrasado en la que cada engranaje funciona correctamente; como una máquina hecha por el mismísimo Hefesto ¿O Vulcano? A él a veces le molesta un poco este orden excesivo; se ha criado en el caos, pero hoy, cuando dos autobuses escolares amarillos están fuera de los límites esperando a los campistas que cruzan la puerta hacia el mundo, bueno, no está tan mal.

Los auriculares cuelgan de su cuello y la mochila con dos mudas cuelga de su hombro. Katie a su lado, mira incrédula los buses. Como si creyera que fue estafada y en vez de ir a Hawái como se lo prometieron, fuera a un museo a hacer un aburrido informe.

—No puedo creer que nos van a llevar en autobuses escolares —bufa Katie.

Travis se dedica a observar a sus compañeros de viaje barra posibles comidas de monstruos (no, si puede evitarlo) y hay de todo. Están los campistas que quieren conocer el lado griego de la vida, y los campistas que ha visto más de una vez en las comidas o prácticas en Long Island. Todos reunidos charlando sobre la futura fiesta que patrocinará Nueva Roma la próxima semana por, ¿qué cosa? Realmente, los romanos no necesitan motivos para celebrar, así que él decidió que no se aprenderá los festivos y sólo dirá _¡Felicidades!_ A quién aparezca para saludarlo.

Conversa un rato con Katie, pero de repente, todos guardan silencio y los pretores y centurión, Hazel, aparecen. Frank se aclara la garganta y Travis presta atención. Después de los respectivos saludos, Reyna toma la palabra:

—Primero que todo, espero que este viaje sea un agradable encuentro con seres queridos y nuevos amigos —Reyna ni siquiera se tiene que esforzar en levantar la voz, todos la miran con respeto—. Los romanos estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes por aceptarnos como hermanos.

Ella mira atentamente a cada griego y a él le da un escalofrío su intensidad. Es tan bonita como peligrosa. Pero de una forma serena. Aunque no duda que podría desarmarlo antes de que él le quisiera lanzar un tejo (que no quiere) _¿Alguien alguna vez se habrá atrevido? ¿Le habrá dado una tunda? O_ quizá…

—Segundo —prosigue, Travis deja de pensar en la vida amorosa de Reyna y vuelve a enfocarse en su rostro—, este viaje está planeado perfectamente con un equipo de logística para su seguridad. Deseamos que no tengan que luchar a lo largo del viaje, pero si eso sucediera... Confío en los mayores para proteger a los más pequeños.

Frank y Reyna se miran, ella le asiente. Y Frank vuelve a aclarar su garganta.

—Y tercero —dice él, Hazel enreda sus dedos y todos corean una burla que hace sonreír ligeramente a Reyna y a ambos, sonrojarse. A Travis le parece que Frank es un gran oso de felpa, lo que hace que toda la intimidación que provoca su aspecto, se pierda—, la pretor Reyna se quedará en Nueva Roma, pero yo, los acompañaré en su viaje.

Luego de esa explicación y otros anuncios más, todos se mueven rápidamente arreglando detalles, chequeando pasajeros y guardando equipajes ligeros. Cuando Katie y Travis suben al autobús, no se esperan un lugar totalmente equipado y bastante diferente a un autobús escolar, pero es justamente eso lo que pasa. A estas alturas creerían todos que los semidioses no se sorprenden, pero, al parecer nunca pierden su capacidad de asombro. Sobre todo con la cafetera maravillosamente nueva que está cerca de su puesto reclinable.

Ellos toman asiento en uno de los últimos asientos y Katie le pide la ventana. Resulta ser una persona taciturna en los viajes, a Travis no le molesta aunque sus interacciones se hayan basado en quejarse sobre los baches que hubieron hace unos diez kilómetros atrás; se siente como esos matrimonios _viejunos_ que están cómodos el uno con el otro y no tienen muchas razones para querer hablar ahora. Además, le gusta ver la mirada que tiene ella cuando recorren campos y ciudad. Cómo de repente suspira y a veces dice _tengo hambre_ lo que realmente significa _tengo antojo de algo dulce_ y continúa mordisqueando esa barra de chocolate que compró el día anterior en una tienda para el viaje. A Travis aún le sorprende que no esté derretida.

Hace media hora, Katie le quitó un auricular y ahora él se apoya en su hombro mientras escuchan a John Lennon. Le gusta _Imagine_. A Katie también; se lo dice cuando John canta la parte que todos saben y la corea por lo bajito con una voz que no es de canto, pero le gusta tanto como si los Beatles le hubieran hecho un concierto personal.

No sabe cómo es que llegan tan rápido, es técnicamente imposible trasladarse en cuatro horas si no es volando (y por lo que vio, siempre estaban sobre la carretera) al Campamento Mestizo, pero aquí están. Supone que es magia y todo eso, pero no tiene ganas de cuestionarlo todo cuando lo único que quiere hacer es respirar aire fresco (tan fresco como puede ser en Nueva York) y pisar el suelo firme.

La colina se para frente a ellos tan verde y familiar como recuerda; y él sonríe. Ahora que lo piensa, nunca había venido de otro lugar que no fuera la casa de sus padres al Campamento.

—Hogar.

No se da cuenta de que lo dice en voz alta, pero las personas que siempre han pertenecido aquí, sonríen y asienten. Él puede vislumbrar el vellocino y su guardián y algunas armaduras griegas merodeando por las orillas, pero ni siquiera es tan imponente como la estatua de Atenea. El sentimiento de pertenencia a este lugar es tan grande, que se le aprieta el pecho unos segundos por la emoción. Como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos ese bosque, el pabellón, la colina; todo. Katie parece entender su sentimiento, pues sus dedos rápidamente se encuentran y se dan un apretón leve. Se hace costumbre entre ellos tomarse de las manos cuando requieren apoyo. Capta el mensaje porque están en la misma sintonía. _Te entiendo_. _Yo también lo echaba de menos_ , _pero ya estamos aquí_.

—Vamos —incita Frank, emprendiendo el rumbo.

No puede estar más de acuerdo con la orden, sus pies quieren correr, pero se obliga a caminar tranquilamente con los dedos acariciando y cepillando la piel de las manos de Katie para disfrutar un segundo este acercamiento.

 _¿Y qué haremos mientras estemos aquí?_ _¿Fingir que nos llevamos tan mal como antes?_ _¿Esperar llegar a casa para continuar nuestra rutina?_ _¿Ignorarnos mutuamente?_

Tiene la urgencia de preguntar, pero se enfoca en el pretor. Mientras sube la colina, Frank Zhang abre lo que parece ser un pergamino y de inmediato aparece la cara llena de grasa de Leo Valdez, Hazel camina al lado de su novio y parece tan contenta de ver la cara del hijo de Hefesto, que se le ilumina el rostro. Frank no parece intimidado por eso, de hecho, le sonríe igual de contento. Es una sonrisa tan adorable, que a ambos les dan ganas de protegerlo aunque les doble en corpulencia.

—¡Hola, Leo! ¿Crees que puedas permitirnos pasar?

—Por supuesto que sí, colegas —asegura, y él deja de preocuparse sobre la conversación.

Lo primero que le gustaría hacer, es jugar un poco de baloncesto con su hermano y luego, ir al pabellón. Le gustaría pasear en canoa con Katie por muy cursi que suene; le hubiera gustado bañarse, pero ni siquiera han entrado a la primavera como tal y el agua debe helar un poco para ponerse traje de baño por mucho que controlen en clima dentro. No quiere que se resfríen y que pasen mal su estancia. Quiere disfrutarlo con ella. Y no le importa si es sentado viendo el lago, porque tendrán más oportunidades. Sí.

—Me gustaría trabajar un rato en el campo de fresas —le informa Katie, tal vez no pudo evitar el rostro confundido, porque Katie aclara—, ¿irás conmigo o nos veremos en el pabellón?

No sabe si es muy triste que su corazón haga una pirueta. Pero a este paso y altura de la vida, le da igual sentirse feliz por cualquier tontería. Ha asumido su demencia (o amor) y la abraza como una vieja amiga, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, aunque sus palabras no demuestren lo sobrepasado que está por ello.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es tardísimo, no, Kit-Kat? En dos o una hora servirán en el pabellón y luego las arpías saldrán a hacer guardia.

—Creí que no serías un aguafiestas.

—Y yo que serías una buena influencia —rebate, y Katie suelta una risita.

—Touché.

 **x**

Llevan en el campo de fresas algo así como media hora. Katie se mueve por el lugar como si conociera cada centímetro, lo que probablemente sea cierto y se ve preciosa. Es una postal linda para sus ojos. Su cabello ahora corto hasta los hombros se balancea al ligero viento que corre, ese que anuncia que todavía no se ha ido el invierno del todo y él se acomoda en el suelo y en el pasto verde.

Los dedos de ella parecen acariciar a las plantas, y ellas responden, como si quisieran más contacto. Se vuelven más verdes, más vivos. Y alegres, si es que una planta puede estar feliz. Él no sabe mucho de biología, pero seguro hay un proceso que hace que las plantas lo sientan, lo mismo que siente él; esa dosis de felicidad que agarra su estomago y lo hace sentir pleno. Escribiría un montón de alegorías cursis donde explique con metáforas raras lo mucho que le gusta la chica que le sonríe desde arriba con la cortina de cabello liso y castaño que acaricia sus mejillas. También podría decirlo simplemente.

—Me gustas —de hecho, y al parecer, lo hace.

Puede apreciar el sonrojo que sube por los pómulos y los ojos abiertos que indican que fue tomada por sorpresa. Le da un manotazo a su pierna, abochornada.

—Ya me lo dijiste antes —dice, frunciendo la boca y acostándose a su lado. No lo mira directamente pero sigue sonrojada—. Quién diría que eres un cursi —balbucea, al parecer confusa y ligeramente tímida.

A veces Katie es así, varía de una chica extrovertida a una muy tímida. Es una personalidad cuanto menos interesante.

 **x**

Mentiría si dijera que sabe que ha pasado. Su estómago está presionado como si estuviera sobre una montaña rusa y la sensación es confusa y alocada. Hace unos segundos estaban jugando ese tonto juego de pregunta respuesta y Katie se enteró de que Travis tuvo que saltar en calzoncillos de Bob Esponja gritando algo ridículo al lago en invierno porque perdió una apuesta (y Katie rápidamente decidió que jamás apostaría nada con Connor Stoll por mucho que le dedique de esas sonrisas de angelito que podrían derretir hasta un iceberg), que su color favorito es el rojo y que prefiere ver las películas a los libros, aunque no es asiduo a ninguno pues su pasatiempo favorito es su hermano y no la televisión o el PlayStation.

Estaban hablando de eso; ella está segura, pero de un momento a otro, ambos se giraron y quedaron frente a frente. _Demasiado cerca_. Ella puede decir los colores exactos que tienen los ojos de Travis y también decir que su respiración ha cambiado. Nunca había estado tan consciente de las palabras dichas por Travis hace un rato. _Me gustas_ resuena en su cabeza a cada latido y lo único que puede sentir en su cabeza es su palpitar. Ella _no_ es tonta, puede darse cuenta de cómo la mira, de lo que Travis quiere hacer. Quiere besarla. No se siente tímida al respecto, de hecho, cree que es lo obvio, el siguiente paso a realizar… Pensándolo racionalmente. En realidad está así: Enloquecida. Eufórica.

Es una sensación apabullante. Y no está haciendo nada. Sólo observando. _Observándolo_. Travis la mira tan intensamente que llega a ser incómodo; es como si quisiera recordar todo lo que está viendo y no es mucho. Es decir, _soy sólo yo recostada en este lugar_.

—Travis —comienza, insegura, pero se atraganta porque no sabe que decir. Es como esas veces en las que tienes tanto en la cabeza que las ideas se atrofian y terminas sin recordar nada de lo que pasaba al principio en tu cabeza y la frase queda así, inconclusa.

—Katie —imita Travis, todo ojos azules.

Y Katie no lo puede creer, pero _dioses me estoy volviendo loca_ , Travis se ve guapo. Como esos chicos que se sacan fotos casuales en sus acampadas pero que no parecen casuales porque bueno, son guapos. Realmente odia _Pinterest_ y _Tumblr_ y todas esas plataformas de gente guapa que hace sufrir al resto porque _yo jamás me vería así de bien en la mañana o en el bosque._

—Creo que tenemos que ir —dice, con la lengua patosa. Realmente no es lo que quiere decir, lo que quiere decir es _hazlo_ —. Antes de que crean que estás robando fresas, otra vez.

Travis parpadea. Mira su entorno como si no se hubiera dado cuenta donde están y se sienta. Katie quiere quedarse tirada y llorar y hacer piruetas y decirle que es lo más bonito y respetuoso que ha conocido y que _sí_ , _por favor_ , _besémonos aunque no me lo hayas pedido_.

—Cierto; mi reputación puede ser manchada —la broma suena poco graciosa e incluso el tono suena fingido, _ni siquiera hay fresas aún_ , _Katie_.

No sonríe ni para seguirle el rollo. Sólo se pone de pie de un salto sintiendo su corazón hacer _tap_ en su pecho. Ambos caminan hacia el pabellón y los primeros en recibirlos son sus hermanos. Cierto, ellos se habían escapado incluso antes de saludarlos.

—¡Hermanito! —Connor se cuelga como un koala de Travis, y Katie sonríe menos forzada y menos _oh-por-los-dioses-me-voy-a-ahogar_ —. Oh, dioses. Estás más viejo. A la próxima tendrás canas, al menos tienes novia.

Katie se atraganta.

—Connor —advierte Travis, pero eso no detiene a su hermano menor, ella le dedica una sonrisa de que está todo bien y procede a sentarse en su mesa.

Su corazón martillea como un loco y por los dioses, no tiene quince años. Es bastante mayorcita como para volverse loca por esas cosas. Intenta serenarse. Funciona más o menos hasta que todos sus hermanos se complotan para preguntar qué sucede entre ellos.

—Valentina Díaz de la cabaña de Afrodita dijo que ustedes terminarían saliendo —informa Billie Ng. Tiene un nuevo color de cabello; rosa chicle. Le queda sorprendentemente bien considerando que podría parecer un algodón de azúcar.

—¿¡Están apostando sobre nosotros!?

Todos se encogen de hombros sin una muestra de arrepentimiento.

—Bueno —empieza uno de sus hermanos, bastante divertido—, ustedes tenían bastante tensión sexual acumulada, nosotros sólo supusimos que Nueva Roma haría magia para que la dejasen fluir.

—¿Qué es tensión sexual?

Su hermana Rosie; diez años.

—¡Oh dios mío!

Su cena es una locura, a veces mira a Travis y él parece en aprietos al igual que ella, así que aunque las mesas _todas las mesas_ se vuelvan una locura cuando ambos hacen un escape conjunto (por suerte ellos no capitanean más sus cabañas y pueden hacer esas cosas) ellos se sienten aliviados de dejar los comensales atrás.

—Madre mía mis hermanas son máquinas verbales —se queja Travis abrazándola y dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro. Sube la mano a sus rizos y se entretiene enredando uno especialmente largo entre sus dedos, caminan lento para no tropezar, cualquier persona se separaría y caminaría como dios manda, pero a ellos no les apetece demasiado—. Ellas me acribillaron como si fueran a matarme. Te lo juro. Una tras otra.

—Mis hermanos y hermanas igual.

Llegan frente a su cabaña, ella no se fijó donde se dirigían, pero al parecer, él tenía ganas de dejarla fuera. Suben los dos al porche y Katie le sonríe.

—Fue un día agotador —admite, con unas risitas.

La cara de Travis está en las penumbras, pero ella supone, por esa capacidad que tiene de sonreír que él lo hace ahora; que le dedica una de esas sonrisas peligrosas pero que son naturales en él y _a veces_ no significan nada malo. Espera el comentario, el buenas noches para girar sobre sus deportivas e irse a dormir, pero nada pasa.

—Buenas noches…

—Katie —dice Travis por lo bajo, casi como si le estuviera contando un secreto. Ella inconscientemente se acerca a su lado y pega un saltito cuando oye un ruido extraño—. Soy hijo de Hermes.

—Y yo estoy usando deportivas.

—¿Qué? —por un segundo Travis parece confuso, se muerde el labio.

—Creí que decíamos obviedades.

Se ríe, al parecer de eso no va el asunto. No entiende nada.

—Robo cosas —admite, sin vergüenza, que va a tener si es parte de su naturaleza.

No puede negarlo. Es como decir que a un hijo de Deméter no le gusten las plantas o los de Poseidón odien el agua; está tan arraigado en el ser, que no se puede evitar. Se encoge de hombros y cuando él se acerca y su rostro se ilumina por fin puede verle la expresión. Intenso.

—Ya sé —susurra.

—Pero no besos.

Se queda sin aire.

—Eso es desagradable hasta para un sujeto como yo. No violo la intimidad o lo que sea de las personas —tan cerca que está seguro de que puede oír el latir de su corazón. Podría gritar alguna locura, pero está tan nublada, con tanta ansia que sólo quiere escuchar. No quiere escapar, no esta vez—, pero, he querido besarte todo el día —admite.

Su boca se seca. Quiere decir: lo sé, yo también, pero se siente como hipnotizada.

—Soy un canalla —acepta—, pero quiero darte opción Katie. Porque me gustas y no quiero liarla contigo. Así que si no quieres, puedes decirme, pero si no dices nada, yo…

Busca sus manos, sus dedos tiemblan un poco antes de ser entrelazados y ella se acerca a él. Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, ella junta sus labios, interrumpiendo sus palabras porque no quiere pensar más acerca de ello. Quiere besarlo y quitarse las ganas, o aumentarlas. Lo que sea. Quiere pasar las manos por su cuello y enredar esos mechones rizados en sus dedos (lo hace). Las manos de Travis se pasan por su cintura y se acomodan casi con timidez, como si un toque excesivamente fuerte fuera a romperla. Y no, eso no lo haría un canalla. Besa su nariz y sus pómulos; la timidez esfumándose, el calor aumentando. La complicidad. Esa capacidad de entenderse es tan magnífica que ella no se siente incómoda, sólo piensa, _quiero hacerlo_ , _quiero besarlo en el nacimiento de la barbilla y si a él no le gusta_ , _sé que me lo dirá_. Se están dando el lote en medio de las cabañas vacías. _Qué más me da_.

Lo ha querido todo el día, probablemente. Se sientan, se acomodan, se besan, tranquilos, con urgencia, nerviosos, sensuales, cariñosos. Amorosos. Amorosos. Amor. Katie lo descubre, explota como un aromatizante en su pecho, la llena de olor, de entendimiento de un calorcito que se expande. Se separan; las respiraciones entrecortadas parecen hacer un gran ruido en el silencio. El hijo de Hermes besa su sien y la atrae hacia él. Se abrazan buscando el calor ajeno. Susurra un _te quiero_ bajito y es correspondida con otro beso. De algún modo se siente más correcto que cualquier otra cosa.

Están así mucho tiempo.

Cuando Katie se acuesta, el olor de Travis impregnado en ella, y esa sensación de estar sedada por todo, piensa que ojalá hubiera sido más. Pero tienen mucho tiempo, todo el que quieran.

 **x**

 **Buah este capítulo puede estar bastante raro**. **No lo sé realmente** , **pero si se** **siente extraño puede ser porque escribí a lo largo de mucho tiempo y un poquito descontinuado** , **en una de esas se nota, pero no sé. Leí varias veces para corregir los errores de tiempos, así que espero que no haya mucho de eso, pero por si lo hay, lo siento, espero que no dificulte la lectura. LAMENTO LA**

 **TARDANZA. Pero realmente la universidad consume kilos de energía, tiempo y sinceramente, cuando tenía tiempo prefería flojear por ahí..PEEERO** , **AHORA QUE TENGO PORTÁTIL NUEVO** , **ME DAN MÁS GANAS** (!!!) **_así_** **que espero estar pronto con otro capítulo; la verdad es que había dicho que quedaba bastante pero ahora que me planifico un poco, QUIZÁ no queda tanto** , **porque no quiero darle más vueltas y alargar algo que quizá no tiene tanto juego idk, estoy viendo eso, por lo que OJO NO ES SEGURO, pero no confirmo nada, pero por si acaso para que no tome a nadie como wtf esta me dijo que tendría más y nada ah**

 **DEDAZOS PROBABLEMENTE**. **SORRY**. **A ESTA HORA NO DOY MÁS PORQUE SOY UNA SEÑORA**.

 ** _Reviews_** :

nunca los contesté porque me daba palo mandarles un mensaje por si les incomodaba molestaba o que se yo, pero quiero darle las gracias a: anabel malfoy, AnaM1707, AleexCrazy, TrisJackson y katiebmp17 porque sus reviews me ponen contenta y me dan más ganas de escribir. De verdad muchas graaacias (L)

EN FIN. ESTA NOTA ES MAS LARGA QUE MIS HORAS DE SUEÑO ASÍ QUE BYE BYE. GRACIAAAS (again) Y ¿REVIEWS? HASTA LA PRÓXIMA que espero que sea más rápido que este.

 ** _Update: este capítulo se hubiera subido hace dos horas si ff no se hubiera jodido con las cursivas y negritAS. ASÍ QUE SI HAY ALGÚN PENSAMIENTO O ALGO SIN ESO, BUEH, SON CASI LAS CUATRO AHÍ LO VEO LUEGO._**


	10. X

**X**

 **Ironías**

—Es tu culpa —afirma Katie divertida y dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre la isla.

Travis trae una mueca desde que estuvieron hace veinte minutos en el pasillo de las conservas y realmente, la situación es bastante graciosa. Se sirve un vaso de agua y comienza a sacar las compras de las bolsas recicladas con tranquilidad. Comienza por las tortillas y sigue con la lechuga y otras verduras.

Fue idea de Travis hacer burritos, así que después de tenemos _que hacer algo urgente_ pasaron a una tienda y compraron lo necesario (y también, cosas innecesarias) para preparar. Travis guarda el yogurt que faltaba para el desayuno en su refrigerador, además de las manzanas que compró por mero antojo y ella termina por lavarse las manos y comenzar con los ingredientes. Prepara la carne y enciende los fogones mientras su ayudante lava concienzudamente las verduras.

—Es que en serio —vuelve Travis a la carga después del silencio auto impuesto por ambos, ella revuelve la sartén y suelta una risita mal disimulada; los ojos en blanco son casi inevitables—. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Mandar tu porno casero a tu hermano es casi incesto! Si es que no lo es. Y es asqueroso. Probablemente no pueda dormir jamás. Y moriré de cansancio.

—Estás dramatizando.

—¡Claro que no! —se escandaliza Travis y vuelve a morderse una risotada histérica; es el ser humano más exagerado que ha conocido alguna vez y tiene la desfachatez de negarlo—. Mi hermano me mandó _fotos_.

Apaga la cocina y sirve en un plato hondo la carne caliente; con una cuchara, toma un poco y lo acerca a la boca de Travis, el picante parece estar bien pues el hijo de Hermes no se queja y Katie queda satisfecha mientras lleva la carne a la mesa de centro de su living. Han decidido que harán una especie de picnic, así que mientras el hijo de Hermes acarrea lo que ya está listo, ella consigue un destapador y el par de cervezas que compraron especialmente para esa ocasión. Cuando ambos se sientan en uno de los cojines del sofá en la alfombra, y mira a Travis, suspira.

El chico parece aún tan perturbado que ella siente pena de decirle _te lo dije_. Porque _a ver_ , Travis está obviamente exagerando. Muy por el contrario de lo que él crea o diga, Connor no hizo una guarrada como mandarle su "porno casero". Ella está cien por ciento segura de que eso es de mal gusto para cualquier persona en el mundo. Así que _nop_ , no fue ese el asunto. Lo que realmente pasó, fue que Connor mandó fotos semidesnudo con MinSeok, _también_ semidesnudo, y por mucho que eso se pueda malinterpretar (y realmente, las fotos podían ser prestadas para ello), la calidad de las fotos son bastante diferentes de lo que podría ser una fotografía cachonda alias un _nude_ , pero Travis se volvió loco a penas las vio. Comenzando por " _¡Es un bebé_!" y terminando en un " _Maldito mocoso, ya verá cuando lo pille_ ".

Lo que en realidad fue una venganza de Connor por dejarlo a traición en una _pseudo_ cita con MinSeok. Y para ser honesta, ella cree tiene el trauma (bastante) merecido. Aunque realmente no sea un trauma. La foto es bastante bonita. Connor está con MinSeok sentado sobre él, ambos en jeans y con los ojos entrecerrados en una sonrisa amorosa. Tiene los rizos despeinados por la frente y sus brazos están sobre la cintura del rubio en una posición cómoda.

Si Stoll hubiera decidido preguntar, se hubiera enterado hace media hora que fue una sesión de fotografía pagada y desesperada, pero ella tampoco planea decírselo. Y Connor se ha estado desternillando de la risa (con ella) por WhatsApp media hora, cosa que la ha tenido bastante divertida. Así que está bien. Porque ni siquiera le avisó a ella que haría algo como eso. Lo que le recuerda que debe disculparse con su amigo, porque no se supone que la noche terminaría así para ellos.

MinSeok, Katie, Connor y Travis, harían una junta para conversar y distraerse, pero Travis inventó la excusa de " _tenemos que ir, Joonie está enfermo y debemos hacer algo urgente_ " y la arrastró antes de que pudiera quejarse o decir que Joonie no estaba enfermo y que lo único que tenían planeado era esto, pero ni siquiera lo planearon antes de que Travis viera en la tienda las masas para burritos y se le antojasen así porque sí.

Realmente no sabe cómo es que siguió el resto de la historia para que todo acabase así, pero sabe que la novia de MinSeok estudia fotografía. Y que ella ha estado desesperada por conseguir algo para su "concepto" o algo así (no es que ella entienda mucho sobre técnicismos de fotografía o fotografía, así que perdón si está utilizando palabras de película) por lo que supone que Connor y su carisma le han caído del cielo y de alguna forma toda esa burrada de _cita a traición_ terminó en algo bueno para ellos.

Le da un mordisco al burrito y se acomoda apoyando la espalda en el sofá. La mesa ratona tiene todos los platillos con ingredientes listos para servirse otra y también las cervezas que Travis destapa. El picante estalla en su paladar y aunque cree que ha sido horrible hacerle eso al menor de los Stoll y también a MinSeok, la comida mexicana está bastante bien. Tararea la canción que suena del altoparlante de su estéreo casi sin darse cuenta.

Su botellín tintinea cuando el brindis es efectuado y bebe un sorbo con tranquilidad. Hace tiempo que no hacía esta clase de cosas. Beber en el salón con otra persona. Le recuerda a cuando tenía dieciséis y probó la cerveza por primera vez en el living de su casa, cuando su padre y su pareja fueron de viaje un fin de semana y aprovechó de hacer un pijama party junto a unas amigas en Oregón.

Se bebieron dos latas de una cerveza barata entre cuatro, latas que pidieron a un chico que estaba en el minimarket y que accedió a hacerles el favor a cambio de patatas fritas. Y fue de los planes más cutres de fiesta que una vez ideó. Pero se sentía rebelde e ilegal. Y un poco mareada y con ataques de risa. Fue uno de los planes más estúpidos dentro de su larga lista, pero son buenos recuerdos.

Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Travis y juega con un hilillo de su jogger desgastado. Travis canturrea "Sunday morning". Es curioso como estar en silencio no es un problema para Katie ahora, porque generalmente no disfruta tanto del silencio y por tanto habla hasta por los codos para evitar ese silencio incómodo que se instala cuando dos personas que no se conocen mucho se juntan. Pero con Stoll no es necesario. Es como si estuvieran descansando de tantos años de reírse de ellos o sólo decir estupideces; o como si no necesitaran hablar porque ya llegaron a ese punto de comodidad donde hablar no es necesario si no hay algo que decir, porque todo está dicho. Travis al principio pensó que era extraño, pero se terminó por dar cuenta de que ese silencio es ella. Que en el fondo no disfruta tanto hablar como disfruta la comodidad del silencio. Y que hay algo cómodo y exquisito en la compañía y en los besos silenciosos y suaves y en acurrucarse. En inventarse un plan de la nada y disfrutar de música al azar (porque la pereza es más grande).

El silencio inunda el salón mientras ambos se toman de las manos, satisfechos y cansados.

Travis irrumpe la quietud y comienza a reírse de la nada, primero como una pequeña risita y luego, son carcajadas. Parece tan divertido, que aunque no tiene idea qué es tan gracioso, su risa es tan contagiosa que no puede evitar seguirlo a pesar de estar medio adormilada. Son las dos de la madrugada santo cielo. Y el hijo de Hermes se ríe como si se estuviera ahogando, con sus hombros sacudiéndose como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia, se le saltan las lágrimas e inspira intentando tranquilizarse de una buena vez cuando ella pregunta _qué_ entre risitas tontas. Le da un manotazo en el brazo para que le responda, porque Travis pareciera que no-puede-respirar y cuando se tranquiliza por fin, dice, con la voz ronca por el sueño y las carcajadas ahogadas.

—Es sólo que acabo de recordar cuando me tiraste tu florero favorito. Estabas roja de la rabia y eras como esas caricaturas, esas a las que le sale humo por las orejas —Katie le pega suavemente en la frente con su palma y Travis se soba con la sonrisa aún rompiendo sus mejillas—, y ahora estamos aquí, abrazados.

Katie resopla, entre divertida e indignada recordando el suceso. Tenían quince, y ella mala puntería, así que no estaba realmente preocupada por atinarle, lo que más lamentaba era que esa maceta era su favorita y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando la arrojó. Era de greda y estaba pintada amarilla con muchas rosas, era pequeña y muy bonita. La había comprado en una venta de garaje de uno de sus vecinos que se mudaban a otra ciudad y nunca más encontró una parecida. Una de sus hermanas pequeñas después de enterarse que su maceta favorita se había "roto" le regaló una que ella misma pintó y confeccionó con ayuda de un hijo de Hefesto. La tiene en su ventana con un cactus.

—Yo estaba tan furiosa contigo siendo un idiota, que no lo pensé —admite, avergonzada.

—Y ahí me enteré que tu puntería es fatal. Pensé que realmente querías darme con esa cosa ¡Agresiva! —Travis parece realmente divertido, tanto que aún suelta risotadas, parece no comprender el hecho de que ella le tiró una maceta. Como si fuera normal ir arrojando cosas por ahí a lo loco—. ¿Y qué me habías dicho esa vez, Kit-Kat?

Katie gime avergonzada, soltándose de su agarre y enterrando su rostro en sus palmas. Es tan ridículo que no quiere decirlo; por supuesto que Travis parece pensar en lo que dijo como algo memorable, pues imposta su voz _y obviamente así no suena ella, ¿o sí?_

—¡Eres muy desagradable y no sé cómo es que estás saliendo con alguien, Stoll! —Travis toma aire, sus ojos brillantes, divirtiéndose a su costa, el muy sinvergüenza—. ¡Porque yo no podría, lo lamento tanto por Jenna que debe soportarte!

—Realmente creo que eres insoportable —refunfuña, su voz amortiguada por su posición y sus mejillas ardiendo, no sabe si eso fue exactamente como lo dijo, probablemente no, pero muy parecido a lo que ella recuerda—. ¡Y no sueno así!

—No, claro que no —afirma él, risueño y se puede dar un descanso, así que saca las manos de su rostro a pesar de que aún lo siente ardiendo y lo observa—, pero sí a los quince.

—¡Stoll, ya!

Travis vuelve a carcajearse a costa de ella y ahora sí, que también se ríe del asunto por la ironía que la situación le provoca. Cuando ambos se calman, Travis se suaviza. Lo nota por sus ojos y por su disposición corporal, ya no hay tanta diversión en su rostro, sólo esa expresión de nostalgia ligera que siempre se crea cuando se recuerdan cosas del pasado, pero no parece extrañarlo.

—No sé porque creíste que estaba saliendo con Jenna —dice, de repente, curioso.

Jenna es una hija de Hefesto que siempre compartía tiempo con Travis y Connor en el pasado, ella no estaba enterada (y no tenía porque estarlo, honestamente) de su relación, pero suponía que era amistosa. Ellos de un momento a otro estaban andando para todos lados; y a ella le había llamado la atención. A pesar de su aparente facilidad para hacer amigos, ellos eran más bien del tipo de dúo cerrado. También estaba un poco… asustada al pensar que teniéndola de aliada, las bromas se profesionalizarían.

—No lo sé, yo sólo lo supuse al verlos juntos —Katie se encoge de hombros despreocupada—. Después sólo estaban ustedes dos, sin Connor, así que lo pensé.

Travis la mira divertido, como si su razonamiento fuera tan loco, que no merece ser realmente considerado. Ella puede admitírselo, pero no es como si importara ahora. Eso fue hace tanto tiempo, y a Katie no le importaba lo suficiente para darle vueltas al asunto.

—En realidad me debía un favor, y me estaba ayudando con una sorpresa para Connor.

—Ah.

El silencio queda suspendido nuevamente entre ambos, pero esta vez es diferente, Katie espera. El hijo de Hermes la mira con una timidez nueva y pregunta, quedo.

—¿Sigues creyendo lo de esa vez?

Travis parece esperar una respuesta seria y sin burlas, así que Katie le sonríe con ternura antes de acercarse lo más que puede y mirarlo frente a frente. La noche abre el canal de la honestidad, y ella lo siente repleto de palabras para este chico que la mira como si estuviera avergonzado de estar avergonzado. Y hay humanidad y belleza, una diferente del tipo que se ríe por todo y que tiene ojos azules y brillantes y parece que siempre está a punto de robarte la billetera o hacerte una travesura (y que es también encantador, el muy desgraciado), por lo que Katie intenta ser lo más abierta y honesta que puede.

—Creo que eres una persona demasiado importante para mí, porque confié con rapidez en ti y jamás me decepcionaste. Porque siempre me tratas como si no quisiera nada de ti cuando no es así, como si estuvieras midiéndote para no asustarme. Y me quieres como una amiga, pero también como una amante. Y me haces sentir que no estoy sola, y siempre que voy contigo estoy en casa.

Se siente temblorosa, pero aliviada. Es más fácil ir sin eso atorado en la garganta. Y la sonrisa que recibe en compensación vale la pena muchas veces.

 _Claro que no, claro que no pienso lo mismo._

 **x**

 ****—¿Travis ya lo superó? —pregunta Connor desde el otro lado de la línea.

Katie suelta una risita y niega antes de darse cuenta de que el menor de los Stoll no los ve. La casa está tan silenciosa que el altavoz suena como si Connor Stoll estuviera tras suyo y no a través de su móvil.

—Nop. Pero se lo merecía totalmente —afirma, y se arregla el albornoz ciñéndolo al cuerpo, antes de servirse un vaso de agua.

—¡Ya sé! Pero al final no terminó tan mal, y fue divertido.

Se toma su tiempo bebiendo y también caminando por la casa. Cuando su ronda habitual está hecha, se dirige a la habitación, y cuelga el albornoz, antes de volver a la cama y acurrucarse al lado de Travis que aún sigue dormido. Aprovecha de enredar sus pies para volver a entrar en calor, pues parece haberlo desprendido todo en la caminata, Travis masculla unas quejas sobre "por qué siempre estás tan fría" medio dormido y la acerca dándole calor, se acomoda con gusto, diciéndole a Connor que espere para que se acomode. Luego de conectar los manos libres, dice, _ya estoy de vuelta_ y vuelve a escuchar la voz del chico, solo que por los auriculares.

—Katie.

—¿Qué cosa no puedes hacer tú? Honestamente, creo que es un poco injusto para el resto de los mortales que tú tengas tanto talento y lo único para lo que lo uses sea para hacernos bromas desde el Campamento.

Escucha un bufido y puede imaginarse perfectamente la cara de Connor. No quiere hacerle segundas a Travis, porque por mucho que le guste (¡Le gusta!) entiende que no sirve de mucho cuando el sujeto en cuestión no quiere creer. Es un poco frustrante y trata de aligerar la carga a Connor, pero a veces le dan ganas de decirle "¡Cree un poco más!" Como si fuera uno de esos entrenadores de la televisión.  
—Diablos, tú eras mi esperanza —el quejido le llega a través de la línea y le hace sonreír suavemente. Hacen silencio, Katie lo deja. Sabe que viene una revelación y no está dispuesta a pararlo—. Katie...

—¿Si…? —lo alienta con suavidad, casi como si estuviera acariciando a un animal herido.

La estática se escucha unos segundos más y Katie se permite pensar en Connor. Quiere ayudarlo a impulsarse a lo que quiere sin miedo. Es francamente uno de los sujetos más apasionados por el baile que ha conocido y el Just Dance, a pesar de lo que cree no le hace justicia. Pero pareciera que arriesgarse a algo más seguro o más profesional le diera miedo, como si pudiera hacer algo mal. O como si fueran a reprochárselo. Ni su madre ni Travis, quién está profundamente dormido a su lado y a quién le acaricia los rizos castaños, podrían hacer algo como eso, sea lo que sea que haga si es algo que desea. Travis es como su fan número uno, lo que quizá le genera presión, pero quiere que entienda que también puede ser su soporte si se equivoca. Como si la gente no cometiera errores todo el tiempo. Ella sigue confundiendo los tenedores de ensalada y postre y no se va a equivocar él.

Suspira, Ha florecido un cariño profundo por este chiquillo desvergonzado y es inevitable querer lo mejor para él; sí, lamentablemente, también cayó ante los encantos de Connor Stoll.

El silencio lleno de suspenso le recuerda demasiado a Travis.

—Estoy revisando algunas cosas, porque quiero hacer audiciones para la universidad de Nueva York.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio, Connor!? —cuchichea y se sorprende de no haber gritado como una loca.

Travis cuando sepa se volverá loco de felicidad y probablemente le envíe un kilo de Skittles para felicitarlo. O le cantará en un mensaje iris de la forma más lamentable posible, todo puede ser.

—Seh, les contaré cuando haya algo seguro. Guárdame el secreto, ¿vale? Oye, me tengo que ir. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

—Claro, ve. Buenos días.

Se despiden y ahí recién se da cuenta de que hay unos ojos adormilados que lo observan con una sonrisa. Son azules, brillantes y tienen arrugas a los lados por la sonrisa. Se acerca a su cara y le besa los labios rápidamente antes de separarse.

Ambos se ven terribles, lo que no es de sorprender considerando que acaban de despertar (bueno, Travis) y no se han aseado, y sumándole a eso, está también el hecho de que durmieron ayer a las tres de la madrugada después de su picnic improvisado. A ella sigue pareciéndole guapo incluso con esas ligeras ojeras y con los rizos esparcidos a todos lados, de hecho le parece bellísimo y es porque probablemente le gusta mucho más de lo que ella ha llegado a admitirse a sí misma. Y los juicios en general son una mierda cuando alguien te gusta. Travis tampoco parece muy interesado en su apariencia cuando acerca ambas caras tomándola de la nuca, donde su cabello está hecho un nido de aves.

—Los besos matutinos son asquerosos —susurra ella sobre su boca como si estuviera tratando de convencerlos a ambos, antes de inclinarse y acortar la poca distancia que queda para besarlo y lo siente sonreír mientras sus bocas se juntan.

Pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Travis y se recuesta contra él. Ambos se susurran un _buenos días_ aunque ya sea pasado el medio día, pero ninguno parece especialmente emocionado en levantarse y comenzar con sus deberes. A pesar de que tiene pinta de que será bastante bonito, pues muchos rayos se filtran entre algunos recovecos de la cortina echada, ella tiene como plan echarse todo el día. Katie se para, soltándose del abrazo y corretea a abrir sólo una, esa que es más fina, de tela casi transparente, para que el sol se filtre, pero no lo suficiente y se devuelve a la cama, dónde Travis lo espera con los brazos abiertos y su expresión somnolienta. Ella se gira al baño y no puede evitarlo; sabe que es una manía un poco extraña, pero ella tiene que lavarse la cara y los dientes incluso antes de comer y aunque le han dicho que es asqueroso tomar desayuno con sabor a dentífrico, no puede evitarlo. La puerta se abre y Travis con camiseta y en bóxer la sigue tomando su cepillo y haciendo el mismo procedimiento. Katie le da una sonrisa de disculpa a través del espejo del baño y el hijo de Hermes le devuelve un guiño.

Se giran a la cama tomados de la mano y él se deja caer arrastrando a Katie, quién se acomoda sobre él, pasando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Travis. Pone las manos en su pecho y lo mira desde arriba, sacándole la lengua antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo como corresponde.

Travis suelta un suspiro tembloroso y ambos se observan unos segundos midiendo sus reacciones. Él le quita un mechón de cabello y vuelve a juntar sus labios en un roce un poco más descontrolado que los anteriores, pero de alguna forma, se sigue sintiendo que es cuidadoso. Suspira. Ambos están un poco temblorosos; son nuevos en esta forma de relacionarse y Katie no quiere sentir que lo asfixia o que está incomodándolo. Travis también parece comprenderlo mientras delinea las facciones de su cara y la tranquiliza diciéndole que está bien. Como un pase y un relajante.

Los dedos de Travis acarician con cuidado bajo la camiseta de algodón y tocan la piel desnuda de la cintura, aún cálida por las mantas que la cubrían hace unos minutos. Los dedos están ligeramente helados y ella tiembla, mientras expulsa aire en el cuello contrario. Sube hasta cierto punto y luego se devuelve tocando las vertebras de la columna como si estuviera tocando un piano, las cepilla con cuidado, sus dedos callosos por los entrenamientos son tan gentiles y agiles que se siente como si estuviera abriendo una cerradura complicada, pidiéndole mientras trabaja que se abra. Ella se atreve también a tantear tocando como puede los muslos, creando círculos y figuras con caídas vertiginosas. Travis respinga cuando los toques se acercan demasiado y cierra los ojos, sus pestañas cayendo como mariposas cansadas. No llegan culminar nada; no se tocan más allá de las caderas incluso aunque hubieran podido, pero es suficiente para ambos mientras se dejan caer de vuelta a la cama con los labios hinchados, las respiraciones agitadas y húmedos en partes en las que no lo habían estado antes. Ella vuelve a taparse, con aún más pereza que antes y bosteza, el sueño queriendo ganar de nuevo.

Es lo más lejos que han llegado en lo que llevan de mes. Le quedan aproximadamente unos cinco días para decidir si lo que llevan continúa y ella ya no tiene dudas de lo que desea. Sabe que generalmente la gente se demora más, que quizá se toman más tiempo en otras cosas y que no pasan tantos períodos en las casas de sus no novias durmiendo con ellas y todo eso. Pero nunca ha considerado que ellos sean muy convencionales considerando cómo inició su relación y que ya hacían todo lo de una pareja hace más de un año sin siquiera serlo. Son tan amigos que no hay necesidad de preguntarse si les gusta la Seven Up o la Coca-Cola, o si prefieren el dulce o el salado.

Tal vez para ellos es al revés y lo que tienen que aprender no es convivir o conocer sus gustos, sino que, aprender los lugares y las reacciones del otro. Como unos mocosos inexpertos que no se aguantan lo mucho que les gustan y luego, sólo ser los mismos de antes, los Travis y Katie que se acomodan en su sofá los días de lluvia y que almuerzan en el departamento de Travis arrimándose a lo que cocine Will o a la pizza de Dakota.

Él se recuesta a su lado y besa su nuca. Tantea en la mesita de noche que está a su lado hasta que encuentra su móvil y revisa la hora.

—Creo que ya que nos saltamos el desayuno, nos toca el _brunch_ —Katie gruñe, porque la sola idea de preparar algo para comer le da pereza—. ¿Pedimos algo para comer? ¿Comida thai, pizza…?

Realmente no le apetece nada, frunce su boca, tratando de decidir algo cuando Travis vuelve a hablar.

—Hey, Will dice que vayamos al departamento a comer, ¿qué te parece?

—Perfecto.

Ambos se arreglan con más pereza de la acostumbrada; Travis tiene los rizos aún mojados después de la ducha mientras caminan por las calles de Nueva Roma. Katie camina casi recargada sobre Travis mientras conversan cosas al azar cuando ella recibe la segunda llamada en el día, aunque esta vez, de parte de su padre. Saca el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo negro y contesta mientras suben las escaleras del edificio tomados de la mano. Travis saluda con una sonrisa a su vecina mientras esta baja y Katie le regala una sonrisa y un " _buenas tardes"_ apenas articulado antes de volver a su conversación, enfrascándose en ella, levantando sus cejas de vez en cuando. Travis está buscando las llaves del departamento cuando ella suelta un chillido que probablemente le haya perforado el tímpano al padre de Katie y claro que también al hijo de Hermes. Se disculpa con ambos, a Travis dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada mientras le hace una seña para que entre, pues su llamado va a tomar un poco de tiempo y prefiere chillar afuera. El chico asiente dejándole espacio para conversar a gusto.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio, papá!?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

Hablan como por veinte minutos más, Travis sale a los diez a avisarle que su platillo prontamente será servido y que lo dejará en el microondas mientras habla. Katie pregunta todo: _¿cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo?_ Y muchos " _papá, estoy tan feliz por ti",_ cada cinco frases, como si fuera una especie de _bot_ de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, pero realmente la noticia le tomó desprevenida _._ Su padre la llama para decirle que se va a casar en un mes. Un mes. Al parecer lo llama porque quiere saber si Katie quiere ayudar en los preparativos (que no son muchos, será algo pequeño y simple), además de pedirle _como si fuera molestia_ que vaya a su boda y que se desligue de la universidad esos días. Que pida permiso o como sea que se haga.

Cuando entra al departamento saludando a todos con una sonrisa y yendo a buscar su plato luego de recalentar y se sienta, todos los chicos (Travis, Dakota, Will y Nico en menor medida) están esperando la noticia con su mirada atenta en ella. Al parecer no fue precisamente discreta. Les sonríe a los cuatro.

—Mi padre me acaba de informar que se va a casar con mi madrastra —chilla, emocionada—. Ellos llevan saliendo más tiempo del que recuerdo y no es que crea que las parejas deben casarse para formalizar, saben, pero mi padre se escuchaba tan contento como ella y yo estoy tan feliz por ambos que no sé qué hacer. Los amo a ambos y deseo que sean felices. Aunque quiero matarlos un poco porque tendré que comprar un vestido de fiesta y todos sus agregados en tres semanas, lo que no es por nada un buen tiempo para hacerlo considerando que soy _medium_ y _small_ al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro chicos la miran un poco perplejos, está respirando ahora, pues se sintió como Eminem por un segundo, soltando palabras hasta por los codos. El tenedor que iba a la boca de Dakota se queda suspendido antes de que Travis se anime a hablar, soltando una risa.

—Ella hace esa especie de verborrea cuando está nerviosa o feliz —explica y los tres chicos asienten.

Aún parecen sorprendidos por la capacidad que tiene de escupir palabras por minuto, pero el primero en reponerse es Will. Sonríe como el sol y la felicita como si se fuera a casar ella (cosa que jamás ha estado en sus planes). Katie se ríe del entusiasmo y disfruta del almuerzo con su pequeña familia, agradecida de tenerlos. Porque sí, ellos son su familia. Una que medio eligió, ya que venían con Travis en el paquete, pero que no se arrepiente jamás de haber conocido; pues gracias a ellos, la vida universitaria es cualquier cosa menos rutinaria y jamás se ha sentido sola. Después de haber terminado, termina siendo arrastrada a una maratón de Friends que pasarán por la televisión. Se encarga de las palomitas de maíz mientras Will trae las latas de Coca-Cola, y se acomodan todos en la pequeña sala. Travis se encarga de apartar el sofá con los rezongos de Dakota de fondo antes de que Nico lo mande a callar con un cojín diciendo que va a empezar y vuelve a acomodar su cabeza entre las piernas de su novio. Suelta una risita cuando escucha la excusa de Nico "es que ya no tengo almohada". Le da un beso a Travis en el sofá y se acomoda en su hombro mientras él pasa la mano por su espalda, acercándola para acurrucarse junto a ella.

Katie no pone mucha atención, su cabeza está puesta en otras cosas después de la reciente noticia de sus padres y también en los dedos que tocan su cabello relajándola. Travis se carcajea cada cierto rato al igual que Will y Dakota ya se durmió hace unos veinte minutos; molido después del entrenamiento que tuvo en la mañana por puro gusto de hacer algo.

Han pasado tantas cosas en este mes, que Katie se pregunta que irá a pasar luego. Qué más puede hacer. No le ha dicho a Travis, pero ella ya le ha hablado a su padre de él, y de lo mucho que le gusta. No fue planeado, eso sí. Fue como un desliz, ella de un momento a otro terminó volcando sus pensamientos con él como una locomotora verbal y su padre la aconsejó después de decirle que estaba feliz por ella. Le preguntó ¿Son novios? Y ella contestó algo así como, estamos en eso. Pero, ¿realmente lo están? Porque a veces ella siente que ya lo son. Vale, tal vez no tienen la etiqueta porque estas son insoportables, pero a veces, necesarias ya que de algún modo son orientativas y más fáciles de lidiar que el limbo. Y si fue Travis quien de algún modo propuso que lo intentaran y le dio la opción de decir "para", si quiere que la época de prueba termine y lo sean de una buena vez, también puede hacerlo, ¿no?

El sonido de un comercial la trae de vuelta de forma abrupta y Travis se gira en su dirección dándose cuenta de que algo anda mal cuando ve su ceño fruncido y ese pequeño respingo que da. Parece querer preguntarle qué pasa cuando ella estira su palma deteniéndolo y diciéndole que espere.

—Stoll —murmura—. Tengo dos o tres preguntas para ti.

A cada segundo, el castaño parece más confuso. Ella puede entenderlo, generalmente la gente no tiene tantas preguntas sobre un capítulo (o dos) de Friends.

—Dispara, Kit-Kat.

—Primera, ¿tienes algún traje?

Travis parece pensarlo un rato y termina asintiendo mientras la mira fijamente intentando entender el porqué de esa pregunta.

—Tengo dos, creo, ¿por qué?

La curiosidad de ella se dispara, lo observa detenidamente para imaginárselo; supone que es de esos típicos trajes de color negro de chicos. Seguramente de su graduación o algo así. Tal vez lo usó con Vans o peor, con Converse. La mera idea la hace sonreír divertida.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la boda de mi padre? —pregunta, con la sonrisa bailando.

Travis se remueve ligeramente incómodo y ella frunce sus labios, esperando una respuesta que él se demora en darle. Su emoción disminuye, ¿tal vez lo está forzando demasiado? Abre su boca, dispuesta a decirle que puede responder lo que quiera, porque ella no se sentirá mal o enojada con él por una negativa. No planea hacerlo pasar malos ratos. Quizá ni le gustan las bodas.

—¿No crees que tu padre se moleste? —pregunta al fin, pasa la mano por su cabello, repentinamente nervioso—. Es decir, no me conoce aún.

—No lo creo —murmura, aunque parece pensativa al respecto, lo que no ayuda precisamente a los nervios del castaño—. No creo que quieras ir a boicotear una boda, ¿o sí?

Travis se alerta y niega un par de veces frenético, como si la idea le escandalizara lo que a Katie le parece francamente ridículo, porque la acusación fue a modo de broma y bueno, también porque es la primera vez que Travis Stoll parece profundamente ofendido por ser acusado de una posible broma cuando toda su vida ha hinchado el pecho por sus idioteces. Las ironías de la vida parecen no acabar.

—Entonces, me encantaría.

—Bien. Y la última pregunta.

Travis desvía la mirada a la pantalla, fijándose en el programa que comienza, al Katie haberse relajado parece que él también puede preocuparse menos creyendo que ya ha pasado su crisis existencial en medio de una maratón de series, pero no tiene idea, porque lo que más la asfixia siempre queda para lo último. El hijo de Hermes le da una cabeceada, afirmándole que escucha cualquier cosa que ella diga. Y sonríe.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El hijo de Hermes abre los ojos, sorprendido y voltea la cabeza hacia su dirección con una rapidez alarmante. Probablemente le dolerá luego haber hecho un movimiento muy brusco. La estupefacción parece haberse implantado en su rostro, y Katie comienza a preocuparse después de unos treinta segundos porque Stoll sigue con la misma expresión. _Bueno, preocupada… No tanto._ De hecho, Katie está radiante y divertida porque se sacó esa espinita que la estuvo molestando más de lo que se había percatado. Es otro peso liberado. Y además, siempre es un gusto tomar desprevenido a un chico como ese. Sabe que no está sorprendido por la petición, más bien por los días. Falta aún para completar el mes, pero a quién le importa, porque a ella no.

 **x**

Travis está pegando algo en la puerta de su refrigerador en la mañana, tiene los rizos dispersados por todos lados y algunos aplastados contra la frente al moverse a todos lados durante la noche. El pantalón de franela le cae por la cadera y tiene ese suéter deshilachado que le ha dicho un montón de veces que debería tirar.

Son aproximadamente las diez y un cuarto y ambos se levantaron hace media hora seguramente por costumbre, y también porque ambos se morían de hambre, así que ahora ella está sentada en la isla de la cocina comiendo pan tostado con mermelada de moras meciendo sus pies enfundados en esas pantuflas de ovejas que son y calentitas.

El departamento de Katie huele a primavera ahora que abrió la ventana del living para que el lugar se ventile y ella pone las manos alrededor de su tazón de té (una nueva infusión que Travis le regaló hace unos días) y vuelve a cerrar su bata de color rosa palo; esa que Joonie se ha encargado de rascar siempre que tiene oportunidad. La mañana está fresca y tiene pinta de que será un día soleado y perfecto.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —pregunta, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Al principió pensó que Travis tenía algunos deberes de la universidad, pero no cree que parte de los deberes sean poner una hoja con _¿qué cosa pone ahí?_ En el refrigerador. Y sinceramente, en vez de inventarse teorías, ya que no está para esas movidas a esta hora, prefiere preguntar. Quién sabe, en una de esas entiende a Travis, para variar.

—Estoy poniendo una lista —murmura, el lápiz grafito se desliza por la oreja y lo atrapa antes de que toque el suelo.

—Las listas de la compra se llevan, ¿lo sabes, no?

Se pone de pie y se acerca a él, curiosa y cuando lee la lista, suelta una carcajada incrédula. Pues sí, definitivamente es un tipo ridículo.

—Alergias de Travis Stoll —lee. La conversación aflorando en su cabeza como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace un montón de tiempo—. Eres el ser humano más ridículo que ha pisado la tierra en esta última década.

—No creo que deberías decir eso, Katie, considerando que me pediste ser tu novio y eso puede dejarte mal.

—Bueno, todos cometemos errores.

Katie se ríe mientras es estrujada por los brazos de Travis luego de haber sido atrapada mientras corre huyendo de las quejas indignadas de su ahora novio.

 **x**

 **Nota: Que hija de puta es la inspiración. Estuve dos meses en paro en la universidad y más seca que un desierto en ideas y ahora estoy en exámenes terminando el semestre y se me ocurre todo pero no tengo tiempo. O TENGO, PERO NO DEBERÍA ESCRIBIR ESTO. Debería estar leyendo para intro para evitar el rajazo, pero que es la vida sin riesgos ahre**

 **Bueno la verdad es que me decidí a terminarlo porque las cosas inacabadas me dan ansiedad de la mala y taché algo de mi lista de pendientes so yassss; lamento si no es tan bueno :( porque me siento un poco rara sobre este capítulo. Lo escribí y borré muchas veces porque si bien tenía las ideas de lo que iría no sabía cómo escribirlo (creo que aún no sé porque lo siento como raro) pero bue.**

 **Aviso que no hubo una super duper revisión así que pueden haber cosas raras, sorry.**

 **Ahora sí, lo de Travis poniendo la lista era por su tío y sus alergias, mi amiga me habló una tarde de lo feliz que está de haber visto friends en sus vacaciones luego de la miseria de semestre (el estés vieja) y de alguna forma se me pegó porque la adoro aunque no haya visto más de diez capítulos jajja y lo otro se viene el epilogo (por fin ahre)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	11. XXI

**Capítulo once**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **D** espués de la invitación a la boda Travis tuvo que organizar un montón de cosas. Realmente, ahora que estaba en la universidad, tenía que ordenar hasta sus horarios de respiración. Desagradable y desgastante, pero se había convertido en un habito anotar todo en su calendario de escritorio. Anotó la fecha y todo lo que tenía que hacer para estar libre y listo. Entre ellas, llamar a su madre para ver si su traje no se lo habían comido las polillas, lo que era una opción real considerando que se lo había puesto hacia un año y luego lo había colgado no en el guardarropa de su habitación, sino en ese común donde guardaban todo lo que no se usaba o estaba próximo a ser donado.

Rogaba a todos los dioses por no tener que comprar algo, porque, aunque estaba ahorrando desde que se había conseguido un pequeño trabajo en la cafetería de Nueva Roma, no estaba tampoco para comprarse un traje completo.

Cuando su madre le envió el traje por Hermes Express, gracias al excelente servicio de su padre, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba sólo la chaqueta, no tenía idea de si estaba aceptado en las etiquetas matrimoniales usar shorts, pero estaba a pasos de hacer un DIY con sus pantalones formales, y aunque no había mencionado nunca sus dotes de costurero, quería aclarar que eran una mierda. Y hubiera hecho eso, de no ser por su hermano, con quien habla por Skype y quien le señala con poco tacto que hay una tarjeta de su padre dentro del paquete.

—Y bien, ¿qué dice? —se impacienta Connor.

Travis lo manda a callar mientras acerca el sobre. Es azul bebé, y no dice nada, no un "hola hijo es para ti", o un "qué tal", pero al menos sabe que no se equivocó en el envío al ver un Travis Stoll en una esquina con una caligrafía simple y que probablemente no sea la letra de su padre, pero le gustaría imaginar que sí. Abre el sobre, y dentro sólo se encuentra un plástico de color gris y con una cifra considerable remarcada en un color plateado. Abre los ojos como platos, mientras mira a Connor y sacude la tarjeta como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Hermes me dejó una _Gift Card_ en uno de esos lugares pijos, Connor.

El resto de la historia es, valga la redundancia, historia. Connor se auto proclama como el gurú de la moda y después de ponerse de acuerdo, termina siendo arrastrado por un centro comercial de Nueva York como un maniquí humano cuando descubren que la tarjeta se transforma a medida que se acercan a una tienda y la que estaba al principio, es al parecer sólo una sugerencia de donde pueden comenzar.

Connor en las compras resulta implacable. Uno creería que al ver a tu hermano después de tanto tiempo en la universidad, ablandaría tu corazón, pero obviamente no es el caso de Connor Stoll, quien es un diablo peor que de costumbre. No lo deja sentarse en los sillones que están fuera del probador y lo envía con un cambio de ropa tras otro. Algunas prendas son realmente horribles, lo que le hace creer que no todo es para que lo vista en la boda, sino porque su hermano se quiere reír un poco. Ya lo estaba sospechando con un abrigo que lo hace parecer un búho despeinado y que Connor aseguró que estaba a la moda, pero termina por confirmarlo, cuando lo ve sacando fotografías a escondidas; si eso no fuera confirmación suficiente, probablemente sus carcajadas estridentes lo serían. Descubre a la mala lamentablemente, que el hecho de que sean hermanos de sangre, no lo salva de las tonterías de su hermano. Es terrible todo el asunto, porque cuando Connor, entre lágrimas de risa le pide perdón y le dice cual es el atuendo verdadero, se ve tan contento, que Travis tiene que perdonarlo, aunque finge un poco de indignación, ya saben, por el estatus.

Y cree que lo entiende, de alguna forma, su hermano tendría que recobrar el tiempo perdido luego de su pasividad después de que se fue a Nueva Roma y su adquirido título de capitán. Porque según dicen las malas lenguas (Miranda), dejó de hacer bromas y sus hermanas Alice y Julia, le quitaron el trono y la corona. Travis supone que es una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido con él y en general, a Travis le gusta porque echa de menos ser un mocoso sin preocupaciones, excepto cuando es el blanco de las bromas. Como ahora. Está seguro de que esa foto estará en su grupo antes de que pueda decir "No lo hagas". Podría considerarse traición. Pero, de todos modos, lo deja pasar porque le está ayudando con la compra en el centro comercial y él no es fanático precisamente de la moda.

Con decir que busca sus conjuntos sacando lo primero que ve y que compra todo en tonos parecidos para no verse como un payaso, deja todo bastante dicho. Su hermano que sabe un poco más del asunto le ayuda con el último ítem de su lista de compras imaginaria: buscar una corbata acorde a la ocasión (al parecer hay muchas corbatas) mientras se ríe de su reciente material. También aprovecha de comprarse una de las cosas que le gustan solapándose del dinero de su padre.

Travis lo sigue como un perrito y niega cuando el color es muy desagradable, pero por lo demás, deja que su hermano se divierta a su costa. Total, qué va a pasar. El traje es simple y no hay nada que pueda opacar eso. Excepto una corbata con lunares y luces, pero eso sólo se podría conseguir en una tienda de disfraces y está como noventa por ciento seguro de que este lugar no es una de esas tiendas.

—Bien, creo que la tengo —dice Connor _por fin_ , eligiendo una corbata delgada de color plata. Es linda. Y no tiene luces o lunares, lo que es perfecto para él.

—Me gusta.

—Vale, vamos a pagar. Tengo hambre y creo que me merezco ochenta kilos de helado —comenta, guiñándole el ojo, lo que significa que su bolsillo será el que sufrirá el calor y el hambre de Connor.

Dioses, su hermano es de los aprovechados de peor calaña. Sobre todo, porque hace ojitos y aún no conoce a una persona que se pueda resistir demasiado a los encantos del mocoso. Incluso está seguro de que su novia se ha ablandado con Connor, lo que en su humilde opinión y como conocedor de los bromistas, es un peligro. Pero, a pesar de haber sido estafado con un súper helado con galletas y brownie, Travis agradece la compañía de su hermanito, porque gracias a él, sólo le tomó una hora la compra y no mil horas.

Connor le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

—Oye —llama su atención, y como no puede ser de otra forma, está en medio de una cucharada que se está chorreando mientras comienza a hablar—, ¿ya me perdonas por las fotos del otro día?

—Dioses, no me lo recuerdes. Yo lo estaba superando —se queja, tragándose una cucharada inmensa de helado de piña que le congela el cerebro por unos segundos y le hace olvidar hasta su nacimiento—. En serio, Connie. No creí que fueras esa clase de pervertido.

—¡Tú eres un pervertido, Travis! —señala falsamente indignado Connor, se ve que es de estos niños que disfruta de llevar la contraria—. Creer que yo, un joven inocente, te mandaría esa clase de fotos a ti, mi hermano. _Iugh._

Hay un montón de errores en esa frase, Travis pone los ojos en blanco, pero lo deja pasar. Mas o menos.

—Ah, mocoso.

* * *

 **C** uando mira la fotografía que hay en la repisa de su habitación, siente algo parecido a calor en su pecho. Es cursi, pero no le avergüenza tanto como piensa que lo haría. Incluso aunque su hermano, quien tiene diez años mentales, cante "Travis y Katie bajo un árbol besándose" cada vez que pone una cara de estúpido digna de convertirse en meme, no cree que pueda detenerse a sí mismo. Es una foto de ellos en la boda, están bebiendo algo, probablemente champán, mientras estaban brindando y aparecen los dos juntos, riendo. Cuando le preguntó por el autor de la foto, ella sólo dice que su padre se la mandó por mail y que seguramente la sacó el fotógrafo de registro. No importa quien haya sido, se lo agradece. A Travis le gusta esa expresión feliz y relajada que tiene Katie y que contrasta totalmente a todas las expresiones registradas en su adolescencia cuando él tenía que ver en algo.

Y es increíble, porque él tiene mala suerte, pero al final todo sale mejor de lo que Travis espera. Aunque en la boda se sentía consciente de que su traje de graduación (o al menos la chaqueta ya que no pensaba gastar todo ese dineral en un traje) ya le iba un poco estrecha, no pareció verse como un viejo utilizando uniforme de preescolar. Katie se veía tan preciosa que cada vez que la miraba sonreía como estúpido (porque aparentemente no puedes escapar de tu naturaleza) y aunque cree que no es santo de la devoción del padre de Katie, tampoco parece que le vaya a reclamar por estar saliendo con ella, lo que es un alivio si alguien le pregunta, porque que el padre de tu novia esté en tu contra, no suena como algo genial. Menos si tu novia ama con locura a su padre.

 _Novia_. El término es tan nuevo, tan loco, que aún no termina de creérselo. Es como sacar un aprobado en el examen de economía que dabas por perdido, o encontrar dinero en una chaqueta del fondo del closet que por algún motivo del universo no usabas más, pero te dio por ponerla ese día ¡Increíble y genial! Y aunque lo repite un montón: No importa las veces que Connor se ríe de su cara de enamorado (comienza a creer que su hermanito vive por sus desgracias), ni las veces en las que Miranda lo amenazó pasivo-agresivamente de poner plantas venenosas en su cama si le hacía daño a su hermana, Katie es su novia. Y honestamente, no lo veía venir. No porque creyera que las chicas no deberían pedir salir al chico, al diablo con eso, sino que... A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, Travis no está seguro de en qué estaban. Probando tal vez.

Y probar se puede convertir en algo insustancial tan fácil como puede convertirse en algo sólido. Y por suerte, acabó en algo sólido para él. Travis se sorprende a veces cuando Katie le da un beso de la nada y sonríe como idiota mientras están cocinando algo un sábado. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para sentirse preocupado.

La mayoría del tiempo.

Porque a veces en los días malos, su incertidumbre ataca. Generalmente es cuando está solo y tiene tiempo para pensarlo bien.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, no cree que haya mucho que rescatar de él considerando su antiguo historial. No es que crea que es el peor sujeto del universo, hombre, que los hay peores por ahí, pero hay muchas cosas que tampoco son las mejores del mundo. Travis tiene falencias, pero cuando Katie lo describió el día que comieron burritos, Travis sintió como si lo estuviera viendo a través de cristales que lo embellecían, porque no es ni un cuarto de bueno de lo que Katie dice que es, pero le gustaría creérselo. Le gustaría lograrlo. Y es sorprendente, porque muchas personas lo inspiran en diferentes formas, familia, amigos, hermanos, pero su novia… Katie le da la chance de convertirse en un chico mejor. Cuando ella lo describe parece una persona buena, el cree que tan malo no debe ser. No sólo por ella, hay un montón de gente genial a su alrededor. Travis trata de desprenderse de esa sensación y de apoco lo va logrando, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y ese pequeño pensamiento destructivo termina por desaparecer lentamente.

Las cosas por primera vez están yendo bien para él y no planea quejarse en absoluto de cómo está saliendo todo. Incluso irá a conocer a su madre en una semana, pues la invitó al viaje que hacen generalmente con su madre y su padrastro, quien arrienda una de esas casas rodantes para irse a un parque natural. Le emociona la idea, no va a mentir. Y tampoco es como si pudiera esconderlo.

* * *

 **T** ravis está seguro de que, si Katie no practicase yoga tres veces por semana junto a algunos compañeros de la universidad, le sería imposible estar inclinada de esa forma en el sillón mientras aplica esmalte de uñas a sus adorados pies.

—Juguemos a algo —dice Katie, mientras se enfoca en pintar el dedo gordo de su pie con una precisión envidiable para alguien que siempre se sale de las líneas en los libros para colorear.

—Creí que jugábamos al ignoremos lo que mi novio dice, ya que elegiste pintar mí —enfatiza el mí con su característico dramatismo y bosteza con pereza— pie de color celeste pastel en vez de negro.

—El color celeste combina con tus ojos —arguye Katie con una sonrisa y cierra el frasco de pintura con expresión satisfecha cuando su obra de arte está completa.

—Como sea, tirana.

Travis sonríe con pereza. Tiene sueño, está cómodamente recostado en la super alfombra de Katie y está relajado luego de la ducha que se tomó antes de venir a vagar a su casa. Supone que es ese uno de los motivos por el que permitió que Katie experimentase con él, porque sabe que ella sólo quería ver cómo era realmente el color del esmalte de uñas para aplicárselo ella y aunque le parece bonito y no ve problemas en que cualquier persona se ponga lo que quiera, no puede decir que sea su estilo precisamente. Eso, y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con quedarse quieto por más de diez minutos. Katie intentó ponerle mascarillas porque dijo que sería arrugado y feo, sí, su novia es así de _gentil,_ pero él no resistió cinco minutos sin hablar porque quería reírse de un meme que le envió Connor. Pero, más allá de eso… Realmente, desde que está con Katie, ha tenido bastantes situaciones excepcionales y no se ha sentido tan mal como creía que sería. Hay algo cómodo y confortable en hacer cosas diferentes con alguien que te lleva de la mano (literal y metafóricamente) cuando las cosas no salen como esperas.

Como por ejemplo el día que reprobó una de sus materias; no es que haya sido un genio con un orgullo herido o algo así, pero realmente estudió y se quemó las pestañas para el examen y siguió sin ser suficiente para salvar su asignatura. En la secundaria nunca había sido un genio, ni siquiera estaba en el top ten de los promedios y no era una meta que quisiera conseguir, así que nunca había sentido ese tipo de decepción consigo mismo. Fue duro y soltó un par de lágrimas incluso, lo que lo hizo sentirse tonto, porque no se iba a morir por reprobar, (Travis llorando por unas calificaciones, el chiste se cuenta solo) pero ahí estaba su fantástica novia quien no dijo nada intuyendo que no lo necesitaba y lo invitó a comer nachos y tomar cerveza a las una de la mañana. Al diablo si las borracheras no curan la tristeza, ellos disfrutaron, se despejaron y al fin Travis pudo contarle sus aflicciones.

Es algo que aún están aprendiendo: _hablar._ De lo que les gusta, de lo que les molesta, de lo que necesitan. Travis aún tiene que quitarse la costumbre de ocultar todo como si estuviera caminando en la cuerda floja y Katie a veces se ve nerviosa cuando habla de lo que le gusta como si en cualquier momento Travis fuera a estallar en carcajadas porque está cantando mal, haciendo el ridículo o algo así, lo que es tonto por dos motivos: su canto no es el mejor y además, ya conoce a Katie e incluso la ha visto con el cabello revuelto como si se tratara de un nido de pájaros en, según ella, su peor faceta. Ni siquiera cree que haya algo de lo cual avergonzarse a esta altura, pero mejoran mucho soltándose de sus preocupaciones y sólo relajándose en su compañía.

—De todos modos, ¿qué quieres que juguemos?

—Just dance. Quien pierde, paga la cena. Quiero ir a la cafetería nueva que abrieron, ¿qué dices?

Travis bosteza mientras se pone de pie después de asegurarse que sus uñas ya secaron.

—Katie, prepara tu billetera. Voy a patearte el trasero.

* * *

 **E** l verano siempre se siente en el Campamento Mestizo. Más allá de los rayos del sol calentando el campamento, es el ruido y la actividad que ocurre después de ese tiempo de tranquilidad. Pero, hay unos días, justo antes de que acaben las clases, que el campamento aún parece baldío, pero a expectativa de los nuevos habitantes. Generalmente son esos días en los que todos van a corroborar las actas y a las actividades de despedida. O si tienen más suerte, duermen las horas acumuladas en el semestre en ese estado vegetativo que la mayoría tiene antes de decidirse a utilizar bien su verano y hacer algo, para variar.

Travis es uno de los chicos que aprovecha la calma antes de la tormenta. Y por supuesto, arrastra a un grupo consigo.

La playa es fantástica en Long Island y el hijo de Hermes no está dispuesto a desaprovecharla, así que, Travis, Connor, Kayla, Miranda, Sherman y Katie han estado todo el día disfrutando del sol, de la arena y las olas (y por supuesto, la comida). Kayla y Connor se encargaron de instalar un toldo "prestado" para que todos pudieran disfrutar de la sombra también, aunque Travis sospecha que es más para su propio hermano que para el resto. Connor tiene la piel blanca y sensible al sol, por lo que su sombrero monstruoso y feo está totalmente justificado.

Lo que no lo está, era su afán de ponerlo en ridículo. Ese mocoso ¡Él había sido quien le robaba sus galletas favoritas a costa de que su madre le diera un tirón de orejas y así es como le paga! Probablemente también es su culpa por haberlo malcriado tanto. Mocoso. Finge que no escucha mientras Katie hace algo con su pelo, probablemente remolinos porque esa mujer lo odia y está envidiosa de sus perfectos rizos y se recuesta en su hombro con una sonrisa perezosa. Ha corrido todo el día y nadado más que cualquier pez en el océano y su piel se siente cálida, lo que es sinónimo de que seguramente parezca una jaiba. Rojo. Sobre todo, su nariz. Katie le deja un beso en su pelo tieso por el mar y Travis se pone sus lentes de sol, aunque no los necesita en la sombra, pero cualquier método es válido cuando quieres desaparecer del campo de visión de tu hermanito menor que es un pequeño diablillo.

—Travis estuvo como loco buscando algo que ponerse en la boda del padre de Katie —comenta, con una sonrisita burlesca—. Supongo que quería dar una buena impresión. Mi hermano no deja de sorprenderme.

Kayla pone los ojos en blanco, y se pone de pie para ir a buscar una lata de bebida al congelador que también es de dudosa procedencia. Cuando va pasando cerca de Connor, le golpea accidentalmente y ensaya una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

—Deja de molestar a tu hermano.

—Mi hermanito me invitó a una cita a traición, creo que voy a divertirme un poco más —refunfuña, y luego le dedica a su hermano mayor una seña, pero lo deja pasar mientras sigue a Kayla y ambos corren a las olas como niños pequeños.

Travis suelta un suspiro contento y justo en ese instante, Sherman y Miranda se paran dispuestos a seguir nadando. Katie se acomoda más sobre él y le acaricia el cabello distraídamente.

—Kit-Kat, nos dejaron solos —susurra Travis fingiendo nerviosismo—. Deberíamos besarnos, sólo para que no crean que sus esfuerzos de celestina fueron en vano —agrega, juguetón.

Aunque no la puede ver, imagina que está poniendo los ojos en blanco por un montón de motivos. De partida porque está seguro de que sus amigos no se fueron para dejarlos solos. Echa un vistazo a la playa. Connor parece divertido en medio de una batalla de agua con Kayla, quien intenta empujarlo bajo el agua. Los ve nadar y corretearse como niños, alejados totalmente del mundo. Miranda y Sherman están intentando montar olas y tampoco parecen muy interesados en ellos.

—Eres un tonto, Stoll —susurra Katie divertida y se levanta, para girarse a él y besarlo.

Incluso si Connor y Kayla hacen grititos molestos y chillan la canción del demonio sobre ellos besándose, así es como deberían ser los veranos para siempre. Amén.

* * *

 **No voy a mentir, terminar esto fue súper difícil, pero no lo quería seguir alargando porque DIOSS, un poco más y sería ya demasiado. Gracias a quien haya leído hasta aquí. No sé como está el final, porque soy horrible en ellos, pero creo que está bien. En general, concluí la mayoría de las cosas que quería poner, así que supongo que está bien. Supongo que es bastante tiempo y ni se acuerdan de la historia, lmao, pero espero que la hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, puede que cambie el título de la historia, porque sigue sin convencerme y también algunos títulos de capítulos, pero aún no sé, eso queda para la edición. Bye bye.**


End file.
